Planetarium
by Vero Vortex
Summary: CONTINUADO EN WATTPAD :D
1. Corvus, una estrella solitaria

_**Notas previas: **__Muchas de ustedes votaron por esta historia, y quienes la vivieron (El Eren y Levi reales de esto) les están muy agradecidos. Este fic tiene partes reales, partes adaptadas y fragmentos de vida de dos personas reales. Ruego leerlo con la mayor madurez, respeto y dejar de lado cualquier prejuicio. Este fic no tiene la finalidad de ser el mejor, pero sí busca enviar un mensaje de amor y esperanza a todas las personas que creen en él. Desearía pedirles que compartan este fic con otros, con alguien que vean desesperanzado o que se siente solo, y que sepa que ¡no lo está!_

_Este mundo aún no se muere, existe gente muy mala en él pero sin embargo hemos venido a pelear por la felicidad. _

_**Dedicatoria**__: A la Monika, te lo debía. No hay nada más genial que una lectora pase a ser una gran amiga. De algún modo también quiero que vaya a cada uno de mis lectores, sea cual sea su fandom o pareja favorita. Quiero, de verdad deseo devolverles un poco de la felicidad que me dieron todo este tiempo. _

_**Agradecimiento**__: A mis flacos queridos que lo vivieron. Gracias por enseñarme este tipo de amor. A la Nat por betearme, ¡eres un amor! _

_**Advertencia**__: AU, Como los personajes son adaptados puede ser OOC. _

_**Nota de amor:** Ale, realmente no me gusta subir fics sin tí. Te amo mi burrina._

_**Este fic es apto tanto para Ereris, Rirens, shippers de otras parejas y personas que ni conozcan SNK.**_**  
**

* * *

_**PLANETARIUM**_

_¿Existen los límites para el amor?_

_**1: Corvus.**_

**[Eren]**

Siempre me han gustado las estrellas, los planetas, los asteroides y todo lo que envuelve al universo. Podía pasarme horas enteras jugando "Stellarium" en la computadora, revisando una y mil veces las constelaciones y luego buscándolas en el firmamento a media noche, abandonando la tibieza de mi habitación con el viejo telescopio bajo el brazo.

En ese vasto cielo, en el que millones de estrellas se alzaban, yo me sentía una miserable partícula. Yo solamente era Eren Jaeger, tenía quince años, estaba dos años adelantado en la escuela y hasta ese momento me había dado cuenta de que había hecho algo diferente a todo el mundo, algo que Stephen Hawking había hecho y fuera el punto de partida de su genialidad: miré a las estrellas.

Sucedían muchas cosas en este mundo, a millones de personas. Pero si lo comparaba con el número infinito de estrellas que podíamos ver, pensando que en realidad tal cantidad de galaxias, sistemas solares y planetas eran solamente una parte más de todo el infinito universo que se expandía cada segundo… caía en cuenta de que en realidad mi existencia no era más que un triste parpadeo en la historia.

Un día, yo moriría. Moriría y las estrellas quedarían solas, sin nadie que las acompañara y admirara. Sin este insignificante joven que pasaba horas mirándolas, y dibujándolas los días que quedaba internado en el hospital por los problemas de salud frecuentes que le aquejaban. Luego, seria olvidado. Me olvidarían y la historia continuaría, yo no sería más que un pellizco en su tiempo estelar.

Pero al menos me llevaría conmigo ese pequeño placer y recuerdo de haberlas observado, de saber de ellas, de conocerlas y entender que en realidad en este mundo existen millones de personas con problemas, tristes y solitarias… pero si alzaran la mirada al cielo y entendiesen lo que yo entendí, quizás llenarían sus vidas con estos pequeños momentos, con recuerdos de estrellas y constelaciones que les recordarían lo frágiles y limitados que somos. Así, quizás, de alguna forma, amarían este corto tiempo llamado vida.

No, no sería un astrofísico famoso, hasta dudaba del capricho de mi padre de lograr que me adelantaran dos cursos a base de mucho estudio en casa. Yo le regalaría una estrella a mi persona amada.

_**-x-**_

Cuando lo conocí, algo en mí hizo click. Era como tomar una fotografía e intentar preservar el momento para siempre. Era el día de inauguración del último año de clases y los estudiantes nuevos pasaban al frente.

Recordaba con nostalgia el día en el que Mikasa, Armin y yo entramos por la puerta principal. Era nuestro primer año de secundaria y rogábamos por quedar juntos en el mismo salón. Hasta ese instante no caía en cuenta de lo diferente que yo era. Fueron necesarios los ojos de quinientos estudiantes para que lo notara a cabalidad. De eso ya habían pasado años, y la gente ya aceptaba mejor mi situación.

Yo era un cóctel genético, una persona con el fenotipo decente (siempre me gustaron mis rasgos entre turcos y alemanes) pero el genotipo defectuoso, lo que me llevaba a tener múltiples enfermedades autoinmunes. Era alérgico a básicamente todo, hemofílico, ya había enfermado de leucemia en el pasado y ahora peleaba por mantener mi anemia al margen.

Pero no soy de quienes gustan gritar sus tragedias para traer pena, sino mas bien usarlas para obligarme a superarlas y ser alguien.

Mi sangre era el problema principal en este asunto y no había nada que hacerle. Mi sangre y mi piel, la última que con el tiempo había mejorado bastante y ya no llegaba a quebrarse cual servilleta mojada si me movía; sin embargo me obligaba a andar eternamente envuelto en vendas sostenidas por gasas vaselinadas y un montón de menjunjes contra mi cuerpo, los cuales evitaban que mi piel se secara más de lo debido como solía hacer o reaccionara con un ataque alérgico.

De todos modos, eso jamás sería un impedimento para mí.

Pero volvamos a la historia principal. El día que conocí a Levi.

-Eren, sabes que puedes sentarte.- Me ofreció Mikasa desde la fila de las chicas en vista de mi tambaleo delator de aburrimiento. Negué con la cabeza, yo estaba bien de pié y no aprovecharía de los beneficios que tenía por ser defectuoso. Mikasa a veces actúa más como mi madre que como mi amiga y la cuestión esta de tener el sistema inmune en contra le preocupaba más a ella que a mí.

-Shhh.- nos callan desde la fila de los estudiantes del otro salón. Es Mike Zackarius, no puedo darle la contra. Esa bestia compite en tamaño con Bertholdt Fubar y uno de sus brazos bastaría para partirme como un mondadiente.

El director hablaba y hablaba. Creo que nadie captó una palabra suya hasta que vino el momento de conocer a los nuevos.

-Este año, recibimos estudiantes de intercambio, provenientes de la secundaria número ciento nueve en Reims, Francia. Démosles la bienvenida.

Pasaron al frente tres personas, un chico alto de cabello platinado y con gran confianza en sí mismo seguido de una chica castaña con expresivos ojos. Entre ellos, estaba él: mi pequeño cuervo.

En serio lo comparé con un cuervo. Tenía los cabellos oscuros como las plumas de uno, los ojos pequeñitos e inexpresivos pero llenos de misterio. En torno a él emanaba un aura extraña, entre lóbrega y llamativa a la vez. A todo esto, su complexión delgada, piel pálida cual fina porcelana y estatura baja lo hacían ver frágil, cual un pajarillo. Un pájaro que no traía vida en su ser: un cuervo.

Pensé de nuevo en mis estrellas. Existen estrellas "ligadas", aquellas que gravitacionalmente establecen un lazo y junto a otras forman sistemas estelares. En cambio, existen las "aisladas", estrellas pequeñitas y solitarias que vagan por el universo, alejadas de la agrupación estelar en la que se formaron.

Levi era una estrellita aislada que pronto tendría un satélite girando en torno a él: yo.

-¿Podrían presentarse por favor? – Pidió el director aproximándoles el micrófono-. Podrían también hablarnos un poco sobre ustedes.

-Farlan Church. – dijo el chico rubio-. Soy inglés y mi familia es dueña del hospital central de Alemania, Francia e Inglaterra. –listo, con eso ya tenía a las chicas amándolo y los hombres respetándolo. Nada mejor que el extracto bancario de papi para conseguirlo-. Me gustan los deportes. Espero me acepten en el equipo de tenis.

Las chicas gritaban entusiasmadas. El director pasó el micrófono a la castaña.

-Soy Isabel Magnolia. Mi familia es española, así que tenemos el fuego en la sangre. – inmediatamente, hizo un movimiento mínimo, pero extrañamente sensual. Ahora eran los hombres lo que vociferaban por una cita con ella. Estaba claro, ahora Mikasa y Christa tendrían competencia-. ¿Deportes? Cuenten conmigo en el equipo de volley.

-Oye, Armin, ya no serás el más enano del grado.- dijo Reiner sin miedo alguno apuntando con la cabeza al último estudiante.

Finalmente, él hablaría. Cuando el micrófono llegó al chico de cabellos oscuros, baja estatura y piel blanquita, éste se quedó quieto, echó un vistazo evaluador a la escuela entera que nos enfrió los nervios y continuó.

-Levi Ackerman. – dijo en un tono tranquilo, parco y suave. Era alguien incuestionable y fuerte, de eso estaba seguro. Amé su voz desde la primera palabra.- No me interesa formar parte de ningún equipo.

Está demás decir que intentábamos recuperarnos del insolente golpe.

-Vamos, Levi, ¡intenta ser un poco sociable! – pidió el tal Farlan a su lado, palmeándose la frente. En su expresión se veía que ya habían lidiado antes con el carácter de ese chico difícil.

-No.

Entonces caí en cuenta.

-¿Ackerman? – pregunté, incliné el cuerpo lateralmente para hablarle a Mikasa.- Oye, Mikasa… ¿por si acaso no será pariente tuyo?

-Es mi primo. Su padre y el mío son hermanos. Mi padre se casó con una japonesa y el suyo con una mujer francesa.

-¿¡Qué?! –susurré alto. Para eso mejor hablaba normal-. ¿Quieres decir que ese chico alguna vez vino a visitarte y jugaron juntos de pequeños y…y…

Apenas pasó la mano por los oscuros cabellos antes de seguir.

-¿No lo recuerdas, Eren? Incluso jugaron juntos cuando éramos pequeños.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo recuerdo! ¡Yo y mi maldita memoria de pez!

Me maldecía internamente. Ella tensó la mirada.

-¿De verdad no lo recuerdas? Nosotros teníamos unos cinco o seis años y tú unos cuatro quizás, vino por una semana y el último día hiciste un berrinche tremendo para "casarte" con él.

-Mátenme por olvidar algo como eso…

-Era extraño. Él no se opuso a pesar de que evitaba a todos en la familia. Tenía cierta preferencia contigo. Levi siempre fue alguien especial.

Algo como un secreto bien guardado entre los Ackerman bailó en los ojos de Mikasa.

Levi la reconoció y al hacerlo se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Yo no lo sabía, pero ese instante, el momento en el que Levi pasó los ojos de Mikasa a mi persona y me miró; en esos dos segundos eternos el destino nos daría el papel principal para una de tantas obras en nombre del amor. Nuestro amor tendría que sobrepasar por encima de uno de los terrores más grandes de la humanidad.

-x-

Esperábamos en la cafetería por las listas oficiales y saber en qué salón quedaríamos. Era el único día del año en el que podías encontrar estudiantes desayunando algo decente (además de los buenos postres que solían tener, toda la comida apestaba).

Estábamos sentados en nuestra mesa oficial, muy al fondo de la cafetería y al lado de la ventana. No importaba cuánto rogara yo, Mikasa al parecer no iba a ceder a mis caprichos por esta vez.

-No, Eren.

-¡Por favor! ¡Y te hago la tarea de historia por un mes!

-No.

-Dos meses.

-Que no.

-¡El año entero!

-No.

-Mikasa, no quería llegar a esto, pero… si me presentas a tu primo, ¡haré tu tarea de historia este año y el siguiente!

Lo pensó detenidamente por un segundo.

-No.- sentenció- te casaste con él en la infancia, ¿y quieres que te presente de nuevo a tu esposo?

Y esa es Mikasa en su medio natural: actuando como mi madre, una madre troll.

-Claro, como si fuera fácil ir y decirle "Hola, Levi; quizás no lo recuerdas, pero tú y yo nos casamos cuando pequeños y resulta que ahora reclamaré mis derechos de esposo".

Armin contuvo la risa mientras desayunábamos en la cafetería. No quería recordarle lo mal que se vio la vez que llamé a Jean Kirschtein "cara de poni" y rió tan fuerte que la leche le explotó por las fosas nasales. Casi vuela con propulsión a chorro de leche.

De nuevo, en ese instante no tenía idea de lo que desencadenaría, ya fuese mi capricho o el destino.

Me parecía extraño. Levi no llegaba aún y yo andaba muy al pendiente. Estaba guardando mi postre, un delicioso cupcake de frutilla para acercarme a él y ofrecérselo. Así quizás podría hablarle.

-¡Ya viene! ¡Viene! –Delató Connie, abriendo las puertas de la cafetería de un empellón.- ¡La hermosa señorita Isabel!

De repente, todos los hombres se giraron para verla entrar con un paso grácil y sensual además de esa seguridad desbordante. Y cuando vino seguida de Farlan, las mujeres empezaron a empujarse unas a las otras para ofrecerle un lugar en su mesa a ese chico platinado. De repente, Farlan notó algo que yo también: faltaba un Levi ahí. Regresó sobre sus propios pasos y no tardó en volver con Levi atrapado por la muñeca, ambos peleando con monosílabos en francés. Se notaba que él tenía fuertes problemas con la gente.

Sin embargo, algo era evidente: él gustaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres, pero esa aura maligna de asesino serial a su alrededor no ayudaba. Tanto Isabel como Farlan le acompañaron hacia una mesa cercana a la nuestra, ignorando los ruegos de la escuela. Parecieron preguntarle si deseaba algo y él indicó con el dedo la leche y uno de los cupcakes.

Cuando Farlan se dirigía por su objetivo, Reiner tomó el último cartón de leche, seguido de Ymir que huía con uno de los cupcakes de frutilla, dejando solamente uno maltrecho. Ambos amigos de Levi se giraron a él y elevaron los hombros excusándose. Él no dijo nada, esa era mi oportunidad.

-¡Aquí tienes! – casi grité acercándome a él con mi caja de leche y el cupcake que guardaba. Por primera vez en mi vida agradecí ser intolerante a la lactosa y no amar tanto los dulces.

-Tsch… -fue lo único que dijo para luego desviar la mirada.

Él se veía aún tranquilo, incluso con mi intromisión. Farlan e Isabel no tardaron en acercarse, en vano pretendían esconder su inquietud tras una sonrisa. ¿Por qué se veían tan preocupados en proteger a ese chico?

-¡Ah! ¡Muchas gracias! ¡Eres muy amable! – Isabel sonreía, de nuevo, falsamente.

Tengo un buen detector de sonrisas falsas. En realidad, me advertían para que no me acercase más.

-¡Solo por eso, te ganaste una cita con Isabel! – agregó el chico rubio.

Negué con la cabeza.

-En verdad, Isabel es una chica muy linda y agradable. Pero me gustaría pasar unos minutos conociendo un poco más a Levi.

Ese fue el segundo click de nuestra historia: la mirada de Levi. Por fuera era más que inexpresivo: el diminuto iris celestino orientado hacia el rabillo del ojo almendrado, mirándome con especial desaprobación. Sí, ese era el momento perfecto para pensar "este imbécil no merece mi tiempo, ¡soy amable con él y me rechaza!", pero fue un segundo, una micra de éste quizás en el que un extraño brillo bastó para atarme a su lado.

Cuando caí en cuenta, ya tenía a Mikasa a mi lado de nuevo. Farlan e Isabel la evaluaban de pies a cabeza, hasta que Levi dijo algo en francés que delató su parentesco.

-_Bon jour, cousine._ – Dijo.- Buenos días, prima.

-¿No vas a agradecerle a Eren?

-¡Mikasa! ¡No es necesario! – agregué esperando que eso no enfadara más a Levi. Pero al parecer no, Levi se limitó a retornar la mirada inexpresiva y aburrida hacia la merienda frente a él.

-_Merci_.- dijo y quise morir con su precioso y elegante acento francés.

Listo, esto era lo que se llama "amor a primera vista". Ok, quizás no amor como tal, porque eso vendría con el tiempo y las dificultades y mi determinación por superarlas. Esto era "gusto y admiración a primera vista", y definitivamente, Levi Ackerman me encantaba.

-Eren, quedamos en el salón B. Vamos. – indicó Mikasa tomando mi mano y apartándome de él.

Estiré la mano dramáticamente hacia Levi mientras era arrastrado. Él no lo notó pero sus amigos hacían esfuerzos inhumanos por controlar la risa.

-¡Oye! ¡Mikasa! ¿De qué va esto! – Gritaba al ser llevado hacia el salón. Bajé el tono para confesar mis fechorías-. No quisiste presentarme a tu primo, así que tomé la iniciativa y ahora me arruinas los planes.

De repente, giró para mirarme con seriedad inusual.

-Hay cosas sobre Levi que no puedes saber, es más, no deben salir de la familia Ackerman.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas?

-Eren, él va a destruirte si intentas acercarte.

-Vamos, no parece una mala persona.

-No lo es. Ese es el problema con él: actúa demasiado bien una maldad que en realidad no tiene.

-¿Sabes? Eso sólo me lleva a pensar que él esconde algo, ¡y eso lo hace más especial para mí!

Mikasa suspiró cansada. A veces podía llegar a los límites de su infinita paciencia para conmigo y casi siempre esos límites rozaban en algo que otros considerarían estúpido y no lo harían. Pero como soy idiota, siempre he creído que a esta vida uno viene a lanzarse de cabeza e intentar aquello que todos suelen evitar. Incluso en ese momento, a pesar de la clara advertencia de Mikasa que para nada era uno de sus clásicos sermones sino más bien un aviso de peligro como tal, en mi mente prevalecía él.

Nunca entenderé qué puso en marcha ese mágico mecanismo en mi corazón que me hizo notarlo, entre las miles de personas que cruzaron en mi vida, él era alguien que noté.

Entramos al salón justo antes de que el profesor Zacklay llegara con las listas. Rápidamente, tomamos asiento en las mesas bipersonales. Mikasa se sentó al lado de Armin y, como era costumbre nuestra, cambiaríamos los lugares luego para que ninguno quedara totalmente aislado todo el año escolar.

El viejo profesor de física se acomodó los lentes redondos sobre la nariz, leyendo la lista.

-Ackerman.- llamó. Mikasa contestó estirando la mano y el anciano la miró. -¿Ackerman Levi?

-No, Ackerman Mikasa. Hasta el día de hoy, era la única Ackerman en el salón.

Antes de que me preocupara por buscar a Levi, éste descorrió la puerta.

-Ackerman Levi. Dicen que quedé en este salón.

-Es extraño. Ya tenemos una Ackerman. De todos modos, puede pasar al fondo, al lado de Jaeger.

Mikasa parecía entender algo al mismo tiempo que yo no dejaba de agradecer al cielo, Dios, Buda, Alá, Stephen Hawking o quien fuera la gran casualidad. Tendría a Levi sentado a mi lado todo el año, en el mismo salón.

Durante la próxima hora, el profesor nos dio las clásicas charlas de principio de año y escribió seis ejercicios en la pizarra para el día siguiente, dejándonos solos dentro del aula a la espera de la salida. Reiner y Bertholdt tiraban bolitas de papel hacia Jean y Marco, Annie meneaba la cabeza buscando a Mina para hablar y luego las chicas del aula formaron un círculo con las sillas, chismoseando mientras los chicos se entretenían con la guerra de papel.

Está demás decir que yo no dejaba de mirar a Levi. Me gustaba el estuche con estampado verde escocés en su lado de la mesa junto a un cuaderno rayado en el que debatía con los ejercicios. Apreciaba cada detalle suyo: su letra era bonita y curvilínea, su brazo chocaba con el mío al escribir. Él era zurdo, pero no torcía el brazo ni inclinaba medio cuerpo sobre sí mismo para escribir como solía hacerlo Reiner.

Yo tenía el mentón apoyado en la mano izquierda, mirándole de forma descarada y espontánea, dejando mi brazo derecho intencionalmente sobre la mesa para que él lo golpeara un poco al escribir. Él me ignoraba por completo, absorto en su mundo de ejercicios de física sin calculadora. Una vez terminado, dejó el lápiz a un lado y tocó suavemente el hombro de Mikasa.

-Velocidad final: ciento veinticuatro, ¿no?

-No, saqué trescientos y tantos.

-¿Estás usando correctamente las fórmulas?

Oh sí, escuchar a los primos Ackerman era tan divertido. Estaba más que claro quiénes eran los cerebritos del aula, mientras yo con suerte sumaba números de dos cifras sin sufrir un derrame cerebral.

-Tenías razón, ciento veinticuatro.

Era mi oportunidad.

-¡Eres tan inteligente, Levi! – casi grité, y como siempre suele pasar fue en ese momento en el que de forma macabra toda la clase había optado por callar. De nuevo, Mikasa suspiró la frente antes de que todos empezaran a molestarme.

-¡Uuuuuh! ¡A Jaeger le gusta el nuevo! – delató jean Kirschtein. Nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, menos ahora. Sospechaba que sostenía una relación con Marco Bodt, siempre estaban peligrosamente juntos al igual que Reiner y Bertholdt.

-No lo intentes, Ackerman.- Continuó Reiner-. Jaeger tiene todas las enfermedades genéticas que puedas imaginarte. Lupus, anemia, hemofilia, cáncer de ovario… ¡Jaeger es por sí solo una enfermedad! ¡Es el síndrome de Eren Jaeger!

Empezaron a reír. Sabía lo pesados que eran, así que no me costaba nada ignorarles y no tardaron en regresar a lo suyo. Sin embargo, el sonrojo en mis mejillas perduró y Levi lo había notado.

-Tu nombre es Eren, ¿verdad? – me dijo si despegar la mirada de su cuaderno. Usaba el puntiagudo lápiz como un pequeño puñal sobre la hoja. Hice un esfuerzo abismal para no lanzarme sobre él en el momento en el que pronunció mi nombre con acento francés. Sonó tan bonito ese "Egen"-. Escucha, pequeña escoria… no te enamores de mí.

Un momento...

-¿Ah?- pregunté-. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?

Ok, ese era el momento en el que una persona normal y con al menos dos neuronas funcionales negaría la situación. Pero como soy yo, básicamente le grité que tenía su algo que me gustaba.

-No lo hagas. Sólo eso. – gruñó en una orden y sus diminutos ojitos me miraron amenazantes. Se levantó hacia la puerta del salón y la descorrió para salir al pasillo. Estaba contra las reglas hacerlo, pero creo que eso era lo último en su cabeza.

-Te lo dije. – fue la seca opinión de Mikasa. Pensé que se quedaría y dejaría a su extraño primo irse. Pensé mal, extrañamente salió tras él. Esperé unos segundos bajo la mirada intranquila de Armin, él adivinaba mis intenciones.

-Te avisaré al celular si viene algún profesor.- soltó en un suspiro. Ya me conocía lo suficiente para saber que iría tras de él y Mikasa.

Tomé el celular y salí del aula tras ellos al mejor estilo James Bond. Los encontré por los casilleros, justo cuando Mikasa lograba alcanzarlo. Rápidamente, avancé hacia el basurero más cercano y me escondí tras de este, sentándome en el suelo y abrazando mis piernas. Las cosas tomaron un giro inesperado en un segundo, cuando ambos primos empezaron a hablar.

-Intenta ser un poco más amable, Levi. Ellos no tienen idea de lo que pasó.

-No es asunto tuyo.

-Lo es desde el momento en el que supe toda la historia.

¿Historia? ¿Había una historia? ¿Un viejo amor quizás? ¿Bullying? Esperé pacientemente por saberlo.

-Te repito, no es asunto tuyo, ni de nadie.

Mikasa se veía extrañamente preocupada. Ella solía ser más expresiva conmigo, pero su preocupación por otros era diferente y ese era el caso de Levi. Él se recargó contra la pared, apoyando una de las piernas en ésta y cruzando los brazos.

-Mi padre te pidió que me vigilaras, ¿verdad?

-Cuidar fue el término que empleó.

-Tsch… qué molesto.

-¿Estás tomando tus medicinas?

-Me hicieron firmar el jodido compromiso de cumplir con el tratamiento y hacerme los exámenes periódicamente, además de ir al maldito infectólogo cada mes.

-Me parece bien. ¿Cómo fue tu último conteo?

-Carga viral imperceptible. Y los CD4 en ochocientos. El estúpido TEL me tiene algo tranquilo.

-Veo que Farlan e Isabel te cuidan.

-Quedaron en el otro salón. Supondré que mi padre movió algunas influencias para que quedáramos nosotros en el mismo.

Continuaron con su charla nada particular por un momento hasta que la campana anunció el cambio de hora. Rápidamente logré arrastrarme hacia el baño y esperé por que pasaran de vuelta al salón. Yo huiría a la sala de computadoras para averiguar algunas cosas, para empezar: ¿qué era un TEL?

Primera referencia encontrada:

_**.tel - Wikipedia, la enciclopedia libre**_  
es. wikipedia wiki/tel  
. tel es un dominio de internet de nivel superior aprobado por la ICANN como un dominio patrocinado. Estará restringido a servicios de "comunicación por...

Ok, dudaba que fuera eso. Él había mencionado algo de un infectólogo. Ni siquiera tenía idea de que eso existiera, pero busqué "TEL" e "Infectólogo". De nuevo: nada.

La hora de salida llegaría y yo no sabría qué era un maldito TEL. Entonces, recordé el asunto de las cargas virales. ¿Qué era eso? ¿Qué era un CD4?

Lo busqué, y me bastaron algunas líneas para entender que eran células del sistema inmune. Quise golpearme la cabeza, yo tenía líos en ese jodido sistema y no recordaba qué era un CD4. ¿Acaso Levi también tenía lupus? De ser así, yo lo acompañaría y ayudaría a sentirse más cómodo.

Pero no…

El CD4 estaba asociado a algo más que le daba fama. Un virus que lo seleccionaba para invadirlos, multiplicarse e infectar a más. Temblando, me atreví a escribir "Carga viral" en Google. Ahora todo tenía relación…

"_Las mediciones de carga viral más frecuentes en la actualidad son para casos de infección por VIH, citomegalovirus y de hepatitis viral C y B."_

¿Qué?

"_Los linfocitos-T CD4, son las células preferidas por el VIH para reproducirse. Tras introducirse en ellas, el virus procede a manipular el código genético celular para que el CD4 modifique su comportamiento habitual y se dedique a hacer copias del VIH."_

No… de repente, vino el tercer click: yo buscando "tratamiento para el VIH".

"_Esta enfermedad carece de una cura. Sin embargo el tratamiento habitual consiste en Tenofovir, Efavirenz y Lamivudina, también conocido como TEL". _

De nuevo, alguien con dos neuronas lo había pensado. Sin embargo, yo quería saber más, pero no sobre su enfermedad.

Deseaba saber más sobre Levi Ackerman aunque tenía miedo. Me sentía como el conocedor del secreto mejor guardado del universo; pero al mismo tiempo, me supe el hombre más idiota sobre la faz de la tierra al pensar algo como "quiero que ese chico sonría". Idiota, o muy noble.

Quería la sonrisa de Levi.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2: Sirius.** La estrella más brillante después del sol, una que gira en torno a una estrella muerta. _

* * *

_Bueno, realmente tenía mis dudas respecto a subir este fic, pero los mismos chicos me alentaron y realmente quisiera que el mensaje se capte. Por ahora puede ser chocante (vamos, que todos tenemos nuestros prejuicios frente al VIH, hasta yo que estoy en 5to año de medicina creía que una persona infectada moría en breve, pero no, ya vemos que hay parejas super estables que llevan juntas 20 años). _

_En fin, espero les gustase. Los capítulos serán algo cortitos por lo que podré actualizar más seguido. _

_Les deseo suerte en sus actividades :3 _

_¿Reviews?_

_Con amor: **Vero**. _


	2. Sirius, la estrella nómada

**PLANETARIUM**

_**2: Sirius. **_

Entre otras cosas en mi cabeza, pensaba en Sirius. No, no Sirius Black, aunque debo admitir que soy un gran fan de Harry Potter y que más de una vez de pequeños jugamos Quiddich en casa de Armin. Yo usaba una poderosa Nimbus 2000 (en realidad era un mechudo) que dejaba por detrás al trapeador de Mikasa. Entre nuestros antecedentes criminales teníamos el asesinato de más de un inocente florero de la familia Arlet.

A todo esto, Gryffindor siempre le ganaba a Ravenclaw. Mikasa y Armin eran el poderoso equipo Ravenclaw (odiaban a Slytherin) y yo era un valiente Gryffindor. Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando vi a Levi frente a la escuela el sombrero seleccionador de mi cabeza bramó "¡Slytherin!". Mi Levi era una pequeña lagartija.

Sirius es la estrella más brillante del firmamento. Pensé en eso cuando lo vi corriendo en la clase de deportes. Ya había pasado tres semanas desde que empezáramos las clases y él no hacía sino brillar. Era excelente en todo lo que hacía, tanto que le daba una buena pelea a Mikasa. Si bien ella lo superaba en química, él la vencía con física. Ella amaba la historia, él la literatura. Ella era muy buena en filosofía, él en música. Los dos genios del grado ahora corrían en la prueba de selección para atletismo.

Siempre habíamos creído que Mikasa era excelente por eso de llevar descendencia japonesa. Ya veíamos que no, que al parecer su genialidad se debía a las exigencias de la familia Ackerman.

Pero como ninguno de ellos es una Mary Sue perfecta, tenían un detalle que parecía ser la debilidad de los Ackerman: sus relaciones sociales eran pésimas y se limitaban a unas cuantas personas. Reprobarían una prueba de empatía o de conocimientos sobre la vida. Ni Mikasa ni Levi sabían, por ejemplo, cómo iniciar una conversación, ni cómo contar un chiste, mucho menos cómo coquetear. Aún así, los pretendientes no faltaban, para ninguno. Mikasa llevaba su tercer rechazo del año a Jean Kirschtein (vamos, sabemos que es gay) y Levi… bueno, las cartas anónimas no faltaban. Él sabía de 3 cartas en su mesa y 2 en el casillero, cuando en realidad había recibido 23 cartas en la mesa -llegaba antes que él para esconderlas- y unas trece personas merodeaban su casillero –solía gruñir a quien se acercase a éste-.

Nadie me quitaría a mi Levi.

En esas tres semanas había logrado unas cuantas charlas con él. Nunca se veía muy animado para hablar, pero tampoco rechazaba un buen debate sobre astronomía o literatura, aunque juzgara los libros que yo leía como "literatura light que sirve para pasar el rato y nada más".

Así fuese para soportar sus críticas, me encantaba escucharle. Con algo de suerte, a veces despegaba los ojos del libro y me miraba. Algo decía, algo en su bonito acento francés, pero hasta eso yo me hundía en sus hermosos ojos celestinos.

Aquí viene la pregunta que todos me hacen, ¿tienes Alzheimer o eres idiota? ¿Cómo puedes insistir en andar con un enfermo de VIH? ¿Conoces los riesgos?

Esta es mi respuesta: los enfermos son ellos, los que creen la publicidad alocada en la que básicamente se incapacita a un portador. Sólo quisiera que viesen a Levi; se ve mucho más sano que yo y de incapacitado no tiene nada.

Un día antes, al regresar a casa hice un cuaderno. Sería mi primer regalo para él, ya pensaba en cómo iría: las tapas verdes (en un momento dado se le escapó que le gustaba el tono verde de mis ojos) y de portada una imagen del cortometraje desconocido que Disney hizo para Salvador Dalí. En una parte, una bailarina sin rostro y de formas simétricas danzaba y la cabeza redonda resbalaba grácil por su brazo hasta la mano. Esa gracia y perfección me recordaba a él. Dibujaría también estrellas, una constelación y algunos recortes de planetas. Me pasé la tarde entera editando e imprimiendo hojas especiales para nuestro cuaderno. Si encontraba alguna frase bonita, la acomodaba en una esquina de la hoja y si venía con una imagen, la usaba como separador.

Con suerte encontraba una que otra frase arrancada de la mente de un autor desconocido, otras de gente conocidísima y con tanto riego literario, mi mente formó algunas propias.

De algún modo, terminé imprimiendo un par de agradables palabras que encontré en internet, sobre parejas en las que uno portaba la enfermedad y el otro no.

"EL SER PORTADOR DE VIH ES UNA CIRCUNSTANCIA, EL AMAR A ALGUIEN SIEMPRE VIENE ACOMPAÑADO DE LA ACEPTACIÓN DE LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS DE CADA UNO."

Puede que el mundo me vea como un crío tonto, obsesionado, dependiente o lo que sea. La gente es mala; los prejuicios nunca faltan en los labios de los demás ni mucho menos las opiniones y cuestionamientos que nadie les pide. Créeme que en ese momento, incluso ahora, lo que más quise, quiero y querré escuchar siempre será un "Concuerdo contigo: el sexo no lo es todo".

Entonces, el mundo no era solamente la misma historia, ni siquiera las cosas "tenían que ser" de la forma que todos lo ven. Nosotros no íbamos a ser una pareja "normal", eso lo sabía bien. Algo en mi ser me pedía intentarlo, me gritaba que le diese vida a ese chico tan triste y solitario. Me pedía escribir un amor diferente a su lado; uno basado en pequeños detalles y grandes deseos.

Sí, lo entendiste. Estaba renunciando de forma voluntaria a una de las cosas más "importantes" del mundo: el sexo. Pero es que en ese momento, el sólo hecho de que él algún día me permitiese tomar su mano, me dejara entrar en ese reducido y oscuro mundito, eso para mí sería algo mucho más grande y hermoso que un estúpido revolcón.

Así empecé nuestro diario, guardando para después una pequeña reflexión de alguien más entendido en el tema.

"Cada vez hay más parejas en las que **uno vive con VIH y el otro no**. Son las llamadas **parejas serodiscordantes**. Algunas llevan más de 20 años juntas, y teniendo sexo seguro, permanecen sin transmisión entre ellos. Actualmente el VIH/SIDA se ha convertido en una enfermedad crónica, gracias a los tratamientos cada vez más eficaces. Esto permite vivir una relación larga, sin estar obsesionados por las consecuencias de la enfermedad, y teniendo un sexo bastante completo, excepto por el mantenimiento de las precauciones para evitar una transmisión."

_**-x-**_

-Pst, pst…- Farlan e Isabel se acercaban, interrumpiendo mi descanso. Dada mi condición física, debía limitarme a observar a los otros ejercitándose-. ¿Podemos hablar?

La clase de deportes era una de las clases en las que ambos salones coincidían. Los seguí detrás del arco de futbol donde Reiner y Bertholdt practicaban penales usando a Connie Springle como portero y blanco de sus balonazos.

-¿Sucede algo?

-Seremos directos. Te gusta Levi, ¿verdad? – preguntó Isabel. El sonrojo en mis mejillas me delató y ella echó a reír sin malicia alguna-. ¡Qué ternura!

-Bueno, no estás nada mal. Eres el hijo del Doctor Jaeger, ¿no? El cirujano cardiovascular.

-Sí, soy yo. –Delaté jugando con mis manos, nervioso, como si ellos fuesen los padres de Levi-. ¿No les parece extraño que me guste Levi?

-¡Para nada! – Isabel reía-. Siempre son chicos los que se acercan a él. Normalmente los apartamos pero tú nos agradas.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

Ambos dirigieron la mirada a mi pequeño cuervo. Era su tercera vuelta y tanto él como Mikasa iban muy parejos. Escuché el click de un celular y luego Isabel me mostró mi propia imagen.

-Porque miras a Levi con profundo cariño y ganas de protegerlo. Por eso nos agradas.

Recordé los datos que apenas pude tragar días atrás. Aún esperaba que eso no fuera real, que él no fuese portador del VIH y que sólo fuera una mala pasada o que escuché mal.

-Levi nos ha dicho que andas muy al pendiente de él. – continuó Farlan.

-¿Ah? ¿Qué les dijo, si puedo saberlo?

-Que le trajiste el libro de Stephen Hawking que le faltaba leer; que te mencionó su amor por los dulces y cada mañana llegas con algo para él junto a un poco de café caliente.

-Ah, eso es porque también leo a Stephen Hawking y cerca de mi casa hay una pastelería que abre muy temprano, sólo debo levantarme unos minutos antes y puedo traerle esas cosas.

-¿Lo ves? Otros chicos sólo tantean el terreno con él y se preocupan por gustarle. Tú te preocupas por darle un poco de felicidad día a día.- Isabel se llevó la mano contra la frente en actitud dramática- ¿Por qué los mejores hombres se fijan en otros hombres?

-¡Lo conscientes mucho, Eren! – Farlan me palmeó la espalda-. Le demuestras cariño incluso si…

-Incluso si cada día me recuerda que no debo enamorarme de él. – Ambos bajaron la mirada-. ¿Qué pasó con Levi? ¿Tuvo una mala experiencia amorosa? ¿Alguien lo lastimó?

De repente, el perfil de ambos cambió. Se miraron en complicidad, guardando un secreto. Ellos lo sabían, y yo no podía delatar mi intromisión en la vida de Levi.

-Eh… algo así…- contestó Farlan.

-Levi pasó por algo muy terrible, Eren. No hay mucho que podamos decirte al respecto. – Isabel paseaba los ojos de un lado a otro, nerviosa-. Como puedes ver, es alguien que tiene el corazón roto y es por eso que nunca manifiesta sus emociones.

-Ya veo… ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer para que Levi se sienta mejor?

-Por ahora, puedes comprarle un poco de té frío antes de que Smith se acerque a él.

Oh no, ese era mi problema mayor: Irvin Smith. Era un estudiante de orígenes americanos junto a Mike Zackarius y era famoso por dos cosas:

1: Su carisma. Siempre lo elegían como presidente de la escuela y su club de fans ahora se veía en problemas intentando contener a las fanáticas de Farlan.

2: Su guardaespaldas. No importaba el lugar ni el momento, el gigante de Mike Zackarius lo rondaba, cubriéndole las espaldas. Es por eso que, por mucho que lo intentaran él había pasado invicto sin sufrir el bullying de Reiner y Bertholdt.

Ahora, esa bestia rubia de ojos azules, con gran carisma -no me imagino qué otra cosa más podría tener grande- y peinado lamido a la izquierda planeaba quitarme a mi Levi.

Llevaba un buen tiempo rondándolo, más de una vez pasó por el casillero de mi novio (sí, Levi ya es mi novio, sólo que aún no lo sabe) de forma atrevida y me saludaba el muy cínico, escondiendo la carta que tenía para él.

Me adelanté a la tienda para comprar una lata de té frío y llevársela. Levi descansaba agitado de la carrera y cuando llegué le estiré la bebida.

-Gracias.- me dijo tomándola en sus bonitas, delicadas y blancas manos de muñeco de porcelana. Me senté a su lado para marcar territorio. Podía sentir la suave fragancia de su colonia francesa.

-Lo hiciste excelente.

-Tsch… sólo quería correr un poco. No estoy interesado en el atletismo.

-¡Hola! – saludó el rubio acercándose a nosotros.

Ese maldito se atrevió a hablarle a mi Levi. Bien, sólo debo controlarme un poco, y no dejar que mis emociones me delaten.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – gruñó.

-Oh, no es nada. Sólo quería hablar contigo de nuevo.

¿De nuevo? ¿Ellos ya se conocían?

-Creo que ya dijiste todo hace tres años, Irvin.

"_Ya hablaste con él, ahora vete"_ pensé. No, no podía morder al tipo aunque así lo deseara. Su mirada decía mucho, él tenía algo con mi Levi. Debo comportarme, ser precavido y…

-Quería entregarte esto personalmente. – Dijo extendiéndole cuatro sobres-. Modestia aparte, la literatura se me da muy bien. Ya lo sabes.

Levi extrajo una de las cartas del sobre, sus ojos lo repasaban de un lado a otro.

-Oh. Es bueno. Entrégaselo a la chica que te guste, la tendrás feliz.

-Las escribí pensando en ti.

Si bien ese era el momento en el que la ira me carcomía, no pude evitar notar el extraño y oculto temor de Levi a ese tipo de situaciones. Apenas respiraba, intentó parecer frío y calculador como siempre, pero claramente temía. ¿Por qué tienes tanto miedo, Levi?

-En verdad, Levi es precioso, no sólo físicamente sino también como persona. – dije envolviéndole suavemente con mi brazo. Lo sentí inquieto, después algo más tranquilo. Hora de mostrarle al tipo quién manda-. Es un tesoro que tuve la suerte de descubrir y me dio la oportunidad de resguardarlo y protegerlo en mi corazón.

-Ah, ¿están saliendo?

-Desde el año pasado.- me sorprendí cuando Levi lo dijo, tranquilo como si no pasara nada. Quise creerme eso por unos segundos y ser gaymente feliz-. Me transferí a esta escuela para estar con él.

-Oh, ya veo. De todas formas, me encantaría tener la oportunidad de compartir un café contigo. Claro, siempre y cuando Eren lo apruebe.

-Sólo si estoy ahí.

-Me parece bien.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, regresó al lado de sus compañeros.

-Ya puedes soltarme, Eren.

-Ah, lo siento. – obedecí y retorné a mi posición inicial: sentado en el montículo de pasto a su lado.

-Tsch… lamento haberte expuesto a semejante situación.

-No, no te disculpes. –La curiosidad podía conmigo-. Disculpa que lo pregunte… ¿Cómo conocías a Irvin?

-Salíamos juntos hace unos años.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

-Nos conocimos cuando pequeños, cosas del trabajo de nuestros padres. Él estudió parte de la primaria en Francia, algo de secundaria también. Regresó un año a América antes de terminar aquí. En ese año, terminamos.

-Vaya…

Apoyó las manos inclinándose hacia atrás, mirándome por el rabillo del ojo.

-Eren.

-¿Dime?

-No te has enamorado de mí, ¿verdad? –guardé silencio delator por unos segundos que lo desesperaron-. ¿¡Verdad?!

Podía tomar dos opciones: Convertirme en el clásico príncipe de serie shoujo o drama coreano y guardar mi amor en secreto, dejando que me consumiera poco a poco o ser yo; el típico estudiante idiotamente enamorado y decirle la verdad.

-Es un poco tarde para esperar que te diga que no, Levi.

De un sobresalto, se levantó.

-Eres increíble…- bramó enojado, girándose para dejarme.

-¡Levi!

Cruzaba el circuito de entrenamiento furioso, sin darse cuenta de que Mike y Bertholdt corrían para la prueba de atletismo. Calculando bien la situación, ninguno lograría detenerse a tiempo y golpearían a Levi.

Bien, hora de portarse como héroe de drama coreano, correr hacia Levi, empujarle y ver cómo él cae con suavidad al pasto del otro lado sin lesionarse mientras yo soy arrastrado por las dos moles humanas, quienes no tardan en caer sobre mí.

Oh sí, esto duele.

-¡Eren! – conozco ese grito. Mikasa va a matarme.

Corre para apartar a las dos moles y me revisa. Me he rasgado los codos y las palmas, sangro profusamente. Genial, además de la deficiencia en mis glóbulos rojos, también me fallan las plaquetas. Esto de ser anémico y hemofílico no me ayuda a conquistar a Levi.

En unos segundos, mi deportivo se llena de sangre demasiado líquida y me transportan directamente al hospital donde trabaja papá. ¡Que no era para tanto! Ahora va a regañarme como si no hubiese un mañana. Oh, ya lo estoy escuchando… "Eres tan inconsciente" "Sabes que no debes moverte" "¿Qué entiendes por Lupus complicado?" "Tu piel no resiste nada" "Anemia y hemofilia no es una combinación saludable" "Si no fuese por Mikasa ya estarías en el otro lado" "Bla,bla,bla"

Al menos Levi estaba bien.

_**-x-**_

Luego de unos cuantos tratamientos y llenarme de sueros dándome una baja limitada de 3 días (¡no! ¡Irvin puede quitarme a mi Levi en 3 días! ¿No ven que debo imponerme como macho alfa?) estoy totalmente re establecido y muy estable, aunque no me crean.

Mikasa estaba a mi lado, mezclando el puré de manzana que me dieron para ofrecérmelo. Lo rechacé.

-¡Ya! ¡Puedo comer por mi cuenta, Mikasa!

-Eren, estás herido.

-¡No voy a morir por esto!

La puerta de la habitación fue abierta y apareció Farlan en ella. Mikasa le miró, recriminadora.

-¿Cómo estás? Buen costalazo el que te dieron las dos moles humanas.

-Estoy de maravilla. ¿Cómo está Levi?

Mikasa gruñó molesta, pero la sonrisa de Farlan me tranquilizaba.

-Está afuera.- delató en un susurro-. Sólo dejan entrar a dos personas y me adelanté a entrar con Mikasa. Esta es tu oportunidad, Eren.

-¿Oportunidad?

-¡Pídele una cita!

-¿Qué?

-Sé lo que te digo. Pídesela y ya verás.

-Espera.- Mikasa lo enfrentó. Los dos sabían que el otro conocía el secreto de Levi, pero ignoraban que yo también ya era parte de la secta en pos de su felicidad-. ¿Te parece que eso está bien? No es bueno darle alas a Eren en esta situación. Levi no va a verlo como pareja. Ya ha pasado antes.

Farlan se veía más bien relajado.

-Tenemos un pequeño trato con Levi, es por eso que Isabel y yo accedimos a acompañarlo en el intercambio: él intentaría llevar una vida… ya sabes…

Faltaba la palabra "normal". Claro, no es como si cada día alguien fuese como yo e ignorara el peligro de salir con una persona infectada con el VIH. De algún modo, yo también tenía miedo, pero algo en mí me pedía a gritos estar al lado de ese chico delgado, pequeño y consumido por la soledad y los prejuicios de una sociedad cada día más frívola.

Miré a Mikasa, ella entiende el mensaje.

-Está bien. Pero como el enano haga algo indebido, lo patearé. – vociferó saliendo por la puerta. Ya sé en qué se parecen los Ackerman: incluso enojados son tranquilos y su enojo es, en cierto punto, algo peligrosamente gracioso.

-¡Sobreactúa! – indicó Farlan. Obedecí metiéndome en la cama, subiendo las cobijas hasta cubrirme la nariz.

Levi entró a la habitación, de nuevo hice esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no abalanzarme sobre él al ver su carita de preocupación.

-Oi… - saludó.

-Está tan mal, Levi. Casi muere desangrado.- Farlan señaló el suero en mi brazo-. Tuvieron que darle ocho sueros en menos de una hora y apenas lograron estabilizarle. ¡Pobrecito!

No puedo creer que alguien en este mundo sea capaz de tragarse semejante exageración; Levi lo hizo.

-Lo siento.- murmuró sentándose a un lado. Me llevé el brazo dramáticamente hacia la frente.

-Levi, quería verte. ¿Estás bien?

-Lo estoy, idiota.

-¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo? – mi tono era tan infantil que debería matarme. Pero no importa; conseguiría esa cita costara lo que costara, aún si debía poner en duda mi masculinidad.

-Sí y no.

-¿Es porque te quiero? ¿No te gusta que te quiera? –oh Dios, desviaba la mirada. ¡Qué lindo!

-No es eso, Eren. Te dejé clara la situación el primer día. Pensé que lo habías entendido.

Fingí una tos desesperada y delirante. Él se asustó y me tomó por los hombros.

-¡Eren! – ya sabía que no era tan insensible como parece-. ¿Necesitas algo? –Sí, una dosis de Levimicina por favor-. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

Bingo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, mientras deliraba pedía algo como… una cita contigo.- atacó Farlan.

-¿¡Qué?!

-¿Serías capaz de negarle una cita a este pobre muchacho moribundo?

-Levi, no puedo verte. ¿Estás ahí? – gimoteé para darme mayor dramatismo. Dios, en serio, me doy cuenta de lo inocente que es Levi frente a este tipo de situaciones. Puede ser muy maduro y calculador, pero definitivamente es inocente en cuanto a manipulación ajena.

Me miró fijamente y me atreví a devolverle una mirada inocente y llena de cariño. Oh sí, no puedes resistirte a mis encantos, pequeño Levi. Yo tampoco puedo resistirme a los tuyos. ¿Y si dejamos de halar la cuerda en extremos opuestos y más bien la usamos para amarrarnos?

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! – Soltó desesperado - ¡Saldré contigo de una jodida vez!

Abrí uno de los ojos para mirarle por detrás de la cobija que me cubría hasta la nariz.

-¿Puedo invitarte un helado?

-Sí.

-¿Y tomarte de la mano?

-Eso sí que no…

-¡Agh! ¡Qué dolor!

-¡Ya! ¡Sí puedes! ¡Deja de torturarme con eso!

-¿Qué tal un besito?

-¡No me digas! ¿Y tu nieve de qué la quieres?

-Pensar que podría entrar en coma hoy y no tendría la promesa de un besito de Levi para aferrarme a la vida…

-Maldito manipulador… -la escena divertía a Farlan, ya no disimulaba sujetándose el estómago con fuerza por la risa.

-¡Entonces mañana pasaré por ti!

-Puedes faltar mañana también, Levi. –agregó el rubio. La idea de faltar a clases parece molestar a mi pequeño-. Eren tiene baja de tres días. Recuerda que tú tienes permiso especial, úsalo sabiamente.

Ni Farlan ni yo pudimos contener la risa. Levi pasó por su lado golpeándole el brazo con fuerza, dando un portazo al salir.

-Gracias.- le digo al chico cuando paramos de reír.

-Te estoy confiando la felicidad de Levi. No la eches a perder, Jaeger. Esta puede ser tu primera, única y última oportunidad.

-¿De enamorarlo?

-Entre otras cosas.- sonreía auténticamente feliz por Levi-. De enseñarle a ese chico tan solitario y triste qué significa vivir.

En ese momento pensé en tres cosas para regalarle y hacer nuestra cita especial:

1: Un cuaderno hecho a mano.  
2: Una semilla.  
3: Una estrella.

* * *

_**Capítulo 3: Venus.**  
_

* * *

_Agradezco a todas las personas que apoyan este proyecto, así como los dos chicos que lo viven también les están agradecidos por el apoyo. Apenas tengo algo de tiempo para hablarles, pero de todos modos les estoy agradecida. _

_**Nota**: No abandoné Anonyme ni Secreto en Auschwitz, no me dedico expresamente a escribir aunque así lo deseara y muchas cosas han pasado últimamente por lo cual no podía subir capítulos (tengo promesa con Ale). Agradezco su paciencia y buen humor :)_

_Los capítulos de este fic son cortos, apenas vamos comenzando así que las cosas no serán claras aún. _

_Espero les gustara._

_**PD**: Los chicos que lo vivieron (Alexis que es Eren y Eric que es Levi) están dispuestos a contestar sus preguntas, así que pueden dejar algunas._

_Gracias por leer :) _


	3. Venus gira sobre su eje de amor

**PLANETARIUM**

_**3: Venus.  
**Gira en su eje de amor._

Está demás decir que hice el drama del siglo para salir de la sala de urgencias del hospital. Luego de un hermoso sermón por parte de mi padre sobre el niño descuidado que siempre he sido. En realidad, nunca podría cuestionarle, ni a él ni a mi madre y no porque ellos sean de esos padres que infunden miedo y tienden a castigar por todo, sino porque al contrario, ellos siempre habían sido unos padres increíbles y buenos conmigo.

Ellos sabían muy bien lo que eran dificultades, puesto que yo nací cuando papá apenas ingresaba a la facultad de medicina y mamá aún estaba en la escuela secundaria. Las cosas fueron difíciles para ellos desde un principio, pero a pesar de que pudieron tomar la vía de abortarme, terminar y seguir con sus vidas; me quisieron desde que supieron de mí, intentaron traerme al mundo y cuando nací y vieron a ese bebé con la piel destrozada y supieron que tendría muchos problemas inmunes decidieron de nuevo luchar por darme una vida sin limitaciones, por hacer que me centrara en ver las cosas buenas y bonitas e ignorar lo malo.

Siempre he creído que la única diferencia entre otros padres y los míos fue que los padres normales dicen "cuidado hijo" cuando los míos me decían "inténtalo". Sí, estaba más que seguro que aceptarían a Levi, pero primero él debía aceptar algo conmigo.

-Eren, es mejor si te quedas aquí.- decía mi padre sentado a mi lado en el camastro del hospital. El suero ya se terminaba y apenas eran las siete de la noche. - ¿Qué pasa si te complicas entrada la noche? Esos raspones podrían infectarse.

-Papá, en serio estoy bien. Según el hemograma mis defensas están normales, podrán evitar cualquier infección.

Con cuidado, retiró el suero de mi brazo y aplicó una torunda de algodón sobre el punto donde había estado la aguja.

-¿Por qué quieres volver a casa? Tenemos tele con cable aquí también, Eren.

-No papá, no es eso. – Dije riéndome de buena gana-. Mañana tengo una cita.

-¿Una cita? – arqueó las cejas y las levantó-. Hijo, no es por molestarte pero, por favor dime que no es Mikasa. Su padre será muy amigo mío, pero va a matarte.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡Mikasa es como mi hermana!

-Uff… qué alivio. ¿Entonces?

-Bueno… no está tan lejos. ¿Si te lo digo prometes no echarme de casa por ello?

-Eren, ¿alguna vez he hecho algún comentario racista, homofóbico o similares?

-Jamás.

-¿Entonces? Sabes que como médico y ser humano guardo gran respeto por la integridad de un individuo.

Tenía razón. Era mi padre y si acaso decía algo malo, podía usar su gran filantropía en contra.

-Es el primo de Mikasa… ingresó a la escuela hace un mes, lo transfirieron.

Se sorprendió, pero no porque su hijo saliese con otro varón. Él sabía algo.

-¿Levi? ¿Me estás hablando de Levi Ackerman? ¿El francés?

-¿Lo conocías? ¿Qué sabes de él? ¡Dime, por favor! – rogué en un susurro procurando no llamar la atención de las enfermeras que pasaban.

Mi padre giró la cabeza para tantear el lugar. Se veía preocupado, casi angustiado. Esto iba más allá de su "amor" a la humanidad y deseo samaritano de ayudarlos.

-Su padre era… un hombre terrible. Levi no tuvo una buena vida, Eren. Has debido notarlo.

-Es un poco callado y no parece interesado en hacer amigos.

Suspiró largamente. Me tomó por los hombros mirándome fijo.

-Eren, nunca te he dicho nada sobre tus decisiones porque quiero que las tomes de forma consciente, sé que este no es un capricho infantil tuyo porque conozco al hijo que he criado. Levi es una persona muy frágil, tanto como un cristal. Él tiene mucho odio en su interior, es entendible por las cosas que vivió. Pero debes saber que ese cristal contiene veneno y si se rompe, va a caer sobre ti.

-Lo sé. Lo sé muy bien, papá.

-Por lo que más quieras, que no se te ocurra tener…-se detuvo. Pasó la derecha por su frente, estaba sudando y estaba asustado.- Olvídalo. Eres pequeño aún, dudo que sepas de esas cosas.

-¿Tener relaciones con él? –asintió. Podía decirle entonces-. Sé lo que tiene, papá.

Sorprendido, soltó un respingo delator.

-¿Mikasa te dijo algo?

-En realidad escuché una conversación suya.

-Eren, eso no se hace.

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé muy bien, papá! Pero… si hubieras visto la soledad de Levi ese día… bueno, creo que no tengo excusa. No lo haré nunca más.

-Sabes muy bien a lo que estás yendo, Eren. Sabes que esto no es un juego y que cualquier cosa que puedas hacer lastimaría a Levi de una forma terrible. No es nada fácil lo que él está viviendo, mi colega el psiquiatra lo atiende pero el padre de Mikasa me ha comentado algunas cosas. Él está realmente asustado respecto a esta cuestión de las relaciones.

-¿Fue el chico Smith el que lo contagió?

-No, Eren. No voy a darte detalles de eso porque es algo que me comentaron. Yo creo que debes ganarte la confianza de Levi y que sea él quien te lo diga.

Dejándome con una terrible incógnita en la cabeza, marcó un número en su celular pidiéndome un taxi.

-Papá…

-Firmaré tu alta solicitada, ve a casa y descansa. Tengo guardia hoy. Ya sabes, te dejé tallarines en el refrigerador. – Llevó la mano al bolsillo y me extendió un poco de dinero-. Lleva a Levi a almorzar o al parque de diversiones. Él necesita distraerse un poco de todo esto.

-¡Sí!

Estoy seguro que mi cara expresaba toda la gratitud que sentía por él. Mi padre era así, de esas personas que nunca dejan de ser humanos. Él sabía mejor que yo sobre el asunto de Levi, era por eso que se mostraba tan comprensivo. Él entendía muy bien el dolor de otra persona.

Sin embargo, él en ese instante también creía que lo mío era un capricho pasajero, que no duraría más de una semana con él. Cuán equivocado estaba.

-x-

Desperté a las cinco de la mañana para tomar una ducha rápida (el dermatólogo me tenía prohibidos más de 5 minutos ya que eso resecaba mi piel más de lo que ya estaba) y rápidamente al secarme puse sobre la piel de mis brazos, tórax, abdomen, espalda y piernas las gasas con crema hidratante y vaselina, envolviéndolas con vendas blancas. Mi piel se veía mucho mejor cada día y eso me alegraba, quizás con algo de tiempo no necesitaría de estas cosas.

Luego de momificarme como mandaba el tratamiento y revisar mis heridas del día anterior, pasé una hora entera eligiendo mi ropa esperando que no se viera extraña con los guantes blancos de algodón que el dermatólogo me mandaba a usar en los días secos. Quería verme bien para él, quería gustarle. De nada me ayudaba el mensaje al celular de la noche pasada.

_De: Farlan  
Los franceses saben por lo menos 40 formas de anudar una bufanda.  
No insinúo nada ;)_

Genial, yo sabía 40 formas de cómo envolverme el cuerpo en gasas pero mi sentido de la moda no era el mejor. Al final opté por una gabardina negra, jeans azules, una bufanda blanca y zapatos negros, llevando el bolso que solía usar para la escuela con algo de dinero y sus regalos en él. Debía pasar por Levi a la hora que acostumbraba a ir a la escuela.

Papá tenía guardia en el hospital, lo que me había librado de que convirtiera mi habitación en una sala de cuidados intensivos. Mamá no regresaría hasta mañana de su visita a mi abuela en otra ciudad por lo que estaba libre de todo control por ese día.

Al salir de casa pasé por la pastelería para comprarle una donut de chocolate que tanto le gustaba.

En el camino hacia su departamento me puse a hojear el cuaderno. Me había quedado demasiado bien, tanto que una chica me preguntó dónde lo había comprado. Si acaso no lograría entrar a la universidad, ya sabía a qué podía dedicarme. Oh sí, sería un gran zapatero.

Es broma, elegiría una carrera que me sirviese para cuidar de él. Quizás medicina o enfermería. No, papá ya era médico y casi nunca estaba en casa, no me gustaría abandonar tanto a Levi. En realidad, me encantaría pasar todo el día a su lado o trabajar en algo en lo que ambos pudiésemos estar juntos. ¿Una panadería? ¿Una tienda de barrio? Lo que fuera estaría bien, así podría estar todo el tiempo junto a él.

Sin notarlo, estaba construyendo mi futuro en base a su seguridad y felicidad.

Cuando llegué, noté que en realidad su casa quedaba a menos de un kilómetro de la escuela. Podría ofrecerme a acompañarlo diariamente si ese era el caso. Dicen que la seguridad es el rasgo más hermoso en una persona y yo actuaba movido por ella. Lo sabía, tenía la certeza de que Levi no era inmune a mi cariño y cuidados. En realidad, creo que nadie en este mundo es inmune a saberse especial y querido.

Vivía en el octavo piso de un edificio para estudiantes. Caminé por el largo pasillo con vista a la calle, cruzándome en el camino con Farlan e Isabel. Llegarían tarde a clases, pero de todos modos no evitaron sonreír y contarme algo.

-¡Te está preparando el desayuno! – Dijo Isabel entusiasmada tomándome las manos, dando pequeños saltos-. ¡Él nunca quiere desayunar y ayer fue a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas!

Entorné los ojos mirando a Farlan.

-Lo obligaste, ¿no? – pregunté.

-¡Juro que lo hizo solito! Fui hace unos minutos a despertarle y ya estaba en la cocina. ¡Es tu oportunidad! Él siempre cumple sus promesas, y si mal no recuerdo ayer hasta lograste sonsacarle un beso. Diviértanse y tráelo de regreso antes de que oscurezca.

Sin decir más, se alejaron con paso rápido hacia las gradas y desaparecieron.

El departamento de Levi era el último del pasillo, una maceta sin planta esperaba afuera al lado del tapete, ¡genial! ¡Esa maceta serviría para mi primer regalo! Toqué dos veces con la mano y al cabo de unos segundos abría la puerta.

-Buenos días. –saludó, dejándome pasar.

Se veía precioso como siempre, con los jeans justos y un suéter varias tallas más grandes que le cubrían los dedos y cuyo cuello le caía por los hombros. Caminaba por la casa alfombrada descalzo y me di cuenta que debería hacer lo mismo dejando mis zapatos en la entrada al puro estilo japonés, sólo que él lo hacía por cuestiones de limpieza. El aire acondicionado de su departamento me obligaba a quitarme el abrigo.

Su departamento era pequeño. Tenía la estufa, un refrigerador, la mesa y una estantería con libros en la misma habitación, el baño a un lado y en una esquina su cama con una réplica de un cuadro de Picasso y varios dibujos adornando la pared. Todo estaba perfectamente ordenado y limpio.

-Vaya, eres muy ordenado.

-Siéntate en mi cama mientras preparo el desayuno.- señaló.

Me acerqué para ver en la estantería pequeña por encima de su cama un grupo de libros, entre ellos el que le había prestado. A su lado un álbum de fotos. Giré la cabeza para cerciorarme y él no me prestaba ninguna atención. Apenas entreabrí el álbum y me encontré con una foto suya al lado de Irvin, unos años atrás con un papel adhesivo que decía "Te amo Levi".

Ok, me lo tenía bien merecido por curioso.

Aunque la idea de recostarme y verle cocinándome como mi buen esposo me tentaba, pasé de estar en la banca a entrar en el campo de juego. Me daba la espalda mientras untaba un poco de mantequilla en dos rebanadas de pan frente al tostador, de forma sigilosa me acerqué a por mi pequeña y adorable presa. Un poco más, sólo un poco más…

Acaricié su cadera con delicadeza usando ambas manos, él dejó caer el cuchillo por la impresión. Me pareció algo tierno, pero no tardó en cambiar. Recogió el cuchillo, girándose y amenazándome con él. De nuevo, tenía esos ojos que intentaban atemorizar pero sólo escondían a alguien asustado.

-Levi… -parecía regresar en sí. Apenas cerró los ojos retornando a su posición inicial, dejando las piezas de pan en el tostador.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso. – gruñó apoyando las manos sobre el mesón.

-Es que… - vamos Eren; sé fuerte, rudo, macho y viril.- Quiero abrazarte.

Lo pensó unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro resignado.

-Hazlo de una puta vez y déjame en paz.

-¡Sí!

Giró para mirarme de frente, conteniéndose para no golpearme, crispando los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo. Me acerqué a él, primero mis manos se posaron delicadamente sobre las suyas obligándole a relajarse.

-Ya, Levi. Confía en mí. – le susurré con el afecto que siempre tuve para él, como cuando mamá me consolaba. Poco a poco, reaccionó de forma dócil y nos tomamos de las manos. Esa cercanía, algo tan sencillo como eso hizo que mi corazón ardiera en llamas. Lo quería más de lo que había pensado y sólo saber que confiaba en mí hacía que me doblegue por completo a su voluntad. –Te quiero.

-No deberías.

-Te quiero.- repetí.

-Eren, apenas me conoces.

-Por eso digo que te quiero, no que te amo. Tampoco digo que sólo me gustas porque ya conozco un poco de ti y siento cariño por la persona que contiene tu cuerpo.

Me aproximé a él para envolverle finamente entre mis brazos. Era increíble, su cuerpo encajó con el mío en el abrazo como si fuésemos un par de esculturas hechas para unirse. Llevando ambas manos sobre mi pecho y apenas inclinando la cabeza sobre mi hombro cerró los ojos.

Quería decírselo; que ya no está solo peleando en esa situación tan terrible; que yo estaría a su lado a sabiendas de todo esto y por sobre todo: que quería hacerlo sentir amado.

La tostadora interrumpió nuestro mágico momento escupiendo los dos panes en ella, pero aún cuando hizo ese sonido anunciando que teníamos pan tostado, Levi permaneció un poco más en nuestro abrazo.

-Oi, el pan va a enfriarse.- linda excusa para separarse de mí. O quizás para convencerse a sí mismo de que puede seguir sin mí. Al menos ya sentí su calor.

Dejó las tostadas en un plato que era para mí, junto a huevos revueltos y un poco de tocino.

-¿Quieres té?

-Sí, por favor.

Normalmente elegía cereales, pero esa mañana quise tomar lo mismo que él. Me alargó el plato con el desayuno y sirvió té para los dos.

-Lamento no tener algo mejor. No es como si recibiera visitas diariamente. – Entre líneas: "y cuánto desearía que así fuera". Si algo he aprendido es que la gente solitaria no siempre desea estarlo-. Y ten cuidado con la taza, se la pedí prestada a Isabel.

-Está perfecto para mí.- dije. Las tazas eran por demás diferentes, lo que me indicaba que él nunca había tenido intención alguna de traer desde Francia algo que le indicara que debía compartir su vida con otra persona. Algo tan tonto como tener sólo una de cada cosa me decía mucho de su vida y sus bajas expectativas de compartirla.

No podía evitar quedarme clavado mirándole, incluso la forma en cómo tomaba la taza me parecía especial y bonita.

-Entonces, ¿cómo va eso que dijo Braun? – Preguntó de repente, hablando de Reiner y la burla del día anterior-. ¿Enfermedades?

-Ah, eso. Bueno… podría decirse que la genética me juega un poco mal a veces.

-¿A veces? Jaeger, casi mueres desangrado ayer. –Arqueó una ceja, desconfiado-. O eso me diste a entender.

-Todo sea por una cita contigo.

-Tsch. Deja de jugar, mocoso idiota.

Reí un poco antes de probar las tostadas. Era simplemente pan con un poco de mantequilla, pero el hecho de que él las preparara para mí le daba su sabor especial y único.

-Te lo contaré mientras paseamos por ahí, agarraditos de la mano.

-¡Olvídalo!

-Lo prometiste, Levi.

Soltó otro gruñido, sabía que quería golpearme, pero no lo hacía debido a mi condición. Terminamos rápidamente el desayuno y cuando estábamos listos para salir, me pidió que esperara un momento fuera, dejando la puerta entrecerrada. Supe que había ido en busca de sus pastillas para llevarse una.

-x-

-Mi pequeño Levi, te conocí en Berlín. Mi pequeño Levi, te conocí en Berlín. – Canturreaba caminando por la calle a su lado-. El día que te vi, tu cara me gustó yo sólo te miré y te entregué mi amor.

-Ya cállate, esa es una canción tan vieja…

-¿"Mi pequeño Levi"?

-"Mi pequeña Anita"

-¿Quieres otra?

-No.- Llegamos a un cruce y la gente esperaba por el semáforo en rojo. Era hora de molestarlo un poquito y ver más de esa felicidad que intentaba reprimir-. Ah, ahora que lo recuerdo… "alguien" prometió caminar conmigo de la mano. Oh, hace tanto frío. El invierno es horrible y mi mano se congela.

-Estamos en otoño aún, Jaeger.

-Moriré congelado.- Le tendí la derecha y obtuve una cruzada de brazos como respuesta.

-Ni lo pienses.

-Qué mal… Levi no cumple sus promesas.

El semáforo cambió a verde y la gente cruzaba la calzada de un lado al otro. Mi mano permanecía en el aire y yo le miraba sin la mínima intención de avanzar. Cuando cayó en cuenta que podría pasarme el día así, suspiró resignado y finalmente su bonita mano blanca se entrelazó con la mía. Avanzamos corriendo y llegamos al otro lado agitados, pero de ninguna forma solté su mano. Era mi premio.

-¿Estás conforme? – bramó mostrándome nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-Un desayuno con mi Levi, abrazarlo y después tomar su bonita mano… ¡sólo falta nuestro beso y será un día perfecto!

Desvió la mirada hacia un grupo de mujeres que le miraban riéndose.

-Señora, ¿podría matarme? – Preguntó esperanzado con su tono francés-. En serio, Francia se lo agradecería.

-Amor, llegaremos tarde a nuestra cita. – su mirada era fulminante, pero poco o nada me importó. Sabía que él estaba feliz, de alguna manera lo estaba. La gente pasaba y reía, más por sus gestos de gato arisco contra mis comentarios-. ¿Quieres ir al parque, pequeño?

-Muévete de una puta vez.

Ese era mi Levi. Si bien pasó todo el camino protestando y maldiciendo, no soltó mi mano ni hizo ademán de desear apartarse de mí. Eso para mí era una de las mejores señales.

Llegamos al parque y nos adentramos por entre los árboles hacia una cúpula despintada y antigua con asientos de madera en similar estado. A esa hora la gente trabajaba y los estudiantes pasaban clases por lo que el lugar estaba medianamente vacío. Nos sentamos en la banca y pasé mi brazo por sobre sus hombros. Me miró desconfiado mas no se apartó. Ya empezaba a familiarizarse conmigo.

-Ya, ahora cuéntame lo que te pregunté esta mañana. – ordenó.

Le obligué a recostarse sobre mi pecho y al lograrlo le abracé.

-Cuando nací, notaron que mi piel no era normal y con el tiempo tendía a endurarse y romperse. Descubrieron que había algo extraño con mi inmunidad. En realidad algo como el Lupus. Sí, podría decir que tengo lupus y eso condicionó todo lo demás.

-¿Qué es "todo"? ¿Lupus? ¿No es esa enfermedad que House siempre quiere descartar? ¿Tan malo es?

Antes de seguir, extraje de mi bolso la donut envuelta en papel que tenía para él. La miraba insistentemente, yo sabía bien que amaba los dulces. Le arrancaba cachitos a la masa y se la daba en los labios. Él dudó en el primer ofrecimiento, pero luego cedía dejando que lo alimentara.

A Levi le gustaba ser tratado como todo un rey.

-Mamá solía contarme un cuento para que yo entendiera mejor mi situación. Decía que tenía por dentro soldaditos que en vez de protegerme, me lastimaban. Además de la piel que tengo y debo cubrir constantemente con gasas vaselinadas y cremas, mi sangre no ayuda. Soy hemofílico y anémico, también tiene que ver con el Lupus. Bueno, en realidad la hemofilia fue un plus. Cuando era pequeño sufría fuertes dolores articulares, no podía salir al sol o aparecía con ampollas en el cuerpo y siempre estaba triste. Decían que mi caso era uno de los lupus más agresivos conocidos en el país. En fin, dicen muchas cosas. Enfermé de leucemia a los ocho años pero ya me trataron, debo tomar algunas pastillas de por vida y cuidar más mi piel.

-Es por eso que andas casi como una momia.- soltó con su habitual tono despreocupado y algo agresivo-. Oi, ¿No sería mejor que no abandonaras tu casa? Tienes una buena excusa para nunca salir.

De nuevo, ese extraño y triste brillo se refleja en sus bonitos ojos.

-Aunque esta enfermedad se encarga de lesionar todas y cada una de las células en mi cuerpo, quiero vivir.-me miró sorprendido. Limpié con los dedos los restos de chocolate de sus labios, llevándome el chocolate residual a la boca para probarlo-. Enfermé de muchas cosas, el mismo tratamiento inmunosupresor puede ser a veces contraproducente. Mis defensas pueden bajar tanto como…

-Como un enfermo de VIH.- completó. No era lo que pensaba decir, realmente no, pero él estaba manifestando su secreto y dolor más grande de una forma que creía imperceptible-. ¿Puedes morir? Digo, es algo obvio pero, ¿qué posibilidad hay de que estés muerto pronto?

Más atrevido y decidido, le despeiné cariñosamente. Se inquietó un poco, sólo un poco.

\- "Me portaré como un muerto cuando lo esté". Ese es mi refrán de vida. Morir no me preocupa, Levi. Estoy vivo ahora, estoy con la persona que mueve mi mundo, tomé un desayuno que preparó para mí, caminé por las calles de su mano y lo tengo con la cabeza recostada en mi pecho, escuchando mi historia. ¿No es eso estar vivo? Es esta pequeña felicidad y los momentos similares los que importan. No un tonto diagnóstico. Yo no soy un Lupus, soy una persona que tiene esa enfermedad, pero no soy la enfermedad.

Bajó la mirada hacia sus manos y rápidamente buscó mi mano libre para tomarla mientras yo observaba su melancólico gesto.

-¿Tomas algo por ahora? – su tono es suave, preocupado.

-Como mis linfocitos parecen ser más fuertes y malvados de lo común, tomo los inmunosupresores que te dije. Metrotexato de por vida, se encarga de tener bajas mis defensas y que no sean tan malas conmigo.

-Puedes enfermar de muchas cosas si tus defensas no son buenas, Eren.

-¿Te preocupas por mí, Levi?

Soltó un suspiro revelador. Por un instante estaba siendo sincero.

-Como me preocuparía por Farlan o Isabel. – Ahora sí, baja todas sus máscaras y muros para mirarme, apartándose un poco-. Eren, escucha. Voy a decirlo una sola vez y quiero que lo entiendas. Eres un buen chico y mereces un buen futuro con una esposa, hijos y esas cosas de familia. Ahora sólo soy tu capricho aunque te dije que no te enamoraras de mí. Podemos seguir hablando de estrellas, planetas, constelaciones o cosas como esas cuando quieras. Pero en serio, no quiero que te enamores de mí.

Era hora de preguntárselo.

-Levi… ¿qué implica ser pareja para ti? Si yo fuera tu novio, ¿qué crees que significaría?

Lo pensó largamente, estaba meditando bien su respuesta. Calculándola en realidad.

-Tú sabes. Citas, besos, sexo, peleas, celos, más sexo...

-Vas mal.

-Es eso lo que todas las parejas hacen.

-Todas las que no tienen un Eren. Te estoy preguntando cómo crees que sería si yo fuera tu novio.

De nuevo, lo pensó. Cerró los ojos y algo parecido, sólo parecido a una suave sonrisa pintó su bonito rostro.

-Hablar de estrellas, quizás me pedirías que las viésemos juntos.

-Sí. Vas bien ahora. ¿Qué más?

-Estarías conmigo todo el día.

-Sí.

-Me hablarías de cosas sin sentido, como siempre haces.

-Ajá.

-No habría mucha diferencia.

-En realidad sí. – Pasaba mis manos por su cabello, acariciándole la nuca-. Implicaría una mayor confianza entre nosotros y crearíamos un amor basado en esa infinita confianza y complicidad. Podrías llamarme a las tres de la mañana para contarme algún sueño o pesadilla, te tranquilizaría. Sé que también yo podría contar contigo. Nuestras citas serían cada vez más divertidas e interesantes, ¿quién sabe y tenemos una cita en un planetario?

-Mirando las estrellas.

-Reconociendo constelaciones, juntos.

Bostezó cansado. Sabía muy bien que él no había dormido y mi declaración pasada había sido a propósito. Tenía entendido que el Tenofovir tendía a provocar pesadillas a quienes lo consumían y esto iba en relación directa con la depresión del paciente.

-Puedes dormir si quieres, Levi. Yo estaré aquí, contigo.

De cualquier forma, no me hizo caso. Se veía pensativo, más de lo usual. Tanteaba mi rostro con la mirada de rato en rato. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios minutos, escuchando el agua de la fuente del parque y la risa de los niños que corrían de un lado a otro. Nosotros éramos más conscientes de las cosas pequeñas que muchas otras personas.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho, Eren.

-¿Sí? -¿al fin iba a contarme? Torció los labios, cambió de opinión.

-Soy alérgico a los mariscos. Nunca me lleves a comer uno de esos.

-Espera… ¿estás aceptando salir conmigo?

-Te estoy dando una oportunidad de impresionarme. Me siento extrañamente cómodo a tu lado, pero te lo advierto, no me gusta la gente que solo piensa en sexo.

Lo abracé con mayor fuerza, tanto que me dolía y creí haberme roto la piel (de nuevo). Me estaba poniendo a prueba como algo similar a un novio, pero él no aceptaría que lo fuéramos hasta un tiempo prudente. Lo entendí, él quería compañía, un confidente, un mejor amigo y alguien que le amara de la forma que él quería ser amado: en el dulce silencio de su amargo secreto.

* * *

_**¿Son felices juntos?**_

Alexis: Luchamos por serlo. Creo que si una pareja, sea como sea, no lucha por su felicidad, así tengan todas las cosas a favor no lo lograrán.

_**¿Cómo fue su vida después de enterarse? ¿Cómo las personas a su alrededor les trataban? ¿Alguna vez pensaron que perderían la lucha? debido a que el VIH no es fácil combatirlo y mantenerlo al margen.**_

Eric: Fue la causa por la que hice el intercambio y conocí a Alexis. En mi familia no lo llevaron nada bien, eso para ellos era una enfermedad que adquieres por ser promiscuo y andar entre prostitutas y antros gay. No quisieron entender que lo mío fue a causa de una violación, eso empeoraba más las cosas y de alguna forma me hicieron sentir que todo fue mi culpa. Vivía sólo con mi padre, pero hasta el día de hoy no hemos vuelto a hablar. De alguna en mi escuela anterior se enteraron, y la gente era terrible. Me miraban como si yo fuese a matarles con respirar su mismo oxígeno y cuando entraba al salón de clases, todos movían sus asientos lejos del mío. No los juzgo, entiendo que no sabían del tema y estaban asustados. Pero era yo el infectado, realmente quería pensar que las cosas no eran tan terribles.

Alexis: Cuando me enteré, claro que tuve miedo. Sí, fue muy difícil. Él había atravesado por cosas que yo nunca hubiese imaginado ya que viví al abrigo de dos padres amorosos y en una familia que no veía límites en la vida. Había aprendido a muy temprana edad que la vida es una cuestión de elecciones y tú eliges cómo llevar cada situación. Muchas veces, Eric abandonó el tratamiento y a causa de esto aparecía en Infectología con un cuadro complicado de gastroenteritis o un pinche resfrío que para una persona normal no era nada pero para él resultaba fatal. Sin embargo, de eso ya ha pasado tiempo, ambos somos conscientes de lo que tenemos cada uno y nos cuidamos por el bien del otro. No queremos ser separados si podemos evitarlo.

_**¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos? **_

Alexis: 8 años.

_**¿Cómo decidieron compartir su historia con Vero?**_

Alexis: Eso fue algo re loco. Verás, terminé en infectología a causa de un pénfigo ampolloso (otro conflicto con mis malas defensas) y ella era la estudiante a cargo de mi caso. Venía diariamente a revisar las ampollas que tenía y en el primer día me cayó bastante bien, no era la clásica doctora que viene y te ve como una enfermedad, hace su trabajo y se va. Ella me hablaba de una y otra cosa, era divertido y Eric estaba algo celoso *rie*. Después nos pusimos a hablar de anime, la cosa fue mejorando porque si bien no vi muchas series, coincidíamos en algunas. Venía en las tardes trayéndome AMV's. Le dije que yo andaba algo emocionado con series como Full Metal Alchemist y Shingeki no Kyojin y que me gustaban algunos fics yaoi que encontré pero que no era muy partidario de los estereotipos de seme/uke. Fue gracioso, descubrí que ella era una de mis autoras favoritas, nos dio un momento de loqueo yaoistico y después le pedí que me escribiera un oneshot o algo. Después de hablar un poco más, me decía cosas como "¿por qué nadie escribe historias como la de ustedes?" –la pobre se ponía a llorar cuando le contábamos algo de nosotros-. Y no sé, a Eric se le salió el "si quieres escríbela. Puede que no sea la historia más famosa del mundo, pero nos basta con que alguien cambie su forma de pensar una vez que lea esto". Y tarán.

Eric: No estaba celoso. Soy alguien desconfiando al natural, pero no sé… si bien en un momento de mi vida fue un asunto que deseaba esconder, pensé que con sólo dar mi nombre sin apellido y contar mi historia no me exponía a nada más que quizás uno que otro prejuicio de una persona que no conozco, en realidad los beneficios superaban a cualquier cosa mala que podría pasar. Alexis me ha hecho ver las cosas de una forma más positiva todo este tiempo así que en verdad no me asusta ni molesta ya hablar de esto.

_**¿Cómo ha sido para ustedes el poder demostrar su amor ante la sociedad?**_

Alexis: El lío no es demostrarlo a la sociedad, sino demostrártelo a ti mismo. La gente puede decir lo que quiera, el problema empieza si a mí me afecta. Nunca entendí esa necesidad de las personas de comentar sobre vida ajena pero lastimosamente lo hicieron siempre. De todos modos, tiendo a ser de quienes no se da cuenta de muchas cosas y solía sujetar la mano de Eric incluso frente a nuestros profesores en la escuela o de camino a casa. Creo que nos ayudó mucho el que mis padres aceptaran nuestra relación (aunque los míos en un principio al ver que iba en serio se asustaron como cualquier otro par de padres) El padre de Eric fue el problema mayor pero eso te lo iré contando con la historia :)

* * *

_**Capítulo 4: Supernova. **El momento en el que una estrella brilla en todo su esplendor. _

* * *

_Espero el fic fuese de su agrado :) Si te gustó, deja tu comentario/favo/follow. Eso me ayudaría mucho. _

_Ya saben, pueden dejar preguntas para los chicos._

_Con amor. _


	4. Supernova

**De nuevo, gracias por todo su apoyo en este fic y en los demás. Como ya les dije, ahora cuento con algo más de tiempo para actualizar. **

* * *

**PLANETARIUM**

_**Capítulo 4: Supernova.  
**_El momento en el que una estrella brilla en todo su esplendor.__

De alguna forma, él estaba aceptando salir conmigo. Eso era mucho, considerando que sus emociones primarias derivaban de la desconfianza y el dolor. Sí, esa amargura capaz de escribirse como un poema en tinta negra sobre el lienzo de mi alma tenía su origen en un contenedor pequeño, lleno de dolor y malos recuerdos.

Yo debía sonreír y ser fuerte para él. Sólo quería que ese chico tan triste y dolido fuese infinitamente feliz.

-Oye, Potterhead. ¿Alguna vez pensaste en ese espejo?

-¿Eh?

-Ese que te muestra aquello que más quieres.

-¿El espejo de Oesed? "Aquel que muestra el deseo más desesperado de tu corazón".

-Ese mismo. Si te miraras en él, ¿qué verías?

Me reí cortamente.

-Veamos. Yo en el mundo de Harry Potter. Oh sí, mi túnica negra y mi corbata roja y dorada de un buen Gryffindor escapando del control del sabio, viejo y buen Dumbledore. Llegaría al lugar donde lo escondieran a media noche y descubriría el enorme espejo maravillándome por su marco antiguo y las letras al revés en él. Entonces me vería a mí mismo y…- me detuve. Esperó por unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza.

-¿Y?

-Vería… a un lindo chico Slytherin de piel blanquita tomando mis manos, besándome con cariño en la mejilla y sonriendo sin miedo al mundo.

-Tú y tus ideas locas. Acosarías al pobre Harry Potter. Sacarían un libro de "Harry Potter y el acosador legendario"

-¡Levi!- me reí de nuevo. ¡Al fin hacía una broma! Un poco cruel, pero una broma a final de cuentas. Era feliz teniéndole entre mis brazos, mimándolo como quizás nadie lo había hecho, enseñándole el cariño.

-Entonces, ¿puedo preguntarte algunas cosas?

-¿Qué cosas?

-Lo usual. Quiero conocerte mejor y saber qué te gusta. Aunque sé que tu color favorito es el verde, te gustan los dulces, escuchas música en violín y tu materia favorita es física. Me gustaría saber más sobre ti.

Suspiró suavemente, acomodándose mejor contra mi pecho.

-Te equivocas. Mi color favorito es el violeta. Me gusta sólo el verde de tus ojos.

-¿De verdad?

-Tus ojos son enormes. Parecen los de un cachorro.-Pasé el dedo índice por debajo de su barbilla y acaricié suavemente su cuello. Se encogió sobre sí mismo-. ¿Qué más quieres saber?

-¿Te gustan los regalos hechos a mano?

-Nunca recibí uno, no podría decir nada sobre eso.

Antes de que siguiera, saqué el cuaderno de mi mochila y se lo ofrecí. Lo tomó con ambas manos, mirándolo sorprendido.

-Tarán. ¿Te gusta?

-¿Lo hiciste tú? – Preguntó pasando las hojas y dándole un vistazo largo a la cubierta-. Nada mal.

-Lo hice para ti. Quiero que me cuentes lo que desees en él. También te contaré algunas cosas. Es algo así como un diario de intercambio.

-Ya veo.

-Podrías empezar contándome qué te pareció nuestra cita de hoy.

-Hasta ahora todo va bien.

-Sé cómo puede ponerse mejor. – Indiqué llevando una mano al bolso- Dame tu mano.

Obedeció. Dejé la semilla en su izquierda y la miró curioso.

-¿Una semilla?

-¡No es una semilla! ¡Es mi corazón! –contesté-. Nosotros, nuestra relación es esa semilla. Mi corazón tiene muchas esperanzas puestas y si le cuidas adecuadamente dará lugar a un buen arbolito con fuertes raíces y buenos frutos, o flores, o lo que sea que dé.

-Eren…- guardó la semilla cerrándola en la mano y acercándola contra su pecho-. Gracias.

Ese "gracias" se refería a la esperanza que tenía en un futuro que él consideraba incierto o imposible. De nuevo, estaba pensativo y tenía los ojos cerrados.

Aproveché el momento para escabullir una mano a mi bolsillo y sacar el celular para tomarnos una foto. Al escuchar el click abrió los ojos.

-No pensarás subirla al Facebook, ¿no? – No contesté, estaba anonadado al ver la toma que había conseguido- ¿Eren?

-Mírate, Levi. – indiqué mostrándole la imagen. Se quedó mirándola, incluso a él le sorprendía verse así, en ese segundo robado al tiempo y a la vida en el que se veía increíblemente feliz, humano y vivo-. Ese eres tú. El Levi que vive, que no sonríe con los labios pero sí con el corazón. Así es como yo te veo. Ese es MI Levi.

-Ni siquiera pienses en mostrársela a alguien. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

-¿Una reputación o un muro?

-Un poco de ambos.

-Tonto. – Contestó con un pellizco- Auch.

De nuevo, sus labios se curvaron imperceptiblemente en otra pequeña sonrisa. Me regresó el cuaderno para que lo guardara en la mochila y conservó la semilla en el bolsillo de su suéter. Cambió su posición levantando las piernas sobre la banca para recostarse y encogerse en mi abrazo.

-Realmente no quiero problemas, Eren. Después de todo lo que pasé con Smith, no quiero otra relación tormentosa.

-Ah. – intenté sonar desinteresado, o en realidad que no me molestara saber que tenía un pasado con ese chico perfecto y mil veces más atractivo y carismático que yo, pero si él me decía eso significaba que quería hablarlo-. ¿Qué pasó, Levi?

-Sólo…- hizo una pausa larga- se dio cuenta que esto no iba a funcionar. La verdad lo entiendo.

-¿¡Qué no funcionaría?! ¡Vaya excusa más idiota! –vociferé enojado. No pude evitarlo-. Agh, eso me hace odiarlo más.

Sí, lo odiaba. ¿Cómo podía escribir que le amaba en su fotografía y un tiempo después salir corriendo aterrado porque su pareja estaba infectada?

-Eren, no lo juzgues. El amor no es perfecto ni eterno.

-¡Hay formas de amar! El amor es absoluto, aunque no sea perfecto. El buen amor no pone excusas, ¡busca formas de mejorar la vida de la persona que se ama!

-Eren.- Me miró de forma habitual. Era hora de callarme y no seguir con el asunto.

-Yo no pienso dejarte nunca.- Murmuré. Deseaba tanto decirle que yo lo sabía desde un principio y así elegí amarle e intentarlo-. De verdad, quiero estar contigo, siempre. Quiero que regresemos viejitos a este lugar a tomarnos de la mano.

-Idiota, no es como si pudieras cambiar el futuro. No pensemos en eso, por favor. – protestó de nuevo.

-Está bien.

De nuevo, silencio.

-Tu cuerpo entero huele a aceite de bebé, vaselina y hospital.

-Lo siento. Y eso que le eché loción a mi bufanda y abrigo.

-No es tu culpa. Está bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ti y tus particularidades.

Oh, qué lindo de su parte. Se acostumbra al chico con lupus, hemofilia, anemia y dermatitis mientras yo sólo debo enfrentarme al hecho de que tiene VIH. No, nada difícil.

-¿Tienes sueño?

-No.- mentira.

Era hora de jugar un poco con él. Empecé a cantar bajito, era una canción que me gustaba bastante pero quise limitarme a cantarle algunas estrofas, sólo las que rendían tributo a mi amor por él. Ni bien empecé el me seguía. La conocía, en realidad de alguna forma esa canción parecía hablar de él.

_-Solo con el guiño de un ojo, me dejas sin aliento. Debe ser a lo que llaman A. M. O. R. a primera vista. _

En unos minutos dormía plácidamente en mi regazo.

Me quedé mirándole. Él era una persona apática, evitaba a casi todo el mundo y en clase se limitaba a mirar feo a quien se acercara. Ahora se mostraba diferente conmigo, tiempo después declararía que de algún modo se sentía libre y humano, lejos de ese feo diagnóstico.

-Te quiero.- susurré mientras dormía.

Pasaron unos minutos y el celular vibró en mi mano anunciando la llegada de un mensaje.

_De Isabel:  
Cómo va?  
Sigues vivo?  
Levi no te mordió, verdad?_

Como una imagen dice más de mil palabras, aproveché para robarle otro segundo al tiempo y sacar una fotografía de Levi dormidito. Contesté enviándole la imagen y un mensaje: "_Cómo crees? :)_".

Pasó una hora antes de que él despertara. No tuve problema alguno, en realidad me distraje bastante tomando fotografías que retaban la destreza de cualquier paparazzi. En sepia, en negativo, en blanco y negro, con brillos, sonriendo, serio, besándole en la frente… tenía tantas fotos con él. Me había convertido en un ladrón de recuerdos.

Cuando despertó, el sol empezaba su descenso hacia la tarde. La gente normal almorzaba a estas horas y seguramente las clases en la escuela ya terminaban. Restregó sus bonitos ojos con el dorso de la nívea mano y permaneció recostado un momento más.

-¿Más sueño?

-Shhh…- posó el dedo índice sobre mis labios y cerró los ojos-. Escucha. Alguien toca el violín.

Agudicé el oído. Tenía razón, el sonido de un violín escapaba desde el centro de la plaza interpretando "_Schindlers List_" o la canción de la Lista de Schindler. Era triste, dolorosa, lejana, nostálgica. Después de unos minutos escuchando, empezamos a diferenciar las canciones. Nocturne de Chopin, Canon de Pachelbel (mi favorita), tres de Lindsey Stirling, dos desconocidas para ambos y una original del violinista.

-Siempre me gustó el sonido de un violín.- delaté-. Pensaba casarme con un violinista algún día.

-No… ¿otra coincidencia extraña? – preguntó.

-¿Coincidencia?

-Entre los Ackerman es una tradición tocar el violín y el piano. No se me da muy bien, pero es porque no practico nunca. Prefiero dibujar.

Desearía saber cuál fue mi expresión en ese preciso momento en el que él me miró y pareció sorprenderse.

-¡Eres perfecto para mí! – grité feliz, espantando a las palomas que recogían algo de comida en el pasto circundante.

De forma repentina, me empujó y apartó de mí. Se levantó avanzando un par de pasos antes de recuperar su compostura habitual, guardar las manos en los bolsillos y apenas girar la cabeza, sin llegar a verme.

-Vamos.- ordenó-. Tengo hambre.

-¡Sí!

Intentaba entender sus cambios drásticos de humor. No tardé en darme cuenta que le molestaba la idea de que le viera como una relación a largo plazo. Lo entendía, o intentaba entenderle.

Cualquiera diría "¿por qué se resiste tanto? ¡Ni que fuera tan grave!" La realidad es que sí, es algo grave. Él sentía constantemente que el tiempo se le acaba, que la vida le escapa de las manos y los sueños se reservan para alguien más.

Pero, cuando le alcancé para caminar a su lado fui inmensamente feliz al verle tantear mi mano, buscarla y sujetarme. De nuevo caminábamos como una pareja, estaba permitiéndome entrar en su mundo de a poco.

Pasamos al lado del violinista que interpretaba las melodías que escuchamos momentos atrás. Guardaba su mágico violín en el estuche y una chica vestida como hippie iba a su lado. Eran extranjeros, hablaban un idioma que entendí como ruso o polaco. Al notarnos, el chico se acercó ofreciéndole una rosa a Levi. Por su complexión delgada y pequeña además de la piel de porcelana y fina naricita, él pasaba fácilmente por una chica hasta que la cercanía ponía en manifiesto su masculinidad. Como diría mi padre un tiempo después de conocerlo, "cara de nena pero un carácter que domina al mismo demonio".

Al notar que Levi era chico, el joven sonrió.

-Deberrrrrias rrregalar florr tu novio.- dijo y logré entenderle.

Le alargué unas cuantas monedas a cambio de la flor, más quizá de lo que costaba esta, pero no me importaba. Ellos estaban en un país lejano y necesitaban ese dinero más que yo.

-No es una cita sin una rosa.- ofrecí tendiéndosela. Yo la tomaba por el tallo como un niño, él la sujetó entre sus dedos, con la flor sobre la palma para acercarla a la nariz y olerla.

-Eres demasiado bueno, ¿sabes?

-¿Eh?

-Siempre buscas generar felicidad. En pequeñas o grandes cosas, de forma inconsciente. Le das mucho a este mundo, incluso si no recibirás algo a cambio.

-Si no genero un poco de felicidad, ¿para qué estoy vivo?- contesté. Avanzábamos por la calzada en dirección a uno de los miradores de la ciudad.- Ahora mismo, me interesa mucho tu felicidad. Quiero dártela en pequeñas y grandes cosas, Levi.

Se detuvo. De nuevo sentía miedo y yo lo sabía.

-Son tonterías. No tienes idea de lo que implicaría algo serio conmigo.

Sí que lo sabía.

-Tienes razón, quizás no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me dejas descubrirlo?

Sus pasos se hicieron pesados y de nuevo se detuvo, apretando los labios en un gesto serio. Elevó la mirada lentamente, pasando de un gesto de niño arrepentido a uno amenazante y letal. Yo sabía que no podía dar pie atrás en mi deseo de ser su novio, como tampoco podía forzarle. Debía usar con él toda la paciencia y amabilidad existentes en mi ser. Me preocupaba él por encima de todo, incluso de mí mismo.

-No me mires así, por favor.- pedí.

Guardó silencio y cerró los ojos. Esperaba alguna reacción de su parte, mas no la tuve. En ese instante entendí, era el primero de muchos momentos en los que debía sobreentenderle. No le gustaba ser regañado, mucho menos que le ordenaran algo. Mi tono había sido suave y firme como mis padres me habían enseñado. Nunca sería capaz de gritarle, ni a él ni a nadie, pero en ese instante me di cuenta de que él no estaba preparado para eso.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó finalmente-. Pero es que ya no sé cómo decirte que…

-Que no quieres salir conmigo bajo ninguna circunstancia.

-No es que no quiera salir contigo. Es la situación en la que vivo la que no me lo permite. Hay algunas cosas que no puedo evadir, ni siquiera en mi mente me siento seguro.

Estaba siendo tan sincero como podía, amaba gozar de ese privilegio.

-Estamos llegando al parque de diversiones que abrieron. ¿Quieres ir ahí, Levi? Aún nos queda algo de tiempo.

Asintió levemente y al recuperar su mano para entrelazarla con la mía nos dirigimos al lugar. Entre algodón de azúcar, helado de vainilla, palomitas de maíz y subirnos a unos cuantos juegos, el tiempo de nuestra cita llegaba a su límite. Tenía prometido llevarlo antes de que oscureciera, pero cuando ya el atardecer sobrevino, nosotros nos encontrábamos en la rueda de la fortuna.

Él miraba el lejano y soñoliento sol matizando la tarde con sus colores vespertinos. Era el momento ideal y el lugar para decirme las cosas. Claro, aún ignoraba el hecho de que yo conociera su historia lo que hacía mi espera más especial.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.- empezó-. Es… el motivo por el que no quiero una relación con nadie.

¿Me lo diría? ¿Qué le diría yo? ¿Le contaría que ya lo sabía y a pesar de ello yo había elegido amarlo?

-Dime.

Respiró profundo.

-El día que cumplí trece años, pasaron muchas cosas.

-¿Cosas?

Pasó de tener los brazos y las piernas cruzados a inclinarse sobre sí mismo y mirarme desde abajo.

-Si se lo cuentas a alguien, tendré que matarte.- dijo con una seriedad que superaba un mal diagnóstico médico.

Me levanté del asiento frente a él en la cabina, reduciendo el metro de distancia que nos separaba. Me arrodillé en el suelo, tomando sus manos entre las mías en pos de infundirle algo más de confianza en mí.

-No lo haré. No se lo diré a nadie, lo prometo.

Suspiró entre molesto, cansado y listo para decirme su mayor secreto.

* * *

_**¿Como son fisicamente? **_

Alexis: Tenemos una diferencia de estatura muy marcada, unos quince centímetros (soy alto, ¡yay!). Eric antes era delgadito, pero yo tiendo a comer mucho y por acompañarme engordó… mis ojos son sensualmente raros, entre cafe y verde y en mi familia todos somos castaños. ¡Oh soy tan malo describiéndome!

Eric: Tengo complexión menuda, esto por la mala alimentación que tuve y muchas otras tonterías que hice a lo largo de mi vida, ahora lo atribuyo a que no me gusta comer fideo o pan, aunque no dudo en atiborrarme con pasteles… oh, creo que esto debe ser metabolismo. Soy de piel clara a rosada (lol) mis ojos son cafés un poco claros y soy castaño, antes me teñía de negro. ¡No me gusta mi nariz! Para mejorar la descripción de Alexis: es feo *ríe*.

_**¿Tienen facebook? **_

Alexis: Como soy feo, no lo tengo (Nota: está "molesto" por el comentario anterior de Eric, a éste le da risa). No, ya en serio. Tengo cuentas de rol por ahí, pero un FB como tal no, queremos evitar enterarnos de algunas cosas o que nuestras familias sepan otras. Estamos en un buen momento por ahora y no nos gustaría que mis parientes o los de él nos encontraran fácilmente. De todos modos podría usar alguno para hablarte.

_**¿Creen que sus vidas serian iguales si no tuvieran esas "enfermedades"?**_

Eric: Quizás nunca nos habríamos conocido. Las circunstancias que se dieron nos llevaron a conocernos y estar juntos.

Alexis: Por eso siempre digo: NO TE RINDAS :)

_**¿Les gustan los niños? ¿Han oido del Mpreg? si existiera el mpreg, ¿les hubiera gustado tener un hijo?**_

Alexis: Actualmente hay parejas con VIH –o serodiscordantes como nosotros- heterosexuales que tienen niños sin VIH. Esto es gracias a que cuando la madre desea quedar en cinta, la pareja sigue o se somete a un tratamiento (ya sea que ella porte el virus o su pareja), el típico antirretroviral, cosa que los virus sean muy pocos y las defensas de la madre altas, además de que el bebé tenga una inmunidad farmacológica capaz de evitar que el virus se replique en él. Luego de nacer, el bebé sigue con el tratamiento y así pueden nacer sin portar el VIH. ¡Es tan maravillosa la medicina de hoy!

Eric: No entiendo mucho de medicina pero… dejando de lado cualquier cosa –nuestro estado de salud o que ambos somos hombres- incluso que sea una simple fantasía y nada más, me hubiese encantado tener un hijo con Alexis. No solo uno, muchos. Una familia es algo que siempre hemos querido y si bien estamos muy bien juntos los dos y cuidando de vez en cuando un animalito (Alexis y sus alergias no nos permiten tener muchos) o metiéndonos de voluntarios a jugar con los niños de la sala de oncología en el hospital, pienso que sería algo lindo eso de criar un niño.

_**¿Alguna vez les ha pasado por la cabeza el acabar con su vida y dejar de luchar?**_

Eric: Siempre. Bueno, eso en el pasado. Era un pensamiento constante de tipo "nadie quiere a un sidático, menos si es como yo". Tenía una autoestima destrozada que llegaba al inframundo y todo me parecía malo incluso antes del diagnóstico de la enfermedad. Le di muchos problemas a Alexis, de verdad que muchos…

Alexis: Nunca. Si bien mi motivación para seguir adelante era no dejar que la vida pasara así sin más, cuando conocí a Eric, cuando me enamoré en ese instante, justo cuando vi que algo tan "común" para otros –eso de enamorarse- me estaba pasando a mí y era algo demasiado hermoso para dejarlo pasar como si nada, en ese momento dije "esta pelea no va a ser sólo una vida, sino a cada momento".

_**¿Han escuchado lo de la ley de la unión civil? **_

Alexis: La verdad no estoy al tanto :(.

Eric: Eso tiene no leer el periódico ni enterarte de nada (yo tampoco sé jajaja)

_**¿Cuál es su animal favorito?**_

Alexis: Los gatitos. ¡Me fascinan cuando son chiquitos, gruñones y adorables! Siempre con ese dejo de "A mí no me mandas". Lastimosamente, por mis alergias y demás no podemos tener uno. De pequeño me encantaba dibujarlos aunque mis dibujos siempre dejaron mucho que desear.

Eric: Me gustan las cebras. Hemos cuidado hamsters, un minino –Alexis descubrió con él sus alergias- un Chihuahua que murió de viejito (¡Panchito!) peces, cangrejos, y muchos cuyos.

_**¿Qué sintieron la primera vez que se vieron?**_

Eric: "Este es un acosador de los peores". Eso pensé. Eso o que me veía como un juguete y sólo quería sexo. Vamos, era muy desconfiado y suspicaz.

Alexis: "Quiero que este chico sea feliz". No, no siempre doy el primer paso. Normalmente no lo haría de no ser que Eric me da pequeñas señales que me indican que él no me rechazará.

_**Eric, ¿qué pensaste cuando supiste que Alexis sabía tu secreto?**_

Eric: Me acusarán de spoiler de nuevo. Fue algo extraño, se dio en un momento tenso cuando más quería ocultarlo porque en realidad… empecé a salir con él sin siquiera pensar que duraríamos, y cuando empecé a amarlo me dolía pensar que podría perderle al saber la verdad. Fue pasar del terror a la esperanza en un segundo y darme cuenta que esto no era un juego ni un capricho juvenil.

* * *

El capítulo fue corto, pero en esta semana subiré la siguiente parte, es un poco difícil escribirla. Gracias por leer :3 deja un lindo review, estaré muy feliz. ¡Agradezco mucho su apoyo y los chicos también! X3 ya saben, cualquier pregunta para ellos, pueden dejarla :33

Reciban un afectuoso abrazo :3

(Y ya mero actualizo Anonyme y Secreto en Auschwitz)


	5. Plutón, un planetoide olvidado

_**Nota: **El siguiente capítulo contiene menciones de una violación. Siempre he sido enemiga de poner una violación como algo "que quisiera que le pase a alguien" o como "uh, una violación, ¡quiero ver al uke enamorándose de su violador!". Esto pertenece a los recuerdos de una persona que lo ha sufrido y cuyas consecuencias ahora mismo le lastiman. Se recomienda discreción y respeto por el dolor de quienes lo han vivido._

_**Nota de Alexis (Eren)**: Muchas gracias a todas por sus preguntas :) se me hace muy divertido contestarlas y me agrada mucho puesto que significa que por un momento desean conocernos. También me encantaría conocerlas y claro, si quieren hablar conmigo, ¡estaré encantado! Antes deseo decirles algo que me ha rondado la cabeza últimamente respecto a por qué comparto esta historia con Mariel. Quiero que muchas personas que se encuentren tristes y asustadas o crean que no hay esperanza, se den cuenta de que en realidad la felicidad está en nosotros mismos pero debemos pelear por ella. Otro punto es que tengo amigas y las aprecio y cuido por lo mismo que me toman como un hermano mayor. Siempre he creído que las chicas son demasiado adorables como para no protegerlas. Muchas dicen "quiero alguien como Alexis", yo no soy la gran cosa pequeñas, sólo soy alguien que se deja llevar por su amor, tanto a la vida como a mi persona especial :3 si desean hablar conmigo, ya me estaré habilitando otro face más decente que el que tengo por ahí. Y no teman en preguntar nada :D me gusta contestar y no me molesta en lo absoluto, ahora si tienen algo que deseen sea contestado en forma más personal, envienle a la Mariel un PM y les contestaré por ahí._

* * *

**PLANETARIUM**

_**5: Plutón.  
Un planetoide olvidado por el sol. **_

Recuerdo que en esos instantes sólo quería abrazarle más y más fuerte. Tengo complejo de mami, siempre me lo han dicho, y cuando vi sus ojos a punto de contarme la verdad sentí, más que nunca, un enorme deseo de protegerlo con mi vida.

-Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenía tres años. Mentiría si te digo que recuerdo a mi madre, en realidad no recuerdo su rostro pero sí las palizas que llevé el día que ella se fue. Papá decía que todo era culpa mía, que yo no me parecía a él y que él dudaba que yo fuera su hijo. Creo que sus celos acabaron con la paciencia de mi madre. - Pasó sus manos por mi rostro, sujetándome y mirándome con los ojos afilados y serios que tenía. Arrodillado como estaba yo, no podía mirar a ningún otro lado-. Te odiaba, ¿sabes? en cada reunión familiar los padres de Mikasa no dejaban de hablar del matrimonio perfecto que formaban tus padres. ¿Qué podías saber tú de sentirte abandonado y triste? Mientras gente como tú era mimada y protegida en casa, habíamos otros que pasábamos noches enteras en vela buscando a un padre ebrio en los bares de su ciudad, rogando por encontrarlo vivo y muchas veces le encontraba bajo un puente.

Tomé su cintura de la misma forma en la que él sujetaba mi rostro. Sus ojos indicaban que estaba seleccionando recuerdos para contarme. Omitía algunos, pero el dolor que le provocaba recordarlos era evidente.

-Faltaba mucho a clases, tanto que los profesores llamaban constantemente a casa para hablar con mi padre, pero él nunca contestaba ni asistía a las reuniones. El castigado era yo. Tenía que lidiar como un adulto con algo que no me correspondía, pero lo hacía. Fue así que empecé a evitar a los otros chiquillos. Odiaba verles, ellos con todo el derecho de portarse como los niños que eran, esperando por sus padres en la salida y yéndose felices con ellos mientras yo aguardaba por el padre que no vendría y debía, en cambio, buscarle. La vida me estaba obligando a renunciar a esos tontos juegos infantiles, bordeándome a enfrenar la situación. Debía vivir con el nulo cariño que recibía, escapando del dolor de compararme con otros mocosos que lo tenían todo. Mi único error había sido nacer, sólo eso. Nacer en la familia equivocada, o con el padre equivocado. ¿Por qué Mikasa no tenía esos problemas?

Se detuvo. De algún modo se había encogido sobre sí lo suficiente para hablarme al oído. Sus manos descansaban en mi espalda y su cabello me hacía cosquillas en la mejilla.

-Lo siento, no me gusta ser quejón, pero tú eres quien quería que le contara esto.

-Está bien.- contesté-. Quiero escuchar lo que tengas para decir. Continúa.

-Después conocí a Isabel, Farlan e Irvin. Las cosas mejoraron, estuvieron mucho mejor porque ya no me pasaba las tardes en casa, sino con ellos haciendo tareas o perdiendo el tiempo. Crecimos un poco y entonces Smith me dijo que yo le gustaba. Empezamos a salir juntos, pero lo manteníamos en secreto.

-Ese feo…

-No te enojes con él, Eren.

-Te dejó, y sospecho que eso te lastimó mucho. ¿Cómo quieres que no me enoje con él?

-Pasó algo luego de eso. Tuvo sus razones, ahora las entiendo.

-¿Razones? ¿Tiene razones para dejarte por ahí?

-No es como si a los doce años uno supiera cuál es su orientación sexual definitiva.

-Yo no soy ni gay ni bisexual ni heterosexual. A mí sólo me gustas tú. Eso de buscar etiquetas donde no las hay me parece una excusa demasiado…

-Voy a enojarme si sigues con lo mismo, Eren.

Me detuve. Estaba dejándome ganar por una rabia que no correspondía.

-Discúlpame.- pedí convirtiendo nuestro toque en un abrazo. Él se recargaba libremente sobre mi hombro y su respiración calentaba la piel de mi cuello.- ¿Qué pasó después?

-Tenía un vecino. Era un profesor de música retirado que vivía solo, dedicándose diariamente a su jardín. Irvin decía que él me miraba de un modo extraño, yo pensaba que eran ideas suyas. Un día, yo regresaba de la escuela. Ese día tuvimos una pelea a la salida y me fui solo. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que él nunca se perdonó por eso.

-¿"Eso"? – Oh no…- Levi…

Sus manos se cerraron sobre mis hombros. Le dolía recordar eso, me dolía pensar que era lo que creía que era.

-Debí… darme cuenta de las señales y escapar. Todo era muy claro, pero yo era un idiota que no se daba cuenta. Era mi cumpleaños, cumplía catorce años en navidad y me molesté con Irvin porque sus padres tenían una reunión familiar. Salí corriendo de la escuela enojado, molesto y hastiado de no tener un poco de atención ni siquiera de mi novio. Hasta eso, ni siquiera me había besado, ni nada. Él era como tú, él no quería lastimarme, él quería un amor de esos de los cuentos. Pero las personas como ustedes son los príncipes, y las personas como yo somos los lobos feos que son asesinados por un leñador.

Se calló por unos segundos. No me atreví a mirarle, sabía por el temblor de sus manos sobre mis hombros que hacía esfuerzos inhumanos por no llorar.

-Pasaría otro puto cumpleaños solo. ¿Por qué siempre me tocaba ser diferente? Yo quería ser como todos, tener un día especial, como todos. Pero no, Farlan e Isabel pasarían ese día de mierda, esa puta navidad tragando como cerdos con sus familias al igual que Irvin. Mientras tanto yo… yo estaría en casa, como cada año, sólo que esta vez ya no haría cartas a ningún niño Jesús prometiéndole ser bueno si a cambio él hacía que mamá regresara o papá dejara de tomar como desgraciado.

-Ya… Levi… - lo sabía. Él amaba a Farlan e Isabel, eran sus mejores amigos y de no estar en la situación que estaba jamás se referiría a ellos de esa forma. Estaba asustado, dolido; enfrentándose y reviviendo algo sumamente doloroso.- Tranquilito. Yo estoy aquí. Ya, calma.

Debía seguir, ya había desatado la tormenta y el dolor de sus recuerdos.

-Él estaba mudándose. Me vio solo, y me llamó para ayudarle. Sí claro, "ayudarle". Fui tan estúpido, ¿cómo pude creerle? Mansamente me dejé envolver, quizás quería un poco de cariño ese día y él, esa persona extraña, sabía que era un día especial. Él… -temblaba, temblaba sobre mi cuerpo y la voz se le quebró. Le aparté suavemente por unos segundos y no tardó en buscar asilo entre mis brazos. Estábamos de pié, él cubriéndose el rostro, destrozándose. De algún modo, empecé a llorar. Nunca en mi vida había cruzado por mi mente algo tan doloroso ni había escuchado un llanto tan angustioso como el suyo. Era el acumulo de miles de lágrimas que nunca se había permitido derramar.- Él me deseó un feliz cumpleaños mientras me violaba.

El sol se filtraba por entre la ventanilla de la cabina de esa rueda del parque dibujando en el suelo nuestra silueta, abrazados. Le abracé como nunca he abrazado a alguien, con ese deseo tan grande de salvarle del dolor y del mismo infierno de su soledad.

-No estás solo. Ya no más.- prometí entre nuestro abrazo. – Estaré contigo así como lo estoy ahora. No dejes que un mal recuerdo te detenga, vivirás una sola vez, Levi. Tienes muchos recuerdos tristes, pero eso es el pasado. ¿No quieres crear recuerdos bonitos conmigo? ¿No quieres aprender a sonreír? Vivamos un día a la vez, juntos. Seamos felices y disfrutemos cosas tan pequeñas y valiosas como una sonrisa, una cita, una caricia o un beso.

Restregó el rostro contra mi ropa, luego pasó el dorso de la mano por sus ojos de forma tosca. Le detuve, no quería que pensara que su tristeza era un signo de debilidad o algo que debía esconder de mí.

Cuando la rueda iba a completar el recorrido y las vueltas terminaban, noté el cielo ligeramente oscuro que me permitiría mostrarle su tercer regalo.

-Debemos regresar.- Pidió como si nada pasara.

Llegamos al final de la vuelta y al salir exigí de nuevo su mano. Ya me la daba sin tanto recelo, ya confiaba un poco en mí.

-¿Te gustó nuestra cita, Levi? – pregunté en el camino de regreso a su departamento. A pesar de que él hiciera esfuerzos para que no lo notase, se veía inquieto-. ¿Levi?

Miraba el cielo de forma extraña.

-Debo regresar a casa. Ya va a anochecer.- dijo como en un automatismo. Era extraño, parecía reclamarse a sí mismo, como si de despersonalizara.

Pasábamos por un puente y la noche comenzaba a alzarse en lo alto del cielo, apagándolo poco a poco. Le envolví en un abrazo por la espalda llevando mis manos sobre las suyas. De nuevo, se veía incómodo con la situación.

-Oye, ya…

-¡Míralo! ¡Es un bonito anochecer! ¿No te parece romántico?

-Te dije que debo regresar.

-Le prometí a Farlan que te llevaría de regreso sano y salvo. Sólo serán unos minutos más, te acompañaré a casa.

-Esos minutos importan.

-Lo mismo digo. Un minuto más a tu lado es mucho para mí.

Se quedó quietecito mirando el cielo conmigo.

-Debo volver a casa.

-Aún no, quiero darte mi último regalo.- señalé juntando mi mejilla con la suya para indicarle el cielo.-¿Ves esa estrellita de allí? Ahí donde deberíamos ver la constelación de Orión.

-Creo que es la Q-235… o algo así.

-No, no. La descubrí hace un tiempo con el telescopio y al compararla con Stellarium no aparecía. Quizás ya la descubrieron y nombraron; pero eso no me importa, ya es tu estrella. La descubrí el día que te conocí, Levi. Ese mismo día pensé en regalártela.

-¿Regalarme una estrella? Qué cosas dices…

-Los regalos no deben ser caros ni físicos. Un regalo es una forma de demostrarte que alguien pensó en ti. Quise regalarte una estrella para que te sientas siempre acompañado, porque pienso en ti todo el tiempo.

-Eso es mucho, ¿sabes? Pensar en una persona todo el tiempo.

-No sólo pensarte. Ahora mismo creo que estaría contigo siempre. Me gusta mucho estar contigo, Levi.

-Tu mundo y el mío son muy diferentes, Eren. No es como si viviéramos en una serie anime donde los personajes y el mundo fueron diseñados en la mente de una persona y por lo tanto siguen una línea. Somos más bien un extraño crossover del mundo utópico, perfecto y feliz del que vienes tú y uno destruido, desolado y desesperanzado del que vengo yo.

-Quizás tengas razón. Somos dos extraterrestres que vinimos a dar de distintos mundos a este, uno lleno de otros millones de extraterrestres, todos de mundos diferentes. Entonces, no está mal si lo intentamos.

Suspiró con la vista aún en las estrellas.

-Está bien.

-¿El qué?

-Seré tu novio. Pero no quiero que luego te quejes.

-¿¡En serio?! –grité lleno de felicidad.

-Ya te dejé en claro lo que no quiero. Nada de sexo, ni siquiera se te ocurra en hacer escenas en la escuela. No quiero ver estados en facebook cada vez que nos peleemos, eso es inmaduro. Si estamos empezando algo, es cosa de dos y nadie tiene por qué saber lo que pasa entre nosotros. Tampoco quiero dramas ni esperes de mí nada. Yo tampoco esperaré nada de ti, ¿me has entendido?

-¡Sí! – de hecho coincidíamos en muchas cosas así que no tenía queja alguna.

-Y…

-¿Algo más?

-Te debo algo.

-¿Algo?

-Tsch… olvídalo.

Claro que no iba a olvidarlo. Ni siquiera cuando deshizo nuestro abrazo y me llevó casi a rastras a la estación. Nos habíamos alejado bastante de su casa y debíamos volvernos en metro.

-Genial.- gruñó al ver la cantidad de gente esperando en la plataforma-. Genial, genial, genial.

De fondo tocaban la canción "Butterfly" en versión piano, esa de Digimon. Vamos, esa serie hizo mi infancia y escucharla al lado de quien quería que hiciera mi futuro no hizo sino situarme en un estado de nostalgia y esperanza profunda.

El metro llegó y las compuestas se abrieron. Jaló de mí para obligarme a entrar rápidamente y de primero. Una vez dentro y al fondo, con todos los asientos ocupados, él se abrió paso entre las personas a pesar de sus reclamos sobre la juventud actual. Él siempre ha ido así, le importaba poco o nada las opiniones ajenas.

Una vez cerradas las puertas y apretujados cual sardinas para exportación, se aproximó a mí para envolverme en sus delgados brazos.

-Awww, ¡Levi me abraza!

-Es eso o que la gente te golpee y rompa tu delicada piel de servilleta. Además no alcanzo los pasamanos.

-Pero yo debería protegerte a ti.

-¿Estereotipos, Jaeger? ¿Vamos a ser de esas parejas en la que uno es el hombrecito y el otro la nena? Me da la jodida gana de protegerte y espero lo mismo de ti.

-¿No que no esperabas nada de mí, Levi?

-Vete al diablo.

Su actitud lejos de molestarme, me provocaba una ternura infinita y cálida. A pesar de que el tramo era corto, él me abrazó por tres minutos enteros mientras yo me sujetaba de uno de lo pasamanos.

-¡Ah! – reclamé cuando llegamos a la estación. De nuevo haló de la manga de mi abrigo para que bajásemos. – ¡Lo recordé! Aún me debes mi besito.

-Te jodes por olvidarlo.

-¡Levi, mi besito!

-No.

Caminamos hacia su departamento, yo aún rogaba y maldecía mi mala memoria o gran capacidad distractora.

-Mi besito…

-No.

Esto le divertía. Una vez en las gradas del segundo piso, él iba delante de mí por un escalón y logré detenerle, envolviéndole por la cintura. Se giró para mirarme, y sus ojos ya no eran los ojos fríos, distantes y dolidos de siempre. Ahora se veían especialmente brillantes, aunque él no esbozara una sonrisa.

-¡Uno chiquito!

-No, Eren.

Guardó silencio por unos segundos. Entendí que estaba pasando del dolor a la felicidad y lo supe en ese momento, instantes antes de que llegásemos al final de las gradas y de nuestra cita. Le costaba reír, así como también llorar, por eso sus ojos hablaban por él. En realidad, ese sería siempre nuestro lenguaje secreto.

Sus manos se encontraron detrás de mi cabeza, despeinándome con suavidad y tanteando mis ojos, pasando a mirar mis labios en un segundo. Mi pecho ardía ansioso. Le sonreí, él sabía que nunca lo rechazaría. Él estaba feliz y lo sentí cuando sus labios se juntaron con los míos en nuestro primer beso, curvándose en una sonrisa.

Él estaba tranquilo. No temblaba como era de esperarse frente a grandes emociones, pero sí sentía que lo disfrutaba. Algo tan pequeño y sencillo como nuestro primer beso, un simple roce de labios era mucho para nosotros. Su corazón delataba con palpitaciones rápidas aquello que él intentaba reprimir: él como todo ser humano cedía al amor.

Quizás suene tonto, pero yo estaba delirando con nuestro primer beso. Nunca antes había besado a otra persona y me creía algo desgraciado por ello, pero ahora me alegraba, no podría hablar de otros besos que no fueran los suyos. Era como una descarga eléctrica, intensa y hermosa.

Se separó de mí y aún sentía la impresión de la calidez de sus labios sobre los míos. Casi muero de un ataque de ternuritis aguda cuando le vi ligeramente sonrojado.

-Vamos, Farlan va a matarte, ya es tarde. – gruñó por centésima vez en el día.

-Pero sólo estamos a unos metros.

-Vamos dije.

Avanzamos un poco más, sólo hasta el tercer piso. Las luces del pasillo estaban apagadas y entonces no pude contenerme. Sentía como si él me llamara, como si me necesitara de forma constante, sentía el sabor de la felicidad de tenerle a él desesperadamente sobre mis labios.

-¿Eren? Ya sube de una vez.

Avancé, pero una vez en el pasillo no giré para seguir subiendo. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su pequeña cintura acorralándole para no dejarle continuar.

-¡Oye!

-Levi, no me tengas miedo.

-¿Qué? Yo no le tengo miedo a nada ni nadie.

-Levi… - busqué sus labios para besarlo e intentó apartarme sólo una vez apoyando su mano contra mi pecho.

Creo que notó los latidos de mi corazón, pues luego de eso se quedó mirando mi pecho, pasando a mis ojos y adivinando mis intenciones. No me iría de ahí sólo con un beso. Me acerqué más a él, restregando lentamente mi nariz con la punta de la suya y juntando los labios de nuevo, entrelazándolos. Una, dos, tres veces. En la oscuridad del pasillo el silencio se rompía con los pequeños e indiscretos sonidos de los besos que nos dimos.

De un momento a otro me besó de forma desesperada, triste y dolorosa, mordiéndome el labio inferior. Moría presa del delicioso encuentro con sus sentimientos, esos que intentaba reprimir. Yo le quería, estaba enamorado de él y había decidido hace rato estar a su lado.

Entreabrí los ojos y por primera vez vi esas pupilas duras, frías y silenciosas humedecidas intentando reprimir su dolor. Estaba viendo los ojos más solitarios del mundo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo con tranquilidad paseando una mano hacia sus cabellos fijándole con una mano tras la nuca, quería transmitirle el mensaje de que yo estaría siempre para él, de cualquier forma, dispuesto a romper todos sus muros, dispuesto a amarlo como él lo deseara.

Yo sería su compañero de vida, no uno más.

* * *

**_Respondiendo preguntas:_**

**_¿Por qué no adoptan si quieren tener niños? _**

Eric: Dada la condición en la que vivimos viajando constantemente y cambiando de ambiente cada cierto tiempo había muchos contras para el pequeño más de los pro que podríamos ofrecerle actualmente. Esperaremos un poco, aún somos algo "jóvenes".

**_¿Son así de parecidos con Eren y Rivaille (no físicamente sino mentalmente)? _**

Eric: Ehm… antes tendía a gruñir todo el tiempo y los demás me tenían algo entre miedo/respeto. Diría que me parezco a él sólo en lo necesariamente callado que puede ser. Por lo demás, no.

Alexis: Soy bastante impulsivo como Eren pero a diferencia suya no tengo tendencia a llorar.

**_¿Qué roles hace Alexis? _**

Alexis: Hice de Alfred F. Jones por mucho tiempo con la fiebre hetaliana; Gamzee de Homestuck en un grupo de fans que formamos, Naruto Uzumaki, Ichigo, Roronoa Zoro, Kuran Kaname, Sirius Black, Draco Malfoy… oh, todo murió cuando mataron el hermoso msn XD

Eric: Ahora no me extraña despertar y verlo disfrazado con ganas de rolear algo extraño.

**_¿Es cierto eso que dicen en los libros y películas románticas sobre enamorarse cada día de nuevo?_**

Alexis: Uhm… dicen que el amor dura sólo 3 años, otros que sólo 5, otros que debes conocer a alguien una vida para enamorarte y otros que una mirada basta. Algunos lo llaman destino, otros suerte. Diría que no hay una fórmula exacta, mírame nada más, me enamoré de Eric ni bien lo vi y llevamos juntitos 8 años. Sí pienso que uno debe esforzarse diariamente y dar su pequeña cuota de felicidad al otro, todos queremos sentirnos amados y si bien Eric no es tan demostrativo conmigo, sí ha mejorado con el tiempo y paciencia. Eh, diría que se trata más bien de no dejar que ese fuego se apague y lo más importante: seguir cortejándose diario como el primer día.

**_¿Hay gente de vuestro alrededor y muy cercanos que se hayan alejado al saber la realidad?_**

Alexis: Entre mi familia afortunadamente no. Mis padres fueron un gran apoyo al igual que mis amigos y los amigos de Eric. Lastimosamente, en su familia las cosas no fueron iguales. Tuvimos problemas de todo tipo y también en la universidad y con gente del trabajo pero eso no nos desanima :)

**_¿Qué edad tienen? _**

Alexis: Yo tengo 22 años, Eric tiene 24. Está viejito.

**_¿En qué país viven? _**

Eric: Estamos en Bolivia por ahora. Estoy esperando a ver qué tal con mi cambio de trabajo y si me aceptaron donde quiero, para septiembre nos vamos a Italia de regreso. Vivimos viajando por esto de andar en un voluntariado.

**_ Para Eric: ¿por qué a pesar de que te sentías desconfiado y tu manera de pensar que solo Alexis quería sexo no te alejaste? ¿Tenias una pequeña esperanza de que fuera diferente o ya te habías enamorado?_**

Eric: Alexis es de esas personas extrañas y carismáticas de las que no podrías esperar maldad alguna. Lo admito, en un principio pensaba "es demasiado tonto para hacerme algo, basta que lo mire feo y lo dejo quieto en su lugar". No creía que lo nuestro pasara de unos días de capricho y pensaba que él se alejaría en cualquier momento cuando su capricho del rato se le quitara. Lo que lo hizo diferente fueron pequeños e imperceptibles detallitos que tuvo conmigo. Desde su primer beso supe que me quería, pero me quería de ese modo en el que se quiere a alguien con quien has pasado toda una vida. No era deseo o gusto solamente, me besaba con un deseo fuerte de hacer que sintiera su cariño como tal.

**_¿Qué es lo que más les gusta del otro?_**

Alexis: Eric tiene ciertos gestos y movimientos tan propios de él que lo hacen super especial para mí, pero por sobre todo me encanta su voz.

Eric: Su carisma y optimismo. Puede ser muy maduro cuando debe serlo pero le dan sus cinco minutos de niño chiquito y es divertido.

**_¿Eric de dónde eres?_**

Eric: Mi familia es suiza, excepto por mi mamá. He vivido mucho tiempo en Barcelona y otro tanto en Milán.

**_¿Qué se siente ser heichou (almenos en un fanfic)?_**

Eric: Nada mal.

**_¿Alguna vez se han peleado fuerte?_**

Alexis: Uh, sí. Por lo común nuestras peleas son un poco tontitas y las resolvemos diciendo alguna cosa loca, tipo "Hey… ¿será verdad que la Coca Cola provoca más sed?" y terminamos tomando gaseosa en cantidades industriales para caer en coma diabético. Pero sí, hemos tenido una que otra pelea fuerte, siempre me han dicho que soy muy paciente pero si hay un punto en el que ninguno de los dos cede es cuando vemos que el otro no está cuidando su salud y por ende la promesa que tenemos de estar juntos. El secreto en una pareja, creo yo, es que siempre pienses lo que dirás y cuánto puede herir eso al otro. El insulto más fuerte que le he dicho a Eric mientras peleábamos ha sido "muggle" y él me ha dicho "sangre sucia" :'(.

**_Eric, ¿qué fue -según tú- lo más lindo que hizo Alexis por ti antes de empezar a salir juntos?_**

Eric: Va a sonarte soso y quizás algo sin sentido pero, para mí significaba mucho cuando él dibujaba sonrisas en mi cuaderno. Muchas veces regresaba al lugar donde vivía y al revisar mis apuntes o los libros que leía encontraba una carita feliz en una esquina y un "Te quiero, sonríe".

**_¿Cuando fue su primer beso? _**

Alexis: El día de nuestra cita XD pero algo que no pusimos en el fic fue que antes sin querer, estábamos jugando un juego en el curso y los compañeros me pusieron una penitencia de besar a Eric en la mejilla (todo mi salón se dio cuenta) y cuando fui a hacerlo, él se movió y terminé besándole mitad en la mejilla y mitad en la boca x'D

**_¿Rescatan animalitos? ya que Eric menciono: "cuidando de vez en cuando un animalito..." los rescatan como parte de una sociedad protectora de animales o ustedes mismos? _**

Eric: Ahora ayudamos un poco en asilos de animales y demás, pero antes dejábamos comida para gato en el patio de la casa de Alexis y los gatos del vecindario venían.

**_¿Les gustan las fiestas? _**

Alexis: A mi me encantan, soy demasiado sociable, pero Eric no aunque solemos salir de ves en cuando a alguna, no podemos tomar por las medicinas que consumimos pero no se necesita alcohol para ser feliz, ¿verdad? :3

**_Les gustaria que hicieran su vida un anime? _**

Eric: Oh… sería interesante, aunque conociéndolos nos harían o muy baras o muy niñas.

**_¿Que idiomas hablan?_**

Alexis: Español, inglés e italiano.

Eric: Inglés, italiano (forzado), español por alargue del italiano y un poco de francés.

**_¿Quién es el mas responsable de los dos?_**

Eric: Alexis suele ser sobreprotector y obligarme a mí y a sus amigas a cuidar nuestra salud y no hacer tonterías pero yo suelo ser más exigente en cuanto a trabajo.

**_¿Alguna vez han pensado en hacer cosplay? _**

Eric: El señorito me obligó a hacer cosplay de Inglaterra una vez.

Alexis: Se veía tan lindo y cejón y tsundere :3

**_¿Quién es el celoso o dominante de su relación?_**

Alexis: Mmmh… los dos somos bastante celosos pero a Eric se le nota más XD muchas veces me han llamado al celular y si era alguien que según él me coqueteaba (o sea todo el mundo, hasta mi madre) me lo quitaba y lanzaba lejos. No miento cuando digo que al menos tres celulares míos terminaron en alguno de los canales del lugar donde vivíamos.

Eric: Lo dice el que me cela hasta con nuestro hámster :/ En celos somos iguales, pero en cuanto a quién es más dominante diría que él tiende a ser caprichoso y conseguir lo que quiere y es bueno manipulándome con su cariño, cuando se pone serio asusta. Yo tiendo a gruñir pero rápidamente caes en cuenta que no lo hago por maldad. Los dos tenemos nuestros momentos, es un poco difícil decirlo /w/

* * *

**_-Voz de Dross- _**

_**Si te gustó el capítulo, por favor dale a Fav/Follow y compártelo con tus amigos. Deja un review, eso me ayudaría mucho. Te ha hablado Vero y te deseo buenas noches. **_

_**(tenía qué xD) No ya, este problema con que fanfiction arruina muchos reviews me está cansando ¬¬ voy a quemar al técnico de la página si sigue metiéndose. **_


	6. Satélite, gira en torno a otro

**PLANETARIUM**

_**6: Satélite.  
Planeta que gira en torno a otro. **_

A pesar de que tenía toda la comodidad del mundo para dormir, no podía. Estaba en mi cama, a oscuras, con las gasas limpias y llenas de vaselina, el pijama de algodón al revés y cobertores de material hipoalergénico nuevos, pero no podía dormir.

Había algo que me extrañaba en demasía y no podía preguntar. Me costaba creerlo, pero cuestionarlo no era mucho mejor que eso, hasta caería en la idiotez suprema.

El celular vibró sobre el buró al lado de mi cama anunciando un mensaje, era de él.

_De: Levi_  
_¿Llegaste bien a casa?_

Me apresuré a contestar.

_De: Eren_  
_Sí. Estoy bien._  
_¿Me mandas un besito?_

Pensé que estaba siendo algo malo con él, pero no tardó en contestar a mi pedido con otro mensaje.

_De: Levi._  
_Será cuando nos veamos._

Llevé mis dedos hacia los labios, incapaz de creerlo, más incapaz de aceptar esta parte de realidad que sabía a cuento de hadas. Él había aceptado salir conmigo, él ahora era mi novio y moría por la espera de su próximo beso.

_De: Eren_  
_Mañana te extrañaré mucho._

Sí, sonará estúpido pero yo ya le extrañaba. Lo amaba, ya estaba amándole sin vuelta.

Sin embargo; su reacción de unas horas atrás luego de nuestro beso me dejó pensando. Cuando llegamos a su departamento, Farlan e Isabel esperaban preocupados por él. Claramente iban a reclamarme pero al caer en cuenta de nuestras manos entrelazadas, todo vestigio de enfado en ellos se fue.

-Entonces… ¿ya es oficial? – preguntó el rubio. Asentí e Isabel se llevó las manos a los labios, auténticamente feliz por nosotros.

-¡Qué lindos! – como todo un paparazzi, sacó el celular de su bolsillo para enfocarnos-. ¡Ahora un beso!

-Ya déjalos, Isabel.- Farlan claramente quería evitarle cualquier molestia a Levi-. Hey, Eren, no es que no comparta la alegría del momento pero, ¿no es un poco tarde? ¿Tus padres no van a molestarse?

-Ah, no. Todo está muy bien. Papá ya ha debido regresar a casa después de su turno y mamá regresa de visitar a mi abuela.

-¿Irás en metro?

-Sí, un taxi me saldría muy caro y…

-¡Ni hablar! – Su mano apresó la mía con fuerza- llama a tu padre o pide un taxi, yo pagaré.

-No te molestes, Levi. No me queda tan lejos.

-Es tarde, no pienso dejarte ir solo.

-Levi… - intentaba verse enojado para imponer su petición, pero todos sabíamos que estaba preocupado. Siempre ha sido así, manifestando preocupación por mí de una forma algo tosca.

Farlan le tomó un hombro para hablarle.

-Levi, Eren va a estar bien. Mientras antes regrese a casa, antes estará seguro y a salvo. Suéltalo, deja que regrese a casa.

No, no funcionó. Lejos de ayudarme, con eso Farlan no hizo sino aumentar el recelo de Levi.

-No.

-¡Levi!

Repentinamente me abrazó como si me encadenara a él con ese abrazo. Nunca rechazaría su cariño, pero me sentía algo triste al pensar que en vez de convertirme en alguien que le infundiera fuerzas me estaba convirtiendo en su debilidad.

-A Eren no le molesta quedarse. Si su padre no puede venir por él, se quedará a dormir hoy aquí.

-Levi, tu cama es pequeña y no pensarás que Eren en su condición podría dormir en el piso. Seguramente tiene pastillas que tomar en casa o algo para cuidar su piel.

-Las compraré de la farmacia. Él puede dormir en mi cama, yo no tengo problema en dormir en el piso.

-¡Las medicinas son caras! ¡Apenas vives con el subsidio de estudiante!

-Tengo algunos ahorros por ahí.

-¡Eres tan terco, Ackerman!

Empezaron a pelear en francés y no entendía una palabra de lo que decían. Sólo sé que a cada argumento lógico (Farlan brillaba por su lógica), Levi me apretujaba más contra sí mismo. Le contestaba devolviéndole el abrazo y acariciando su mejilla para calmarlo. Más que enojado, parecía un niño pequeño aterrado aferrándose a quien más necesita.

En fin, quería evitar que las cosas salieran más de control y terminaran en una pelea de mejores amigos por lo que accedí a llamar a mi padre. Ni bien Levi me vio llamándole, se calmó.

-¿Eren? – escuché decir al otro lado de la línea.

-Aló, ¿crees que puedas venir a recogerme?

-¿Dónde estás?

-En el departamento de Levi.

-Eren, sabes que debo ir a recoger a tu mamá del aeropuerto a las diez y media, tardaré bastante. ¿Sucedió algo?

-No. Levi está un poco preocupado y no quiere que regrese a casa sin compañía.

-Pásamelo, necesito que me dé la dirección.

Pensé que Levi se molestaría, sin embargo saludó tranquilamente a mi papá, diciéndole que disculpara la tardanza que tuvimos y dándole las referencias para llegar.

Farlan me miraba con cara de no entender, vocalizó un "¿Tu papá lo sabe?" y asentí. Tanto él como Isabel se miraron impresionados. Lo sé, muy pocas personas en el mundo aceptarían fácilmente que su hijo saliera con alguien de su mismo sexo, más aún a sabiendas de lo que la otra persona tiene; pero desde un principio mis padres vieron la enfermedad de Levi no como una etiqueta o algo que fuera parte de él, sino como una condición con la que él vivía y yo debería aprender a lidiar si quería estar a su lado.

-Tu papá estará por aquí alrededor de la media noche para llevarte, irresponsable.- gruñó devolviéndome el celular.

-No es él el que se queda porque le da la gana hasta que el subterráneo cierre y no pueda regresar. "Cierta personita" hace que se retrase más, aunque si lo pienso bien, si hubiesen regresado antes de que anocheciera, esto no pasaría.- reclamaba Farlan.

-¡Perdón! Es que quería pasar unos minutos más al lado de Levi. Nos retrasamos por mi culpa, acepto la responsabilidad.

Yo ya había entrevisto la verdad: Levi tenía un trauma con la noche, temía que me pasara algo al regresar, algo similar a lo que le pasó a él. Era su forma de cuidarme, y de alguna forma me demostró que no me había contado ese secreto porque quisiera pena o lástima, sino porque algo le decía que podía confiar en mí. Había pasado a ser alguien querido para él.

Farlan liberó un quejido de resignación despidiéndose y regresando a su habitación, Isabel hizo lo mismo. Una vez solos, Levi me invitó a pasar para esperar a mis padres. Faltaban un par de horas antes de que llegaran.

-Puedes dormir mientras esperas.- me dijo una vez dentro, ofreciéndome su cama de nuevo. Otra vez, me recosté en ella como en la mañana, la sentí mullida pero no pude evitar notarla un poco vacía. Él dormía con una sola cobija, frente a las cuatro que yo solía usar. Esta vez le invité a acompañarme.

-Descansa conmigo. – pedí. Paseó por su pequeña habitación como un roedor hacia el refrigerador, sacando una caja de jugo y tomando un poco de ella. Insistí-. Levi.

Entornó los ojos sorbiendo el jugo por el popote.

Encendí la radio, transmitían la canción _"Wake me up when September ends"_. Empecé a cantarla y en algún momento en el segundo coro Levi optó por recostarse a mi lado, usando mi brazo como almohada. Farlan tenía razón, la cama era estrecha pero los dos cabíamos perfectamente.

-¿Hay alguna canción que te guste? – pregunté acercándole más contra mi cuerpo. Me pasaba de pegote con él, pero no podía disimular mi felicidad.

-"Hello" de Evanescence.

-¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

-Rammstein, Evanescence, Within Temptation.

-¡Son buenos grupos! Aunque "Hello" es una canción muy triste.

-Supongo.

-¿Escuchaste Tokio Hotel?

-Sólo "Don't jump".

-Acaban de sacarla hace poco. Me gusta bastante.

-Creo que todo te gusta. Ahora me dirás que también eres fan de ese libro de vampiros que salió hace poco. "Crepúsculo" creo.

-No lo leí, no puedo opinar. Aún espero que saquen todas las películas de Harry Potter, me gustan sus efectos.

-Nunca hablas mal de nada, no sabes dar opiniones. No me acercaría a alguien que guste de cosas sin sentido.

-Hablar mal no es dar una opinión, Levi. Mamá me enseñó que si no vas a decir algo bueno mejor no digas nada. ¿Para qué amargarte con cosas tontas? Hay gente a la que le gustan cosas que a mí no, pero no por eso son tontas o están mal ni tengo derecho a atacarlas. Cada quien con sus gustos.

Se giró dándome la espalda. Aprendí que no le gustaba ser regañado y yo lo había hecho sin que esa fuera mi intención. Esa sería nuestra primera pelea de locos enamorados, algo tonta, como todas.

-Eres un pobre crío mimado que sigue lo que su mami le dice. – Traducción: "yo no tuve madre"-. Me quedo con lo que sé de Harry Potter, El Señor de los Anillos y Narnia. Y si son cosas de vampiros, Bram Stocker y Anne Rice.

Sí, aunque no usara argumentos ofensivos lo había herido al regañarle y yo bien sabía que lo último que él necesitaba era un novio gruñón o uno que le diera la contra. A veces hay que aprender a ceder y siempre he fallado un poco en eso.

-Oye. –me llamó sin girar a mirarme.

-¿Dime?

-Lo siento.

-¿Ah?

-Puedo ser un poco tosco al dar mi opinión a veces. – Oh, él también sentía lo mismo que yo. Entonces, todo estaba bien.

-No importa.

De nuevo se giró a su posición inicial. No era alguien que se disculpara a menudo y eso se notaba. Él siempre ha sido tan orgulloso y terco, pero yo sabía que eso se debía a una vida difícil y fría.

-Hay algo que no te he dicho aún.

-¿Algo más?

Silencio de unos segundos. Empezaría con una pregunta.

-Veamos. Si un día hubiese una enfermedad que fuera fatal…

-¿Ébola?

-No tengo ni puta idea de qué es eso. Pero una de esas enfermedades monstruosas y deformantes de las que todo el mundo escapa. Imagina si yo la tuviera, o descubrieras de mala forma que yo la tengo y corres riesgo estando cerca de mí. ¿Qué harías?

Quería darle una respuesta adecuada, algo que él necesitara escuchar y que no fuera cliché o esperable. Siempre he creído que las respuestas más comunes de tipo "oh, estaría ahí porque te amo" son aquellas en romperse primero y destrozar a quien cree en ellas. Apenas estábamos empezando, y no quería sonar a chico fácil que habla de amor a las dos horas de ser el novio de alguien.

-Es difícil que una enfermedad tan terrible escape del control mundial. Seguramente habrían alertas nacionales y…

-Me desvías el tema.

Lo pensé, hice mis mejores esfuerzos.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste? "Ya me he acostumbrado a tus particularidades". Creo que sería algo como eso. Tener una enfermedad es solamente hacer las cosas un poquito más diferentes de lo que harían otros. De cualquier modo, mi decisión sería acompañarte. Aunque conociéndote, me apartarías. Te cerrarías en ti mismo y no querrías decirme, sólo te irías intentando llevar las cosas por tu cuenta. Yo te buscaría, te perseguiría preocupado pensando que algo hice mal y te lastimé. Pelearíamos mucho, tal vez nunca me lo dirías.

-Tal vez.

Le miré fijo, no estaba enojado, ninguno de los dos.

-Me quieres mucho, ¿verdad? – pregunté. En realidad lo estaba afirmando-. Me apartarías de ti y lo llevarías por tu cuenta, temerías que te extrañara o sufriera a tu lado.

Aún no era amor, o quizás sí, realmente no lo sé. Sólo sé que estaba auténticamente preocupado por él.

-Es inevitable. Temería lastimarte, contagiarte, que tú vivieras lo mismo que yo.

-Levi…

Su voz se convirtió en un suave murmullo, un delirio quizás. Estaba mostrándose tan humano como era.

-Has sido la primera persona que me ha querido. Yo no podría siquiera pensar en lastimarte. Pero como no estoy muy familiarizado con estas cosas, supongo que lo hago sin querer.

Me acerqué a él, lo suficiente para juntar su frente con la mía.

-Hey, ahora mismo, ¿qué sientes? –pregunté. – ¿Tienes miedo? ¿Te sientes feliz? Dime.

Me contestó de la mejor forma: con un beso.

-Es eso. Una calidez abrumadora. Y también miedo. Es curioso que yo lo diga tomando en cuenta mi mal carácter, pero puedo sentir miedo.

-¿Miedo?

-Terror.

-¿Por qué? ¿A qué le temes, Levi?

-Si lo supiera no sería un problema.

-Lo descubriremos juntos.

-Hay cosas que mi novio no debería saber sobre mí. Puedo cuidarme solo, no te preocupes.

-Soy tu novio, pero no dejo de ser tu mejor amigo, Levi.

Algo muy parecido a una sonrisa triste surcó su rostro. Odiaba hablar de sus debilidades, era de las personas que las negaba, las ignoraba tanto que optaban por irse.

-Pude con muchas cosas. No soy nada débil, deberías saberlo Eren.

-Lo sé, yo también puedo con muchas cosas. Pero eso no significa que no vaya a protegerte, sé que tú sientes lo mismo respecto a mí.

Se levantó, quedando de pié, estático cuando empezó una nueva canción. De alguna forma extraña, la radio transmitía "_Everytime we touch_" en versión lenta. Era claro, esa canción significaba mucho para él.

Le seguí, busqué sus manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo llevándolas a mis hombros y al hacerlo envolví su cintura en el momento en el que la canción decía "_Without you is hard to survive_". Paseó sus ojos por los míos, no necesitamos palabras en ese instante.

Sí, hasta ese momento sólo habíamos estado sobreviviendo, cada uno a su respectivo infierno, sólo que yo intentaba ignorar esa envidia natural por las personas normales y sanas ignorándola e intentando ser positivo, mientras él guardaba contenía en su pequeño ser el odio y dolor acumulado de muchos años.

Cuando llegó el coro nos besamos durante esos 34 segundos revelando que a pesar de que mis padres me cuidasen o él tuviera amigos de esos que lo hacen todo, nos habíamos sentido muy solos y asustados toda una vida. Al fin, teníamos un pequeño alivio que latía en el pecho del otro. Ese beso fue el más dulce del que tendría recuerdo.

-Escucha… - me pidió al separarse. Venía la segunda parte.- Escucha bien. Que esta sea la canción que recordaremos.

-Seguramente, lo haremos. – Prometí. Ah, cómo amaba la facilidad con la que su cabeza hallaba un lugar perfecto en mi cuello y su cuerpo entre mis brazos-. Apenas estamos empezando, sin embargo es como si hubiésemos sido hechos a medida, ¿no crees?

-No fuimos hechos a medida. Empezamos a crecer juntos y a igualar paso en algún punto de todo esto. Pero nada es para siempre, Eren.

-No hay un "para siempre" como tal porque los humanos vivimos sólo una vida. Te quiero para todo este tiempo que signifique estar vivo, incluso si son sólo unas horas. Un para siempre es esto: saber que en estos momentos hay billones de personas en el mundo, pero para mí estás sólo tú.

De forma repentina su rodilla golpeó la mía y recibí otro golpecito e el brazo. En una mirada entendí que estaba frustrado consigo mismo.

-Odio esto de no ser capaz de decir cosas como esa tan fácilmente.

-Está bien, sé que las sientes y con eso me basta.

Gruñó de nuevo, pero esta vez estaba feliz. Estaba aprendiendo a leerle, él era alguien con reacciones tremendamente opuestas a las mías dada la vida que tuvo. Aún no sabía la gran cosa sobre él pero intentaba entenderle. Igual no iba a darme detalles.

Nos quedamos abrazados escuchando las canciones que transmitían, algunas conocidas y con tinte a nostalgia, otras completamente desconocidas cuya letra por algún motivo lográbamos adivinar. De rato en rato, uno que otro beso cambiaba nuestro ambiente. Oh, sí que éramos pésimos en esto de besarnos, apenas juntábamos los labios con los del otro por un momento. Si nuestra vida fuese una película, estoy seguro de que el director habría hecho muchos cortes y repetido tomas para mejorar tantos besos torpes.

Eran besos muy mal hechos, pero felices. Tenían el sabor perfecto de la felicidad. En algún momento mientras compartíamos uno de esos torpes y casuales besos, la puerta de su departamento delató la llegada de mis padres con tres golpecitos. No reaccionamos como era de esperarse: como los adolescentes que mueren de miedo escondiendo su amor. Entreabrimos los ojos entre el beso y suavemente lo cortamos.

-Vamos.- le dije acercándome a la puerta a abrirla-. Buenas noches mamá, papá.

Mi padre contestó despeinándome, ambos tenían cara de curiosidad. Aún tenía la mano de Levi enlazada con la mía pero él estaba tomándose su tiempo para encarar a mis padres.

-Levi, ven a saludar a mis padres.

-Suelta mi mano.

-No estoy haciendo nada malo.

Escuchamos un suspiro resignado que provocó una risa de ternura en mi madre. La timidez de Levi era muy diferente a la de las personas tímidas que había conocido. Guardaba silencio, pero no se veía nada débil. Él era educado y decía lo estrictamente necesario pero tenía el cuerpo rígido. Temía realizar un mal movimiento. Era de esas personas con una mente muy represiva que les decía "no" a cualquier acción.

-Buenas noches. Disculpen por las molestias. No volverá a pasar.

Ese no era el tono de un adolescente. En menos de tres segundos, Levi había envejecido al menos diez años. Mis padres le miraron sonrientes.

-Ah, Levi. Ha pasado mucho. – Empezó mi padre-. Antes de venir me encontré con Michael Ackerman, me pidió que te revisara.

-¿Revisar? – pregunté preocupado-. ¿Estás enfermito? ¿Te sientes mal?

-No. Es sólo rutina. –contestó.

Tarde caí en cuenta a qué se refería mi padre. Si bien él decía "revisar", lo que quería era controlar si Levi estaba siguiendo con su tratamiento y eso lo vería a través de su peso y estado general.

Levi ni siquiera se inmutó. Quizás ese era un buen momento para mencionarme el asunto del VIH, pero claramente él confiaba en el secreto médico de mi padre y no creía éste un momento para decírmelo.

-Estoy bien, doctor. No se moleste. El consulado francés se encarga de enviarme a control adecuadamente.

Mi padre ya había evaluado la situación por completo, incluso sin que le fuesen claros todos los datos. Sonreía tranquilo. Levi apretujaba mi mano delatando su nerviosismo.

-Gracias por cuidar a Eren.- dijo finalmente-. Nuestro hijo no es alguien muy precavido. Nos gustaría invitarte a casa cuando gustes.

-Ah…- estaba sorprendido, esa sí que no se la esperaba, tardó en reponerse-. Sí, gracias doctor.

-¡Ven mañana a comer con nosotros! – ofrecí rápidamente. Quería estar cuanto fuera con él.

-Eren, no asfixies al pobre Levi. Ya te cuidó hoy.

-¡Pero yo quiero estar más tiempo con él! Ustedes se quieren y están juntos todo el día. Yo quiero a Levi y no me dejan. Claro, como no estamos casados.

De nuevo, ambos se rieron y Levi se limitó a mirarme confundido. Siempre funcionaba mi táctica de niño bueno para convencer a mis padres, pero con él no.

-No puedo mañana, Eren.

-¿Te parece el fin de semana? ¡Así te quedas a dormir en casa conmigo! Jugaremos con el play hasta la madrugada, comeremos muchos dulces, incluso podemos pedir pizza. Conozco un lugar que…

-Eren, ya. Es hora de que dejes a Levi descansar. – Indicó mi padre, tomándome por un hombro-. También debo revisarte las heridas de ayer.

-¡Pero si no me molestaron en toda mi cita!

-Porque te llené las gasas con anestésico.

Gruñí pero de nada servía. Mis padres se despidieron de él y avanzaron hacia las gradas, doblando por ellas. Debía seguirlos, pero estaban respetando mi espacio para despedirme de él como debía.

-Te veré luego.

-Sí. Buenas noches, Eren.

Le di el último abrazo y beso de esa noche. Cuando me iba, giré para despedirme con la mano desde la grada. Muchas veces he querido regresar a ese momento, porque sé que él no esperaba que me diese la vuelta. Estaba ahí, parado con la puerta entreabierta mirándome. Vi tanta tristeza en sus ojos que todo vestigio de felicidad de ese día se marchó en ese instante. Estaba viendo la soledad hecha persona. Cerró la puerta y no tuve de otra que bajar junto a mis padres.

Durante todo el camino de regreso me mantuve callado, con el mentón apoyado en la mano mirando en algún punto en las calles oscuras y las luces de los autos. Mis padres no se explicaban cómo unos instantes atrás no hacía sino sonreír como idiota y portarme de la forma más cursi posible y ahora, ahora quería llorar y llorar.

¿Cómo podía algo tan pequeño como eso desequilibrarme así? ¿Por qué yo le quería tanto? Apenas estábamos empezando y ya sentía esto. Dicen que a eso se le llama amartelarse y es lo que sienten los pajaritos cuando los separan de sus parejas, que cuando eso pasa tienen que juntarlos de nuevo para que no mueran de pena. Antes me hubiese parecido una exageración, pero ahora los entendía perfectamente.

Saqué el celular de mi mochila, necesitaba enviarle un mensaje.

_De: Eren_  
_Te quiero._

No me contestó sino hasta después de transcurrida una hora, cuando ya estaba en casa recordando esto.

Ambos lo supimos ese día. No era una emoción exagerada, y nuestra relación ya había empezado incluso antes de que él me dijera que sí. Creo que en realidad, lo nuestro empezó incluso antes de conocernos. Nos necesitábamos, necesitábamos al otro toda una vida.

Llegó el fin de semana, pero Levi no vino. Regresé a clases el lunes, encontré su asiento vacío.

Él había regresado a Francia por una semana. Aguanté, aguanté esperándole, pero cuando retornó y me vio el siguiente lunes en la clase, ni siquiera me saludó. Ese día, Marco Bodt tuvo que sentarse al lado mío ya que Levi le había arrebatado su puesto al lado de Jean Kirschtein.

Algo pasaba por su cabeza. Debía descubrir lo que era.

* * *

**_¿Eric qué harías sí Alexis en algún momento decae por culpa de sus enfermedades? La pregunta también va para Al._**

Eric: Ha pasado muchas veces con los dos. Él normalmente se enferma porque las medicinas que toma le bajan las defensas para evitar que el lupus le avance según me explicaron, pero a la vez sus efectos son horribles. Diría que el peor momento nuestro fue hace unos años cuando estuvo en un cuadro leucémico extraño. ¡Nadie sabía bien qué pasaba con él y cualquier cosa en vez de mejorarle le empeoraba! Me desesperé, tenía mucho miedo de perderle, él es mi familia y todo para mí, realmente es lo único que tengo en el mundo. Siempre que enferma, hago todo lo posible por estar a su lado, aunque los médicos me regañen, al final aceptan que me quede fuera de las horas de visita.

Alexis: Eric al principio enfermaba fácilmente porque cierta personita no quería tomar sus medicinas. En realidad él estaba desesperanzado y aún temía que nuestra relación no fuese algo real. Pero ya aprendimos a cuidarnos mutuamente y cómo debemos actuar frente a una emergencia. Aprendimos a sobrellevar bien nuestras condiciones.

**_¿Que sintieron luego de besarse?_**

Eric: Vergüenza, miedo, incertidumbre, confusión y felicidad.

Alexis: Una sensación de irrealidad. Siempre he pensado que muchas de esas cosas sí podían pasar y no estaban limitadas a la TV, pero no pensé que me pasara eso de sentir que casi mueres con un beso. Fue bonito :) sigo sintiéndolo cada vez que estoy con él.

**_¿Eric qué harías sí Alexis te pide matrimonio?_**

Eric: Acepté. Nos casamos en España en nuestro 5to aniversario.

Alexis: Cuando se lo pedí fue algo raro, ya muchas veces nos habíamos casado en broma y desde la escuela portábamos anillos con nuestros nombres pero cuando le dije que sería genial una boda, tener en el estado civil "casados" y demás (algo que ninguno de los dos planeó por la vida que tuvimos) él me dijo "yo no voy a casarme contigo, tú vas a casarte conmigo."

**_¿Han probado los tacos?_**

Alexis: No unos que sean made in México pero sí vimos recetas, los probamos en restaurantes, Eric me preparó unos *-* ¡ricos!

**_¿Qué opinan de Batman?_**

_Eric_: Ando perdido en cuando al mundo de los cómics, lo siento…

_Alexis_: ¡BATMAN! D8 junto a Linterna verde es mi favorito, pero amé, idolatré y morí con los orígenes del Guasón (La broma asesina) quedé súper mal y con conflictos internos T_T ¡rayos!

**_¿La voz de Eric que tan sepsi es?_**

_Alexis_: Más que su voz, diría que es el cómo dice ciertas cosas lo que le hace especial. Él es habitualmente calladito y te dice mucho con una mirada pero cuando le dan los cinco minutos de "quiero hablar mucho" o cuando se enoja conmigo y hace berrinchito es precioso.

**_¿Cómo es el amor para ti (esto va para ambos)?_**

_Alexis_: Para mí ha sido algo que creo que muchos sienten: ganas de estar a su lado, de abrazarlo, conocerle más (me muero por conocerte, saber qué es lo que piensas, abrir todas tus puertas), de protegerle… aunque eso también lo siento por mis amigos muy cercanos. La diferencia con Eric es que hay cositas de pareja de por medio.

_Eric_: Es encontrarte a ti mismo haciendo cosas que jamás pensaste que harías por alguien. Darte cuenta que todo aquello que temías era estúpido frente a tu verdadera fuerza.

**_¿Qué piensan de leer su propia historia en un fic y que muchas personas la conozcan?_**

_Alexis_: Es gracioso, sé que nos condenarían por el OOC que tiene, aunque honestamente se me hace más gracioso releer y pensar "oh dios, yo lo viví y viéndolo desde la perspectiva de una tercera persona siento que era demasiado pegote, ¡pobre Eric!". No creo que sean tantas x3 quizás si fuese una historia como tal y no presentada como fanfic serían más pero nos basta y alegra ver que quienes leen esto nos siguen desde el principio, ¡es como tener muchas amigas!

_Eric_: No me preocupa. Una vez, una amiga necesitaba tomar una buena fotografía para una tarea. Estuvimos toda la tarde buscándole algo que fuera "digno" de una tarea y en un momento dado nos tomó una foto a nosotros, cuando no la vimos. Ese momento pasó como si nada, luego nos sacó otras fotografías en las que ya éramos conscientes de que nos estaba acosando. El punto es que, la fotografía que nos tomó por descuido fue la que presentó como tarea, luego a un concurso de fotografía y quedó en 2do lugar. Decían que había algo en nosotros que daba esperanzas a muchos, y me alegraba saberlo, me gusta pensar que podemos hacer que otros, sea por un fanfic, una foto, algo, sientan que no todo es oscuro y frío. Ya soné como Alexis…

**_¿Alguno de los dos (o más bien, los dos) ha tenido especie de "recaídas" por sus enfermedades, y, como lo han superado?_**

_Alexis_: Sí, muchas veces. Antes, al principio era más trágico porque ni yo sabía qué tan mal estaba Eric ni él sabía cómo lidiar con mis problemas a repetición, pero poco a poco aprendimos a cuidarnos y estar juntos en todo. Lo más importante en una recuperación es sentirse acompañado y tener mucho amor, siempre lo he dicho.

_Eric_: Pasaron los años y cuando él o yo enfermamos ya sabemos que en algún momento tiene que pasar. Como él me obliga a seguir mi tratamiento y yo hago lo mismo con él, ya llevamos mejor nuestras enfermedades y sabemos qué hacer en caso de que el otro esté delicado de salud. Sólo nos suele doler los días de internación en los que no estamos tan juntos como quisiéramos, no siempre nos permiten juntarnos fuera del horario de visitas y en todos estos años nos hemos acostumbrado mucho a la compañía del otro.

**_¿Alguna vez temieron por el rechazo de la persona que aman? _**

_Alexis_: Años más tarde me impresiona cómo no pensé que Eric podría rechazarme. Sólo me lancé, sin siquiera pensar en un rechazo como tal. Pasara lo que pasara, yo quería estar con él, incluso solo como su amigo.

_Eric_: He tenido esa sensación de que le quité a alguien su futuro con Alexis. Pero rechazo, nunca.

**_Yo pienso si la persona que adoro esta con otra y esta es feliz, su felicidad es la mía. ¿Ustedes que piensan?_**

_Alexis_: Sí, algo así. De forma impersonal, si fuera otro yo en otra situación con menos años de relación pienso que podría aplicarse pero yo también tendría que buscar mi felicidad. Ahora, de forma más personal: no cedería a Eric. No porque sea egoísta y eso pero… ya estamos juntos 8 años y hemos pasado por tanto que dudo que alguien podría conocerle tanto o saber cómo reaccionar. Mi amor se ha moldeado como él necesitaba ser amado y hasta sentiría que soy cruel si a estas alturas del juego le dejase irse con alguien que no lo conoce.

_Eric_: Creo que depende de la situación. A mi primer novio sí, tuve que dejarlo ir, no tenía de otra e intenté ser feliz con su felicidad. Pero con Alexis no podría ser tan noble. A un principio de nuestra relación pensaba que él estaría mejor con cualquier otra persona, quizás sí en ese momento le hubiese dejado ir. Un tiempo prudente pasó y temía perderlo. Quería que él estuviera conmigo, él era lo más bonito que me había pasado y yo tenía mucha tristeza en mi vida como para dejar que él, mi felicidad, se fuese. No podría cederlo. Nunca pude.

**_Rivaille le cuenta su historia a Eren. En un momento, le dice que lo forzaron a tener relaciones sexuales con el profesor, es decir el profesor lo obligó. Dime,¿eso ocurrió de verdad?_**

_Eric_: Parte de la intención de contarles esto es también que yo me convenza de que lo he ido superando y que otras personas que lo vivieron vean que sí pueden seguir. Sí, sucedió, y ya no siento esa sensación extraña al recordarlo. Cada vez es más sencillo releer aquello que escribí años atrás y comenté con psicólogos, psiquiatras y Alexis. No podría describir esa sensación del momento, sólo puedo asociarlo a un miedo intenso que por mucho tiempo me persiguió. Tontamente dejé que tomara el control de mi vida y no me atrevía a hacer muchas cosas pensando "pero vales menos porque 1: te violaron y 2: te contagiaron el VIH". Aún siento escalofríos al recordar el momento exacto en el que mi cuerpo fue infectado, pero lo peor no fue eso, sino la visita al forense y sentir que realmente no tenía apoyo, que yo era el culpable de todo.

**_¿Son felices?_**

_Alexis_: Sí, o al menos hacemos el intento. Eric suele ser el punto medio, tranquilo y lógico que no tengo, siempre evita que meta la pata. Como fue mi primer amor (y sigue siéndolo) me descubrí en esa faceta de novio-príncipe que creo, todos tenemos en el fondo. Me encanta verlo feliz, amo tener detalles con él.

_Eric_: Creo que la felicidad es un asunto de continua construcción. Me he hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, y la respuesta es clara cuando despierto y él está a mi lado, abrazándome. Si me comparo con quien era antes, no puedo reconocerme. Soy un fuerte defensor de que "el amor (pero el amor de verdad) cambia a las personas". No se trató de un cambio de "Oh, estamos saliendo juntos, debo fingir que soy bueno para él". Desde un principio le mostré lo peor de mí, pero él poco a poco, con mucha paciencia y detalles fue sacando lo bueno en mí. Cuando me di cuenta, me la pasaba riendo todo el día.

******_¿Les gusta ir al cine? ¿Qué clase de peliculas les gustan?_**

_Alexis_: Nos gusta ver de todo. Yo soy más tipo Pixar y Disney, animaciones en general. A Eric le gusta el suspenso. Alguna vez encontramos películas bonitas como "En busca de la felicidad" o "Fluke, un tiro con suerte". ¡Son tan bonitas!

**_Eric, ¿Cómo crees que habría sido tu vida si no hubieras conocido a Alexis? _**

_Eric_: Uhm, podría considerarse spoiler pero, yo ya estaba decidido a morir. En este punto que vamos de la historia, yo no estaba tomando mis medicinas y de verdad que estaba con la cabeza muy metida en el "yo me muero y nadie me detiene".

**_Una pregunta para los dos, ya que aparentemente viajan a menudo: ¿Cómo se siente eso? Es decir, ¿Cómo es conocer nuevos lugares, nuevas personas, nuevas culturas?_**

_Alexis_: ¡Totalmente aconsejable! ¡Es de lo mejor que me ha pasado! Aprendes cosas tan lindas e interesantes, así como personas con puntos de vista y personalidades muy diferentes a las que estabas acostumbrado que te sientes feliz. Justo como la canción dice "mirando en la distancia, pequeño todo es", viajando y conociendo te das cuenta que el mundo es grande, hay muchas personas y ya no te preocupas tanto por cosas tontas, porque cada ciudad, cada país es como un mundo totalmente diferente donde rehaces tu vida. Comparas las grandes ciudades como Nueva York o Tokio, con la tuya o con países en desarrollo, entiendes mejor las necesidades humanas y por sobre todo, la importancia de sonreír. Y cuando visitas lugares que siempre viste en películas como las pirámides de Egipto o cosas así, ¡wow! ¡Es lo mejor!

_Eric_: Creces mucho como persona. Creo que es mejor si viajas uniéndote a una ONG y tienes un propósito. Si ya Alexis de por sí siempre fue animoso y optimista, debías verlo ayudando en los hospitales. Siempre se metía de payasito para jugar con los niños. Igual, visitábamos a los enfermos en infectología y muchas veces nos hicieron hablarles un poco de nosotros en auditorios llenos de médicos y pacientes (y aunque no lo creas, el idioma nunca es una barrera). Creo que eso le dio sentido a nuestros viajes, porque si hubiésemos viajado por puro placer quizás no lo habríamos disfrutado tanto.

**_¿Si fueran un animal, cual serian o en cual reencarnarían?_**

_Alexis_: ¡Mamut!

_Eric_: … Alguien ha estado viendo mucho "La era de hielo" últimamente. Aunque diría que él es más bien Sid. Siempre nos dicen que Alexis es como un cachorro feliz y yo un gato arisco, supongo que en eso reencarnaríamos.

**_¿Cuál es su comida o platillo favorito?_**

_Alexis_: ¡Pasta al pesto!

_Eric_: Pizza.

**_¿Les gusta digimon o pokemon? ¿Lo han visto? ¿Cuál es su pokemon o digimon favorito? _**

_Alexis_: ¡Digimon! ¡Pensar que ya llegó a su 15 aniversario! Amo a Patamon. Eric es mi patamon.

_Eric_: Me gusta el manga de Pokemon, no es nada parecido al anime y es bastante complicado.

**_Para Alexis, ¿Conoces el anime Free!? _**

Alexis: ¡Pos claro! Me gustan todas las parejas pero me inclino más por el RinHaru.

**_Para Eric, ¿Cuál ha sido el detalle más lindo que le has hecho a Alexis? ¿Cual crees que sería su mejor cualidad y por la cual es más lindo?_**

_Eric_: Él es detallista a morir, pero amo lo demostrativo que puede ser aunque a veces se pasa. Me he acostumbrado mucho al contacto continuo con él.

* * *

**_Siguiente capítulo: Vórtice. _**  
**_Narrado por Levi. _**

* * *

_¿Les gustó el capítulo? ¡Espero que sí! He estado viendo mucha baja en el fandom, pero me alegra verlas atentas a este fic y más al ser algo tan humano. Es como un apoyo tanto para los chicos como para mí :) _

_Ya saben, siempre pueden dejar preguntas, los chicos están felices de contestarlas. _

_**Esta vez, Germán**: Si te gustó el fanfic deja tu comentario ahi abajo. Haz click en Fav&amp;follow para suscribirte, subo fanfic cada que la Ale se digna a venir (?). _


	7. Vórtex Cortocircuito en tiempo-espacio

_**Eric: **__Ehm… he pedido dejar una nota a Vero por este capítulo. Normalmente Alexis es quien más habla (incluso por FB) pero de una forma un poco más impersonal y directa, quisiera agradecerles a todas las personas que leen esto y a la misma Vero por escribirlo. Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo. Y espero me disculpen por hacer que esta chica les de un Levi mucho más OOC de lo que ella lo haría xD_

* * *

**PLANETARIUM **

_**7: Vórtice.  
Un cortocircuito en el tiempo y espacio. **_

_If I die young, bury me in satin. Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn. Send me away with the words of a love song._

_(Si muero joven, entiérrenme con tela de raso. Recuéstenme sobre una cama de rosas.  
Déjenme descender río abajo en el amanecer. Despídanme con las letras de una canción de amor)_

_(If I die young - Band Perry)_

_**(Levi)**_

Si en ese tiempo alguien me hubiese dicho que él se convertiría en la persona más amada y perfecta para mí y el culpable de mi felicidad, le habría contestado que esas son tonterías de adolescentes (y eso que yo era uno de ellos).

Estaba inmerso en un agujero negro. Mis recuerdos, mis emociones iban y venían, juntándose, mezclándose; dando resultados extraños y enfermos. Era una persona que estaba tan acostumbrada a la soledad que el cariño me era algo lejano o fingido.

Me asustaba la perspectiva de vivir con él, de tenerlo a él cerca o enamorarme (aunque ya era tarde para eso). Temía lastimarlo y que por ende él optase por alejarse de mí.

Lo que en principio quizás fue un juego egoísta, algo para que el chico me diera la atención que nunca había recibido de otra persona, terminó convirtiéndose en una adicción. Eso era Eren, la droga más peligrosa del planeta: causaba adicción en una mirada.

El día de nuestra cita, no podía estar más enamorado de él. Tenía puestas muchas ilusiones, muchos deseos y sueños que nunca me atreví a pensar o sentir. Por una vez, olvidaría que tenía VIH. Por un maldito día sería una persona más.

Estaba rompiendo más de una regla, lo sabía. Iba a irme al infierno de todas las religiones, también lo sabía. Pero yo iba a ser la primera persona del mundo al que no meterían a quemarse por la eternidad por ser homosexual, sino por lastimar a esa persona tan buena y caída del cielo.

Para mí, él era eso: quien hubiese sido yo con un poco de cariño en la infancia. Él y yo, en el fondo, no éramos muy diferentes y de algún modo me gustaba saberlo. Significaba que yo no era tan malo como había pensado una vida entera.

Y sus besos; eran lo mejor de mi jodida existencia. Por esos besos podía olvidarme de respirar y de ese vórtice de dolor.

Una vez leí que el planeta más frío del sistema solar es Neptuno. Plutón fue dejado atrás hace un tiempo y sólo considerado un planetoide. Pero habían estrellas más frías: las huérfanas. Aquellas expulsadas de su propio sistema solar que vagaban solitarias por el espacio.

Él era el sol que calentaba mis días en una estrella huérfana.

Esa noche no pude conciliar el sueño hasta entrada la madrugada. Estaba feliz, por primera vez en mi vida sentía algo como eso: una calidez tremenda, algo que era incapaz de creer que me sucedería a mí. Ahora todas las canciones de amor que había escuchado una vida entera sí tenían sentido. Quizás por ahora no fuese amor como tal, pero sí quería llegar a eso con él.

Dormí unas horas y desperté justo con el sonido de mi celular anunciando un mensaje nuevo.

_De: Eren.  
Buenos días, Levi.  
Ten un hermoso día.  
Te quiero mucho *beso*_

Ah, maldición. Ahí estaba él recordándome su infinito y absoluto amor. No, no podía ser tan adicto a él. No era justo y yo ya estaba grandecito para esos cuentos de primer amor, promesas de un para siempre que no hay y sueños estúpidos de adolescente.

Mi tiempo estaba contado, y yo quería que terminase pronto.

_**-x-**_

A estas alturas del juego, me las había arreglado para saltarme los controles del infectólogo. Al portar el virus del VIH normalmente me realizaban exámenes para valorar mis defensas (células CD4) y la cantidad de virus en una cantidad de sangre. Lo normal de CD4 en una persona sana es de 500 a 1500, y una carga viral en un enfermo de VIH controlado debería ser tan baja que no pueda percibirse (menos de 200 virus). En mi caso, el laboratorio me daba el papel y yo lo escaneaba, cambiaba algunas cosas e imprimía lo que quería.

Según el papel, tenía un saludable conteo CD4 de 900 y una carga viral imperceptible. La realidad era que mi conteo era de menos de 200 (sí, unas pocas células locas protegiéndome, un estornudo podía matarme) y una carga viral mayor a 4 millones de virus corriendo por mi torrente sanguíneo, infectando mis células CD4 y matándolas. Entraban en ellas, se reproducían en más virus, las rompían y esos virus hijos salían a buscar otras más.

_**No, no temía morir. Me aterraba seguir viviendo.**_

Era una mierda esto de vivir diariamente con el mismo peso y recuerdo (no, no es como que se pueda superar algo así, tenía muchos recuerdos malditos para desear una muerte, pero no contaba con el coraje o la cobardía suficientes aún para pegarme un tiro).

**-x-**

_De: Eren  
¿Hoy puedo pasar a verte? :)  
Sigo amartelado XD _

No contesté. Me sentía demasiado confuso y con la mierda revuelta en la cabeza, ya había hecho un esfuerzo maldito para salir con él el día anterior, así que mejor que no esperara más de mí. Yo no era un loco arrastrado y desesperado por besarlo, yo no necesitaba esa cercanía con nadie.

El celular sonó aún en mi mano, iba a dejarlo pensando que era él pero rápidamente reconocí el largo número de una llamada internacional. Era mi papá. Contesté, ni siquiera dije nada. Esa era la forma en la que nos llevábamos.

Él empezó.

-Levi, me has enviado solamente quinientos euros de los mil que te da el seguro. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Necesitaba comer.

-No mientas, mocoso de mierda. El seguro te da comida y hogar además de mantenerte así. ¿Te lo estás gastando con algún tipo de allá, no? Maricón. Quedamos con que tendrías doscientos, ¿qué hiciste con los otros trescientos?

-Tsch… primero: no hago eso. Ya olvida lo de Smith, ya pasaron muchos años. Segundo: tenía cosas que pagarle a Farlan.

No escuchaba mis motivos, seguía lamentándose al otro lado.

-Todavía se me cae la cara de vergüenza. ¡Preferiría un hijo muerto a uno maricón!

-No te preocupes, un día lo tendrás. Pero acuérdate que si el maricón se muere, te quedas sin el dinero y manutención del seguro; por ende te quedas sin alcohol del fino y tendrás que optar por tomarte perfumes baratos.

-Andamos atrevidos hoy, ¿no? Ya, no quiero gastar más hablando contigo. Usa lo que tengas del dinero para venir. Llamaré a tu tío para que diga en escuela que es una emergencia familiar.

Colgó.

Lo cierto es que había gastado ese dinero en comprarme el jean y suéter que usé en mi cita con Eren, además de algunas cosas para el desayuno y pagarle a Farlan una de muchas cuentas que le debía. Por una vez quise tener ese privilegio propio de la gente normal y enamorada de verse bien el día de su cita.

El seguro me aportaba una lata de leche cada mes, dos paquetes de huevos, tres kilos de carne y cuatro bolsas de pan molde, además de una caja de té, un vale para adquirir verduras frescas del supermercado cada semana y a veces una barra de chocolate y un kilo de queso. Eso bastaba y sobraba para mí, nunca me gustó comer. De todos modos, estaba decidido a abandonar mi tratamiento (y por tanto perdería todas esas cosas que me daban a cambio de asistir a control mensual) usaría lo que tenía guardado para sobrevivir hasta que me diese alguna de esas cosas que matan a los que tenemos SIDA.

Sí, estaba decidido a morir.

Guardé pocas cosas en la mochila de la escuela. En realidad sólo llevaba mi cepillo de dientes, bloqueador solar, una que otra pastilla de TEL, un paraguas por si acaso y el cuaderno que él me regaló junto a un lapicero y algo de dinero. Dejé el celular sobre mi cama.

Suspiré al salir viendo la semilla sobre la mesa. Cuando regresara la plantaría. Según él era una aquilegia, su flor favorita. Yo en mi vida había escuchado algo así, ni siquiera conocía otra flor además de la rosa, el tulipán o el clavel.

De nuevo, este chico y su amor por la vida me sorprendían.

Me dirigí al metro ignorando por completo a la gente que pasaba. Llevaba un abrigo y una bufanda cubriéndome hasta la nariz. ¿En qué demonios había pensado el día anterior? Estaba tan feliz que hasta pensé en reiniciar mi tratamiento y tomé una de esas pastillas.

Por ilógico que suene, hasta pensé "si muero que no sea hoy" y eso me motivó a tomarla.

Compré el boleto y me dirigí a la estación de buses, una vez ahí tomé un bus que cruzaría la frontera y cuando lo notara, ya estaría en el metro francés dirigiéndome a casa. Era extraño, reconocer las baldosas de esa calle me trajo un terrible sentimiento. Aprovecharía esta visita para llevarme más ropa y cosas a mi departamento en Berlín, si iba a morir pronto no sería en casa de mi padre.

Especulé de nuevo, de forma obsesiva y loca, que me gustaría morir entre los brazos de ese chico. Sentiría que al menos en ese momento de mi vida alguien me amaba de forma incondicional. Pero, ¿qué le diría? "Eren, tu novio tiene VIH, pero ya ves, puedes abrazarme y no pasa nada. Igual me estoy muriendo. Lo siento, besaste a un sidático."

Me detuve frente al portón negro de mi casa. Por fuera veía la misma pintura desgastada en las paredes y el jardín descuidado. Mi gato; Mouschi, empezó a maullar cuando me vio. Él estaba feliz de verme. Quizás el único ser en toda Francia que sentía algo como eso por mi.

Entré a la sala, me recibió el mismo desorden de siempre. Ropa sucia en todas partes, los sillones manchados con alcohol y vómito seco y un olor desagradable a orina proveniente del baño era el clásico y asqueroso desastre que encontraría siempre en esa casa. Si bien mi cuarto en Berlín era pequeño, podía mantenerlo tan limpio como yo lo quisiera.

Mi padre esperaba dormido en un sillón. Ya sabía yo que me había llamado con la resaca del día anterior. Suspiré, dejé la mochila sobre la mesa y me dispuse a buscar algo en la cocina para prepararle.

Sus estridentes ronquidos impedían que me concentrara en algo tan simple como prepararle el omelette de jamón y queso que tanto le gustaba, decía que era lo único que se me daba bien: preparar omelettes.

Al terminar, dejé su comida en un plato con rodajas de tomate. Despertó y se quedó mirándome.

-Has llegado, Levi.

-¿Estuviste bien? – pregunté con mi clásico tono desinteresado. Era mi forma, el muro que tenía para evitar que viese el desastre que tenía por hijo. Como cualquiera, deseaba su aprobación aunque hacía ya un buen tiempo que sabía que no lo conseguiría.

Intenté limpiar un poco el desordenado lugar y de forma repentina tomó mi muñeca junto al plato de comida, arrastrándome hacia el sofá, obligándome a sentarme a su lado. Estaba envuelto en un fuerte olor a alcohol. Ya sabía que no estaba ni en el mejor momento ni en la mejor situación.

Empezó a devorar el omelette, yo llevaba desde la mañana sin probar bocado, pero rogaba porque mi estómago no me delatase.

-Te perdono sólo por esta vez.- lanzó un gruñido, aspiró por la nariz-. Tu tío Michael dice que el hijo de los Smith está en tu escuela.

Aspiró ruidosamente de nuevo, carraspeó.

-Ah…- oh no, no de nuevo con ese tema-. No lo noté.

No hizo sino mirarme fijamente, como un depredador. De nuevo, aspiró y dejó el plato caer contra la alfombra, alzándose cuan grande era para sujetarme por los cabellos y hundir mi cabeza en el cojín, golpeándome tres veces contra éste.

-¡A mentirle a otro ignorante, maldito maricón! ¡Digno hijo de la puta que fue tu madre!- ah, cómo odiaba cuando se metía con ella-. ¿Sabes el lío en el que me metiste hace años?

-Sí, lo sé. – de nuevo, mi tono era uniforme, tranquilo. Ni siquiera hacía una mueca de dolor ni nada. Había llegado a ese punto de mi vida en el que si bien creía que nada mejoraría tampoco me devastaba. Estaba acostumbrado a reducirme a una muñeca en sus manos.

-¡Por maricón te pasó lo que te pasó! ¡Tú te lo buscaste! ¡Te golpearía pero una gota de tu sangre basta para volverme un sidoso a mí también!

-No te preocupes. Estoy bien controlado.- mentí.

-¡Más te vale! ¡Pobre de ti que no me envíes por lo menos ochocientos euros el siguiente mes!

Sin decirme nada más, se dirigió a su habitación a dormir. Yo me quedé ahí, donde me había dejado. Ese sillón tenía su historia, hacía un par de años me había sentado ahí a pedir perdón a los padres de Irvin por todo.

Dirigí la mirada hacia una de las repisas. Aún tenía ahí una foto con mis amigos, el marco de ésta impregnado con polvo.

Hubo un motivo por el cual me habían elegido para el intercambio, junto a Isabel y Farlan. El semestre pasado, cuando aún estaba estudiando en Francia, pensaba en mi futuro. Quería e intentaba demostrar que merecía una plaza en la prestigiosa universidad de La Sorbona.

El padre de Mikasa, mi tío Michael, era un conocido neurólogo que impartía clases en el quinto año de la facultad de medicina, en su pasado fue compañero de clase del Doctor Jaeger, el padre de Eren. Siempre me alentaba a intentarlo, y la gran admiración que sentía por él desde pequeño me motivaba a esforzarme.

Pero aprendí que ni el título más grande ni el prestigio de tu apellido te libra de algunas cosas propias de la juventud. Una de esas: el bullying.

Empezó ese día, cuando todos lo supieron.

-¡Vamos Dawk!

-¡Hazlo de una vez!

-¿No tienes pelotas?

Me encontraba sentado en mi banca al final de la última fila del frío salón de clases, mirando tranquilamente por la ventana a los niños ruidosos que corrían de un lado a otro en el jardín. Quería volver a esa época, lo deseaba intensamente.

En esa época yo era feliz y no lo sabía. Jugaba solo, pasaba tardes enteras asumiendo roles de series o videojuegos, imaginándome como un extra en sus tramas. A veces leía libros para niños y otros no tan infantiles. Las cosas mejoraron cuando fui creciendo y conocí a Farlan, Isabel e Irvin. Fuimos inseparables hasta los doce años.

-¡Suéltenme! – la voz de Nilo Dawk se aproximaba. Él era un compañero de clase, uno de los otros veintitrés que cada mañana apartaban sus bancas de mí, apiñándose al lado derecho del salón dejándome con Farlan e Isabel. - ¡Maldición!

Descorrieron la puerta del aula. Era la hora del recreo y yo había optado por quedarme y leer _El mundo de Sofía_, aunque Farlan e Isabel refunfuñaran un buen rato. Odiaban dejarme solo, pero yo insistí en que nada malo pasaría, además tenía a _Jostein_ _Gaardner_ acompañándome con su libro. Oh sí, la filosofía era lo mío, o al menos me ayudaba a creer que la vida no era tan vacía ni la gente tan hueca.

Cuando vi a otros estudiantes entrando y sujetando a Nilo por los brazos, entendí que ya me habían hecho partícipe de algún tipo de tortura macabra. Nanaba, su compañía habitual, andaba unos pasos tras de ellos, filmando con el celular. Nilo me miró con auténtico terror y se echó a suplicar como si su vida estuviese en riesgo.

-¡No! ¡Por favor no!

-Oh, vamos Nilo. Es sólo un besito para el adorable y maricón de Levi.

-¡No! ¡Pueden quitarme el almuerzo diario! ¡Les daré mi dinero por lo que queda del año! ¡Pero no! ¡No! – gritaba dando patadas a las mesas y asientos a medida que lo traían hacia mí. Quizás él sí sentía que su vida corría riesgo, y eso es porque…- ¡NO ME HAGAN BESAR AL SIDÁTICO!

En mi mundo, hubo silencio por unos segundos. Sí, mi mundo parecía tener un botón de stop como mi iPod y se congelaba indiferente al paso del tiempo habitual. En esos instantes, obviamente el planeta tierra tenía gente, gente que comía, gente que hablaba, gente que salía de sus trabajos. Para ellos, ese segundo, como muchos otros segundos de mi vida, pasaron completa y totalmente desapercibidos.

Cerré los ojos desviando el rostro, aún sentado en mi puesto. Nilo logró zafarse de sus abusones y escapó como alma que lleva el diablo. Los dos bravucones y Nanaba lo siguieron, desternillándose de risa.

Yo me quedé ahí. De nuevo, algo como una moledora de vidrio hizo algo en mi corazón. No importa, chicos. Con cada ataque de esos soy menos yo. Ya no hablo, ya no digo nada. Ya me he rendido hace mucho.

Te diré una triste verdad: No importa cuántas veces te digan que el VIH no se transmite por un beso o un abrazo, no te atreves a tocar a alguien que lo tiene. Ni siquiera importa las veces que hagan la diferencia entre portador y persona en etapa SIDA, para todos eres un maldito sidoso que se va a morir porque cogió con un promiscuo drogadicto de mala vida que conoció en un bar gay y se contagió el muy maricón. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, se acostó con otros cien maricones, y cuando se muera y quemen sus restos enviándolos al espacio para que nadie pesque el virus (que obviamente no está en las cenizas pero creen que sí) irá al infierno, por gay.

Suena horrible, lo sé. Ilógico también, pero por sobre todo: injusto. He lidiado con eso ya lo suficiente para darle _play_ a la vida cuando mi mente se calma. Antes, en otras circunstancias, los habría golpeado. Habría peleado y gritado. No, años de continuo dolor y soledad te obligan a madurar, o por lo menos a levantar un muro que te mantenga encerrado dentro de él.

Luego de unos minutos, Isabel llegó agitada junto a Farlan.

-¡Levi! – me llamaba preocupada, acercándose a mí.- Vimos a los bravucones dejando el salón. ¿Te hicieron algo? ¿Estás bien?

Tenía como mejor amiga a la finalista nacional de karate. Podría decirle, podría contarle sobre lo doloroso que es para mí lidiar con estas situaciones y pedirle que le rompa la nariz a todos. Podría… podría…

-¿De qué hablas? Estoy bien, Isabel.- pero no lo hice.

Se acercó y me abrazó al igual que Farlan. Sólo ellos no me temían.

Regresé al presente, abrazando el cuaderno contra mi pecho mientras miraba el foco parpadeante sobre mi cabeza. ¿Acaso Eren me temería? ¿Cómo tomaría las cosas si lo supiera? A duras penas podíamos decir que estábamos aprendiendo a enamorarnos, todavía éramos la versión beta de una pareja de enamorados.

Pasado el incidente, el psiquiatra que me proveía el seguro determinó que un cambio de ambiente evitaría un aumento en los ataques de ansiedad que sufría constantemente. Quería prescindir de una vez de las pastillas para dormir, aunque yo tenía algunas bien guardadas. Yo no creía ser enfermo mental ni nada, pero mis reacciones neuróticas decían lo contrario. Siempre estaba "ido" o de muy mal humor, pasaba noches en vela y quedaba dormido en el día sobre alguna de las bancas de la escuela. Hacía esfuerzos enormes para no regresar a mi casa. No sabía qué era peor, si encontrarme a papá y recibir una paliza por la tardanza o no encontrarlo y buscarle en los bares de la ciudad con el mismo resultado al día siguiente.

Una nota fue suficiente para que me destinaran a ese nuevo colegio.

-Tienes una pésima relación con tu padre, Levi. Ya van cinco veces en este mes que faltas a clases por una paliza suya. – Gruñó el doctor, usando un lapicero como puñal contra la mesa-. Servicio social dice que ya estás grandecito para buscarte otra familia, lo mejor será que te alejes de él hasta la mayoría de edad, el estado cubrirá tus gastos y consultas médicas.

No era que estuviera grande para ser adoptado. Era que nadie quería tener un adolescente con VIH en casa, eso lo sabía muy bien.

-Son sólo cosas que pasan. – dije en una clara necesidad de autoconsuelo. Podía quejarme, contarle todo lo que me molestaba (para eso estaba el psiquiatra, ¿no?). No lo hacía, no quería enfrentarme ni recordar las cosas que me dolían, menos compartirlas con un extraño.

Al final, escribió algo que envió a la escuela tiempo después. Iniciaría mi último año en una escuela de Alemania y creo que sospechaban algo de mis conductas autodestructivas, ya que optaron por enviar también a Farlan e Isabel, conmigo. No tardaron en elegir una, estaría en la misma escuela que mi prima. Genial, tres guardaespaldas para el suicida de Levi.

Recuerdo que el día que llegamos, una semana antes de que empezaran las clases, Farlan no hizo sino repetirme el mismo sermón: "Haz amigos, Levi Ackerman."

Oh, claro. Como me gusta tanto acercarme a la gente. ¿Qué iba a decirles? "Hola, yo soy Levi, soy VIH positivo, prefiero decírtelo antes de que te enteres por tu cuenta y salgas corriendo como si el diablo viniera tras de ti."

¿Qué? ¿Exagero? Creo que no. De todos modos iban a enterarse de uno u otro modo y supe eso cuando reconocí en las filas a mi prima y peor aún: a mi ex. Era mejor que les advirtiera, ¿no? O evitarlos a todos por igual, así no les importaría y podríamos llevar la fiesta en paz. Y cuando yo muriera ese año (sí, lo tenía decidido) se enterarían y dirían "Oye, ¿sabías que había un chico con SIDA en la escuela? Era Levi Ackerman, el de intercambio. Ya se murió." A lo que alguien que nunca habló conmigo ni me notó diría "qué mal, ¡era tan bueno!". Fuck logic.

Hasta ese instante frente a toda la escuela antes de presentarnos, no pude evitar el notar a un chiquillo inquieto. ¿Sería de esos que hacían bullying? Supe que no, que en realidad era algo peor que eso: él tenía los ojos puestos en mí y por algún motivo raro yo le parecía atractivo.

Desde el primer momento noté que quería acercarse. No era bueno escondiendo sus intenciones. Por algún motivo, no podía desconfiar tanto de él. Desconfiaba, sí, pero no como hubiese desconfiado de cualquiera.

-Creo que le gustas a ese chico, Levi. – me dijo Farlan luego de que me dejara un muffin.

Sonará ridículo, pero para alguien que no le interesa su persona y más aún ha vivido una vida sin el mínimo privilegio, un detalle como ese resultaba devastador en mi sistema de defensa anti humanos. El agradecimiento que sentí por él fue casi inmediato, igual que el miedo manifestado en un gesto de aparente desagrado.

No bastó con eso, él claramente quería acercarse a mí a pesar de mis escasas intenciones por sociabilizar. Para variar, quedé en su aula y mis amigos en otra. Genial, estaba seguro de que el padre de Mikasa quería tenerme controlado, pero de una forma que no sabía me había puesto en manos de un destino de esos que yo pensaba estaban reservados para mejores personas, o cualquier otro, menos yo.

Ahora sé que esas cosas pueden pasar, siempre y cuando estés dispuesto a que sucedan. Pero regresando a esa época, al yo de 17 años con el Caín y Abel peleándose en mi cabeza, lo último que tenía en mente es que esa relación duraría.

Eren tenía algo que yo desconocía por completo: amor a manos llenas. Desde que me senté a su lado en clases sus intenciones y preocupación fueron obvias. No entendía cómo alguien que no me conocía podía estar tan preocupado por mí. Es decir, tenía amigos que me conocían mucho más tiempo que él y se preocupaban, pero era como si yo supiera que de cualquier forma, conmigo o sin mí, seguirían sus vidas. En cambio, él parecía pedirme que me quedara.

Llenaba mis mañanas con conversaciones de todo tipo. Ya ni nos molestábamos en salir al recreo, nos gustaba quedarnos en el salón para hablar. Entre series de anime, libros, teorías de Stephen Hawking y tonterías, en un mes él ya se había vuelto parte de mi mundo. Era como tener hectáreas de un bosque desolado y gris, pero él era un árbol que crecía fuerte y sano, indiferente al ambiente hostil.

Abrí los ojos, aún estaba en el viejo sillón. Me levanté, sólo para extraer el cuaderno de Eren y el bolígrafo. Con la luz tenue de la sala, empecé a escribir.

"_Gracias. No hay mucho que pueda decirte. Te quiero."_

Me costaba expresar algo más que eso. Mi padre llamaba a esas cosas "cursilerías" y tenía tatuado en la mente que lo mío era eso: algo estúpido propio de gente inmadura o dependiente. Yo no podía darme ese lujo, yo estaba infectado y condenado a una vida de mierda. Eren solamente había aparecido para que la vida me dijera "¿ves? ¿Ves a este chico? Existen las buenas personas, ¡pero no es para ti!"

Pensar eso hizo que abrazara su regalo. Estaba muy confundido respecto a todo esto que vivía.

Quedé dormido en el sofá, pero sólo por un periodo breve. Escuché su voz, son risa. "Vas a enfriarte, Levi. Duerme en una cama, como se debe". Desperté maldiciendo ese estúpido subconsciente mío que lo extrañaba, pero finalmente opté por ir a la habitación que hacía un par de meses ocupaba. Como era de esperarse, no encontré nada como lo había dejado e incluso hallé botellas vacías de vodka, ron y singani por todas partes.

Siempre me he considerado una persona fuerte, o al menos alguien lo suficientemente duro como para no ceder a emociones innecesarias, pero esta vez mientras recogía las botellas vacías (odio dormir con el fuerte olor a alcohol cerca) y ordenaba un poco la cama, me sentí realmente miserable y solitario.

Esa noche hice algo que seguramente debí hacer hacía muchos años. Me envolví entre las cobijas y cerré los ojos. Había aprendido a no llorar, dejando que el bicho de la frustración me carcomiera por dentro.

De nuevo, intentaba convencerme de algo que todos me decían, excepto mi padre: No era mi culpa.

Pensaría en él, pensaría que estaba a mi lado y me cantaba alguna de esas canciones sacadas de Pixar. Pensaría en las cosas tontas que me decía diariamente. Pensaría en sus besos, torpes e inocentes. Pensaría en lo mucho que deseaba verle pronto.

-x-

La semana transcurría de la forma que había sido toda mi vida. Papá entraba en depresión cuando no tenía alcohol cerca, pero sobrio era un tipo interesante. Hasta me preguntó si me iba bien en la escuela y lamentó ser el hombre que era. Siempre he considerado algo extraño esto de lidiar con una persona alcohólica, su ánimo parece estar ligado al nivel etílico en su sangre.

-Smith no te molesta, ¿verdad? – preguntó un día de esos mientras yo le cocinaba algo.

Sí, le daba por ser buen padre a veces.

-Está al margen de todo.

-Podría decirles a los demás.

-Lo dudo. De todas formas este año termino la escuela y me iré lejos a estudiar.- de nuevo mentía.

Estaba seguro de que ese año me daría alguna de las veinticinco enfermedades marcadoras de SIDA y moriría. Si moría, no me darían los mil euros que en teoría eran para darme "uno que otro gustito" y terminaban en manos de mi padre y apenas unos cuantos que me quedaba para cosas de la escuela. Quizás sin ese dinero él pensaría las cosas, más al tener a su único hijo muerto.

Terminada la semana, reuní algunas cosas mías que realmente me gustaban. No quería llevarme todo, estaba bien con una fotografía de mi mamá conmigo recién nacido y amamantando, otra foto mía a los 5 años, un par de jeans, canguros, un osito de felpa con bufanda roja y blanca a rayas que conservaba desde que tenía memoria. Entre otras cosas llevé también CD's de Evanescence y mi película favorita: Amelie. Ya tenía en casa mi walkman, lo único "de lujo" que poseía, pero no tenía más que un CD de My Chemical Romance que ni siquiera era mío, sino de Isabel.

-Regreso a Alemania.- anuncié saliendo por la puerta.

Mi padre levantó la cabeza que tenía apoyada contra el mesón. Esa noche iría por unos tragos, estaba llegando a su límite de la abstinencia.

-Levi. ¿Sabes? Eres un buen hijo y yo una mierda de padre. Está bien si decides salir con alguien. No te diré nada.

-Seguro.- contesté.

Conocía ya su teatro mal montado, si no me iba de ahí ante él empezaría a desequilibrarse y llorar, o enfadarse y decirme que todo era mi culpa de nuevo. Al cerrar la puerta tras de mí, pensé que nunca más regresaría a esa casa y que estaba viendo todo por última vez.

Así como Eren me confesaría tiempo después su deseo de regresar el tiempo a ese instante en el que nos despedimos en la puerta de mi departamento y me encontró inmerso en mis pensamientos destructivos, yo también desearía retornar al día en el que regresé a mi departamento en Berlín.

Lo juro… no sería tan hijo de puta con él como lo fui cuando regresé.

* * *

**_Capítulo 8: Estrella huérfana. _**_  
Los efectos del VIH pueden ser devastadores y Levi hace caso omiso de las advertencias. _

* * *

_**¿No pensaron nunca en escribir su historia? Es decir, como una biografia, no un fic si no como un libro o algo basado en sus vidas.**_

Alexis: A un principio Eric ni siquiera quería que esto fuera un fic. Quizás suene tonto o exagerado, pero tenemos el pequeño inconveniente de que ninguno de nosotros dos es bueno en esto de escribir y otro que, Mariel es la primera persona a la que le estamos contando todo esto a detalle y porque nos genera confianza y cierto margen de seguridad y anonimato, algo que no encontraríamos con un escritor "profesional". Aunque creo que de todos modos luego de un tiempo lo editaremos con ella y subiremos como original a Wattpad.

_**Para Eric ¿Cómo describirías tu primera cita con Alexis?**_

Eric: Podría resumir esa cita y toda nuestra relación con la canción "I'll love you until you learn how to love yourself".

_**¿Qué animes ven y leen manga yaoi?**_

Alexis: Nos gustan los de todo tipo, es como que terminamos una serie y buscamos algo interesante o divertido, aunque tendemos a irnos más por leer libros juntos de cualquier tipo. En Anime pues… lo que nos recomienden.

_**¿Qué música les gusta?**_

Eric: Tenemos gustos muy diferentes. Lo mío es metal, grunge, gothic y cosas de ese tipo, Alexis escucha cosas más alegres o más populares, es fanático de la música latina, siempre ha sido un niño Disney que se sabe los clásicos en varios idiomas. Coincidimos en algunas, como canciones de series anime o películas.

_**¿Por qué viajan tanto?**_

Eric: Voluntariado en una ONG.

_**¿Como pareja que ha sido lo peor que les ha pasado y como lo superaron?**_

Alexis: Reencontrar al hombre que infectó a Eric unas horas antes de que éste muriera por toxoplasmosis cerebral. Ese fue uno de los golpes más grandes que tuvimos como pareja, porque entendimos a cabalidad lo que significaba "estar infectado y descuidarse". Hubieron momentos difíciles, pero siempre, todo, puede superarme con amor y paciencia.

_**¿Cuántos países han visitado?**_

Alexis: Como llevamos buen tiempo en esto del voluntariado ya han sido muchos. Nuestros amigos suelen decirnos "ustedes desayunan en Corea, almuerzan en Italia y cenan en Perú". En Sud América conocimos Brasil, Bolivia, Perú y Argentina.

_**¿Qué es lo que nunca podrías hacer aunque te lo pida la persona que mas amas?**_

Eric: Dejar de preocuparme por él.

Alexis: Rendirme o abandonarle.

_**¿Cómo es que se ven más a futuro?**_

Alexis: Como los viejitos de UP! Haciendo cosas geniales juntos, viviendo una gran aventura.

Eric: Trabajando en algo, llegando a casa junto a él y viendo cómo nuestra manos se arrugan y el cabello se nos encanece juntos.

**¿Conocen el anime N6? ¿Les gusto?**

Alexis: Sí TuT Shion y Nezumi son tan bonitos.

_**¿Ven yaoi juntos? **_

Eric: Sí, aunque no todos nos gustaron. Nuestro favorito es Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.

_**¿Es verdad eso de que vivir juntos mata la pasión? **_

Alexis: Suele suceder que ya hablaste de muchas cosas con esa persona y ya no sabes bien de qué más hablar, pero ese es el momento en el que empiezan a crecer juntos. En nuestro caso, al principio él estaba muy asustado porque vio que la cosa sí iba en serio conmigo, después nos fuimos familiarizando con detalles que no veíamos en el periodo de enamoramiento pero a mí personalmente me parecía maravilloso descubrirlo en otras facetas. Creo que todo depende del tipo de pareja y de la percepción de cada persona.

_**¿Qué carrera ejercéis o os hubiese gustado ejercer?**_

Alexis: Estudié enfermería y terminé con mayor experiencia en la parte de pediatría, al mismo tiempo tomé cursos variados de psicología. Estoy feliz con eso, aunque de pequeño soñaba con ser arqueólogo o paleontólogo y encontrar una momia, o un ¡dinosaurio! Y se llamaría "Ericusaurus" una especie carnívora que se comería a los pobres Alexilopus que vivirían en paz comiendo plantitas. (Se lo dije en una cita una vez xD soy todo un galán).

Eric: Parvulario. Siempre he querido hijos o algo como eso y trabajar con niños es agradable, además que ya teníamos planeado trabajar en un voluntariado juntos y si nuestras carreras de algún modo se complementaban todo estaría bien. Antes de que lo pregunten, no hacemos ninguna escena delante de los niños xD.

_**Si les dieran la opción de cambiar sus pasados y no tener sus condiciones, a cambio de no haberse conocido, ¿qué harían?**_

Alexis: Hemos dejado esta pregunta hasta el final porque realmente nos tomamos el tiempo de pensarla xD es muy interesante. Diría que no hay comparación alguna entre el minúsculo peso de las enfermedades que llevamos con la enorme alegría y felicidad que tuvimos todos estos años juntos, en pequeños detalles como en grandes momentos. Sí, tuvimos situaciones estresantes, dolorosas y tristes, pero creo desde el fondo de mi corazón que todo depende de cómo sea visto. Tal vez, sin esta enfermedad yo no habría sido yo, no habría contado con la capacidad de centrarme en lo bueno en vez de ver lo malo y de notar un corazón como el de Eric. Quizás sería una persona normal, alguien con una esposa e hijos que trabaja y de una u otra forma también es feliz. Quizás no sería así y mi vida fuese triste, realmente no lo sé. Creo que si me dieran a escoger de nuevo, elegiría la vida que hemos llevado pero recordando los errores que cometí para poder darle a él, de nuevo, un amor más bonito.

Eric: Si bien he pasado por una situación dolorosa y mi familia era completamente disfuncional, no lo cambiaría y como alguna vez leí por ahí "quizás ahora no lo entiendes, pero más tarde verás que todo tenía un porqué", entendí que si las cosas no se hubiesen dado de la forma que fueron, nosotros nunca hubiésemos sido tan felices. Ahora creo que ni siquiera todo el dolor del mundo ni todas las espinas existentes pueden herirte si vives por la sonrisa y felicidad de quien amas.

* * *

_**Alexis**_: Ahora con el permiso de Vero yo les pregunto a todas ustedes: ¿Son felices? Espero que la respuesta sea un enorme SI :D

_**Vero**_: A todas, un enorme abrazo y un gracias de nuevo por ayudarme a crecer como persona y escritora (¡Anonyme quedó en segundo lugar nacional! Llegar a este punto es para mí un honor). En serio, muchas gracias chicas :)


	8. Planeta Huérfano

_**Alexis**: Muchas veces nos han preguntado cómo es que nos animamos a compartir esta historia. Al final terminó siendo más bien algo tipo terapia y un divertido juego de conocernos siendo totales desconocidos con millas de distancia :) gracias a todas por su apoyo, buenas vibras y por sobre todo la confianza que nos dieron ya sea con preguntas, respuestas, hablando por FB, etc... _

_Al final, nos animamos a convertirlo en una novela independiente -o algo como eso-. Hace poco contacté con un amigo que sabe de esto de escribir y publicar. Como queremos que esto sea más algo libre (y no cerrarnos a un "es OOC" -deberían matar a quien inventó el término por ponerle límites a un escritor- por el cual hemos dejado de lado muchos detalles de nuestra historia) hemos optado por subirla a Wattpad ya que de hecho no queremos algo muy profesional que todos digan "es el próximo George Martin". Me ha parecido interesante y certero un comentario de una de las amigas de Mariel, "un fanfic sirve para practicar tu escritura, pero te limita mucho al mundo y los personajes de otra persona" y nos hemos sentido bastante limitados en esto de "es muy largo, no van a leerlo, no les va a gustar, van a hallarle OOC, Isayama nos va a demandar, el vaticano nos va a quemar"._

_Al final, hemos decidido seguir con el fic por un lado para ustedes, porque realmente nos sentimos felices de la aceptación que tuvimos y ya hasta reconocemos sus nicks, hemos creado cierta confianza. También haremos la versión en novela completa para Wattpad, nos gustaría dedicársela a cada una :)_

_**Pregunta al iniciar:** ¿Leerías la sensual versión original, remasterizada, HD y Dolby Sorround? de ser así, me gustaría también preguntar por si se les ocurre un título. Los tres presentes somos una lágrima con esto de hacer títulos (Creo que pondremos "Planetarium, la novela gay de un amor rosa pastel") xD_

* * *

**PLANETARIUM**

_**8: Planeta Huérfano.**__  
Expulsado de su sistema solar, vaga por el universo. Son planetas eternamente fríos. _

En el bus de regreso a casa revisé el cuaderno de Eren. Hice unos cuantos garabatos idiotas, hasta pensé en su nombre y el mío en un corazón. Nunca en mi vida había sido siquiera un poco expresivo, pero nada perdía actuando como la gente normal por lo que (se suponía) serían mis últimos días.

Miraba hacia afuera, tenía la escena de un camino asfaltado y bosques lejanos. El bus serpenteaba por la carretera bajo un cielo nublado, gris, monótono… como yo.

Lo tenía decidido. Yo iba a morir ese año y no había vuelta atrás. Era mejor si empezaba a tomar distancia de él y cuando pasara él no sentiría mi ausencia. La táctica de "te ignoro hasta que dudes de tu propia existencia" parecía funcionar. No intentó acercarse, ni siquiera la clásica escena de acorralarme y preguntar qué sucede. O él era demasiado respetuoso en ese aspecto o bastaba mi mirada de animal sanguinario sin escrúpulos para mantenerle al margen, pero el mensaje era claro "No te acerques".

De todas formas, dado el caso, quizás le habría pateado a muerte. Nunca me gustó la gente impulsiva, simplemente no toleraba la idea de someterme a los caprichos de alguien más, aunque ese capricho fuese tenerme vivo y cerca de él.

Pasaron los días; yo asistía a clases y antes de que Kirschtein pudiese decirme algo me sentaba en el lado de su compañero. Llevaba conmigo esa máscara de la gente a la que es mejor no cuestionarle y él lo había notado.

Mi fiebre persistía, tenía tos seca y cada vez me costaba más realizar actividades rutinarias sin queme faltara el aire. Eso era algo típico de los enfermos con menos de 250 CD4.

Farlan e Isabel me visitaban diariamente para "controlarme" mas yo siempre contaba con una buena mentira. "Sí, he tomado el tratamiento con el desayuno". "Ah, sí, bajé de peso. Es porque estoy prescindiendo de la leche, soy intolerante a la lactosa". "Me dieron el queso un poco rancio" "No me gusta comer huevo".

Como lo suponía, estaba resfriado. Empezó leve e imperceptible, lo suficiente para pasar desapercibido por unos días. Sabía que el virus estaba haciendo de las suyas en mi cuerpo, incubándose poco a poco. Ya me había pasado antes, quizás el virus del resfrío se llevaría bien con el del VIH y entre los dos buscarían la forma de joderme para explotar en un solo día.

Como cualquier persona sabía que de un resfriado no se muere, no contaba con que mi cuerpo ya estaba mutando para combatirlo (o hacer algo similar a ello). En poco más de diez días tuve que usar una correa para ceñir bien el pantalón a mi cintura ya mi organismo había elegido las pocas reservas de grasa para generar energía que de nada serviría por mis bajas defensas.

Asistía a la escuela con abrigos enormes y barbijo, escondiendo la evidente pérdida de peso en mi cuerpo y cara. Estaba adelgazando y ya veía mis costillas más marcadas que antes. Siempre he sido delgado, pero esto superaba los límites.

Pasaron más días de perfecto silencio, dejé de asistir a clases. Ya estaba la caquexia instalada y era un perfecto modelo de anorexia, por lo que no tardaría en contagiarme de algo que en otros no haría mella pero en mí resultaría fatal. Para estas alturas, mi conteo de CD4 seguramente estaba por debajo de los 200, quizás llegando con mucha suerte a los 50. Al no contar con defensas, los hongos, bacterias y virus podían convertirme en su nuevo hogar. Cuando yo muriera, sería solamente una piñata llena de gérmenes.

Tenía los días contados antes de que alguno de mis órganos colapsara. Sólo faltaba saber cuál lo haría primero.

A todo esto, Eren se veía desesperado con cada día que pasaba. Ya no hacía el intento de acercarse. Igual no se lo permitía. Siempre me enviaba algún dulce con Farlan o Isabel y éste terminaba en la basura (cuando ellos no me veían, claro). Mantenía mi celular apagado diciendo que lo había perdido en mi viaje a Francia por lo que ignoraba si él me llamaba o enviaba algún mensaje. Si lo tenía a menos de cinco metros, optaba por alejarme ignorándolo.

Fue en uno de esos días que, mientras descansaba (entiéndase: me escondía) en el quinto piso de la escuela; -un sector que andaba en construcción y no contaba con nada más que paredes y calaminas torcidas en el suelo-, tuve una visita.

Se acercó a mí, algo que no había hecho los últimos años y me abrazó por la espalda.

-De nuevo haciendo tonterías, Ackerman. – ah, no había sido consciente hasta ese momento de cuánto extrañaba su voz. Él fue la primera persona que intentó protegerme incluso cuando yo repetía que no necesitaba de nadie. Cerré los ojos y solté el barbijo para sentir su aroma. _Valerus_, siempre sería ese.

Comparado con Irvin, Eren aún era un niño pequeño. Irvin era bastante serio en sus asuntos, sin dejar de lado el carisma que tanto atraía de él. El príncipe azul con el que todas sueñan, el hombre maduro y perfecto en el cuerpo de un jovenzuelo.

-¿Has estado bien, Smith? – saludé desinteresadamente.

-Iré al grano, ¿es Eren quien no te cuida o de nuevo eres tú el que no se deja cuidar?

-Creo que ese no es asunto tuyo.

Me soltó para obligarme a encararlo. Una vez de frente, pasó una mano por mi mandíbula, descendiendo hasta mi muñeca y tomándola entre el dedo índice y pulgar.

-Mira nada más esto.- señaló- Estás escuálido. Ni siquiera sé cómo te mantienes de pié.-No le contesté, igual ya se había dado cuenta-. Esto es obvio, no estás siguiendo tu tratamiento. Ahora… la cosa va en serio, ¿no?

-Hace mucho que iba en serio. No me gustan los juegos.

Soltó mi mano, avanzando hacia la ventana sin vidrios que daba al jardín. Los chicos de su salón y el mío jugaban en un partido de futbol mientras las chicas y Eren esperaban sentados en una gradería de cemento al fondo de la cancha de juego. Eren me buscaba con la mirada, eso era claro. Tanteaba el lugar, preguntaba, mantenía los ojos preocupados incluso si forzaba una sonrisa para mi prima o a las otras chicas.

-¿Por qué no lo hablas con Eren? – Preguntó Irvin-. No le conozco mucho, pero nadie en la escuela habla mal de él. Es más, todos saben que ustedes dos están saliendo. Creo que nadie lo molesta porque no se gana el odio gratuito de otros y si lo hace, no se da cuenta. Es un buen chico.

-Lo sé. Es vomitivamente adorable. –contesté resoplando-. ¿Acaso crees que si le digo las cosas serían iguales?

-Creo que si se lo dices, las cosas mejorarían. Él no parece ser de quienes juega con otros.

-Al parecer te has olvidado de que voy a morir pronto.

-¿Qué tanto?

-Lo suficiente para evitar que él siquiera se tome las cosas en serio.

-Creo que ya es tarde para eso, Levi. Él ha estado respetando tu distancia aunque eso claramente lo lastima. Hace un buen rato que te toma en serio.

-Es culpa suya si sale mal de esto. ¿Por qué sigue intentándolo incluso si sabe que sólo le haré daño?

Su respuesta era obvia.

-Porque está enamorado de ti.

-Tú también lo estuviste, Smith. "Para siempre", ¿recuerdas? Quién diría que tu "para siempre" duraría hasta una orden de tus padres y un Western Blot confirmando mi enfermedad.

-No voy a disculparme diciendo que no tenía de otra, porque ni siquiera tuve la cara para apoyarte en tu peor momento. Pero Eren no parece ser de ese tipo de gente cuyo amor viene con fecha de caducidad. Deberías darle una oportunidad, Levi. Dártela a ti también.

-Oportunidad de ser lastimado de nuevo. Es lo último en lo que quiero pensar en los días que me quedan.

Creí haberlo cansado, y en parte era así. No necesitaba la pena ni lástima de nadie, de verdad. Si lo hubiese querido, habría gritado por uno y otro lado que había dejado un tratamiento y que me moría, pero guardaba un cómodo silencio mientras mis defensas agonizaban y morían una a una.

Lo vi dirigirse hacia las gradas sin baranda ni cerámicas, descendiendo por ellas. Antes de que dejara de verlo, giró y en sus ojos expresaba un gran pesar.

-Sí te quise, Levi Ackerman. Quizás no de la forma que esperabas, pero sí te quise.

Escuché sus pasos alejarse. Lo entendí. Él no quería sentir la culpa de dejarme, de nuevo. Nadie está hecho para soportar el peso de una culpa por mucho tiempo y él era el claro ejemplo de esto.

-Mentiroso.- dije al aire.

Regresé la vista hacia la ventana, dirigiendo mi mirada al patio, específicamente buscando a Eren. Caminaba dando vueltas por el lugar, con un aire desesperado. ¿Sucedía algo? De repente, Smith se acercó a él, intercambiaron algunas palabras; Smith con la tranquilidad de siempre y Eren abatido. Al final, sin girarse, Irvin señaló la construcción en la que me encontraba con el pulgar por encima de su hombro. Los ojos esmeralda me buscaron y dieron conmigo fácilmente. ¿Acaso tenía un radar de "ahí está mi novio"?

Suspiré largamente. ¿A quién quería engañar? Iba a extrañar mucho a ese chico. Al infierno al que me fuera, no podría ver más sus ojos ni escuchar su risa. No podría besarlo nunca más ni sentir la calidez de un abrazo suyo.

**-x-**

De repente, un día la tos seca se convirtió en una tos tan seguida y asfixiante que colapsaba mis pulmones. Más de una noche desperté con el espasmo en la laringe y me tomaba un minuto entero recuperar la respiración. Sabía lo que pasaba, la tos era tan fuerte que los músculos de mi garganta optaban por cerrarse y una vez que cesaba, respirar me era casi imposible, produciendo un sonido estridente por el aire que regresaba a mis pulmones, similar a un asmático.

La tercera noche, Farlan despertó a causa de mi ruidoso acceso de tos y vino preocupado. Esa noche yo sólo llevaba mi pijama encima y al tomarme entre sus brazos para evitar que cayera al piso a causa de la baja de oxígeno, él lo notó.

-¡Ackerman! ¡Estás esquelético!

Sus gritos despertaron a Isabel, salió de su habitación para verme.

-¡Levi!

Se acercó con una cobija que rápidamente tendió al suelo para recostarme. Poco a poco, el aire retornaba a mí y el estridor de mis pulmones desapareció. Me había cansado en algo tan sencillo como eso, tanto que por mucho que Farlan reclamase, me quedé dormido en el pasillo, sobre esa cobija.

Ahora que lo pienso, al recordar eso traigo a mi memoria también una imagen de Superman postrado en una camilla de hospital, moribundo, con los ojos hundidos, derrotado… Eso es lo que te hace el SIDA y yo ya había pasado de ser un portador del virus con una vida medianamente normal a un enfermo de SIDA muriéndose.

Regresando a ese día, ya podía dormir, ya no tenía las pesadillas causadas por el tratamiento. Desperté en la cama de Farlan al día siguiente. Él estaba sentado a mi lado y su expresión abatida era diferente a la de Eren. Él no había dormido.

El sol me indicaba que ya pasaba del medio día.

-Pesas menos que un pajarito. – murmuró verdaderamente asustado, con la mirada perdida entre sus manos. Entendía que hiciera lo que hiciera, yo me iría, intentaba no juzgarme–. Hey… ¿ha llegado el momento?

-Eso espero.- contesté, antes de que me dijera algo, continué-. Esto ya no es vida.

-Debes vivir, Levi.

-¿Quién dice eso? ¿Alguien sano que no sabe lo que es esto? ¿Un médico que se limita a darme un tratamiento y luego sigue con su vida mientras yo lidio cada maldito segundo pagando las consecuencias de alguien más?

En ese punto, Isabel nos miraba desde la puerta. Regresaba de la escuela con un poco de comida para mí. Ambos se miraron, yo los desesperaba.

-¿Y qué hay de Eren? – Preguntó Farlan–. Ese chico realmente se preocupa por ti.

Sentí, de verdad sentí que por un segundo, mi corazón se detuvo. Primero Smith y luego Farlan. ¿Qué pasaba aquí? ¿Por qué él les importaba tanto? ¡Yo iba a morirme! ¡No había más! Eren quizás lloraría fingiendo un dolor más grande del que verdaderamente sentía (siempre he creído que la gente abusa del dramatismo cuando tiene oportunidad, y no habría una mejor que la muerte de un novio).

-¿Qué con eso? Él va a seguir con su vida. Apenas actué como su novio un día, no es como si fuera a extrañarme para siempre o traumarse por unos cuantos besos y una cita.-Mi tono bajó-. Es más, necesitará un jodido psiquiatra cuando sepa que besó a un sidático.

Isabel se acercó, dejando la mochila sobre la cama, extrayendo un contenedor de comida para mí junto a un sobre con un corazón en él.

-Te lo envía Eren.- dijo-. Está muy preocupado por ti. No se te ocurra tirarlo, como haces con las cosas que te envía. Esta la hizo él.

Llevaba una cantidad interesante de días sin comer de forma decente, pero en cuanto destapé el contenedor y aspiré el olor a albahaca mi estómago gruñó como una fiera. La presentación, el aroma y el sabor superaban con creces a cualquier cosa que hubiese probado en mi vida. Fideos al pesto con camarones y a un lado nuggets de pollo con forma de corazón y salsa blanca encima. Todo era delicioso.

Cuando abrí el sobre, me encontré con un pedazo de cartulina y la letra redonda, inclinada y graciosa de Eren. "Vale por una cena romántica donde tú decidas".

Guardé el sobre en el buró y regresé a mi comida.

-¿Te gusta? – preguntó Isabel. Me moría por devorar todo como un hambriento pero me limitaba a saborear cada bocado.

-Está bien. Agradécele a Eren de mi parte.

-Agradécele tú. Está afuera esperando.

Súbitamente palidecí. No, no quería que él me viese así; o quizás no notaría la gran diferencia. Tanteé por la habitación de Farlan en busca de un abrigo y apunté a un suéter que colgaba en una silla al fondo. Él era de las personas que convertía los muebles en estantes para ropa desordenada. Se apresuró a prestarme y me la puse justo cuando Eren entró por la puerta.

-Hola.- saludó con alegría casi fingida. Repito: "casi", él siempre ha sido tan optimista como perceptivo. Sabía que yo le ocultaba algunas cosas. Se giró mirando a Isabel y Farlan, ambos entendieron que él quería hablar conmigo-. ¿Te gustó la comida que te preparé?

-Estaba bien.- ¿Bien? ¡Era lo mejor que había comido en mi vida! No exagero, no había comido algo tan elaborado, al punto que entendiera el "sabor especial del amor".

-Me alegra mucho. Mamá me enseñó a preparar pasta al pesto, es rica.

-Lo es…

Sentía el hormigueo en la garganta propio de la tos. No, no podía ceder, no delante de Eren. Me apresuré a tomar el vaso de agua al lado de mi mesa y apenas contaba con un poco. Cuando me di cuenta, él estaba ofreciéndome una botella de té verde. Tomé la mitad del contenido rápidamente.

-¿Te sientes muy mal? – preguntó preocupado.

-Un poco.- más mentiras.

Sobrevino un pequeño silencio. Esperé a que me pidiese explicaciones. ¡Lo había ignorado todo este tiempo y ahora le hablaba como si nada! Era mejor si terminaba las cosas con él lo antes posible antes de un nuevo ataque. Sí, ese era mi límite: una nueva crisis de tos.

-Eren…

Se adelantó extendiéndome un sobre en colores pastel. Recordaba a las manualidades hechas por un niño, tenía incluso un dibujo de dos pandas abrazados en el reverso.

-Feliz "mesniversario", Levi.

-¿Ah?

-Hace un mes aceptaste ser mi novio. ¿Recuerdas? – No se veía nada triste, sino más bien agradecido-. Pensé en llevarte al cine y luego a una cena pero te noté algo enfermito de un tiempo a ahora y opté por prepararte la cena como almuerzo y pasar la tarde contigo. ¿Quieres hacer algo? Incluso si no salimos podemos tener una cita de primer mes juntos memorable.

¿Qué rayos pasaba con él?

-¿Cuál es tu problema? – Pregunté sintiendo un extraño ácido en mi pecho-. Estúpido… Te ignoré casi todo este mes, ni siquiera me digné a mirarte, te abandoné sin preguntarte nada, hasta pude optar por quedarme en Francia y tú… tú maldito imbécil…

Él era eso. Un imbécil.

-…tú vienes y me das tanto amor, incluso si no lo merezco.

Un ángel, el más idiota, estúpido y despistado del planeta. Eso era él.

El ángel que extendía sus alas para cubrirme, ese ángel que podía morir y renacer en mi tristeza llenándome cada día de esa maldita esperanza que no quería ver. El calor de una suave primavera intentando derretir el muro de hielo en mi corazón.

-Yo te esperaría. –declaró-. ¿Viste Hachiko? Es de un perrito que espera a su amo incluso cuando él muere. Quizás Hachiko lo sabía, pero aún así decidió esperar por él en el lugar de siempre.

-Tú no eres un perro.

-No, pero sería genial si lo fuera. Creo que ellos entienden mejor esto de serle completamente fiel a alguien y amarlo más allá del final.

No de nuevo. No otra vez esa estúpida y desesperante sensación de que debía tomar el Trioday que aún tenía en mi mesa de noche. Sólo contaba con unas 5 pastillas pero quería pensar que si tomaba una, al menos ese día o por esas horas que él estuviera ahí se reduciría mi mortalidad.

De nuevo su presencia podía con mi deseo enfermo de morir.

Repentinamente se sentó a mi lado en la cama, rodeándome con los brazos y entrelazando sus manos con las mías sobre mi abdomen. Apenas giré el rostro, sus labios recorrían mi mejilla. Hice el ademán de apartarme de él, mas no tenía fuerzas para oponerme.

El mundo me daba vueltas. Él tenía ese efecto devastador en mí.

-Te siento tan delgado y frágil. – sonaba como una madre más que como mi novio.

-Estoy bien.

-Si te preparo el almuerzo diariamente, ¿lo comerías?

-Tal vez.

Ese "tal vez" era sólo una dolorosa confirmación de mi soledad. Sí, siempre quise el calor de una madre, o de un ser humano y enfrentarme a la idea de que podía tenerlo, de que yo, el ser más corrompido y amargado del planeta podría ser un poco similar a otros…

Si pudiera dejar de ser yo, alguien tan malo, y merecer la calidez de alguien como él…

En ese instante, pensé en Zabuza de Naruto, en Lucy de Elfen Lied, en muchos personajes de los mangas, series y libros que eran los "malos", los hijos de puta asesinos que no merecían piedad, los que sólo habían visto lo malo de la humanidad.

Teníamos algo en común… alguien que el cielo nos había prestado para librarnos del infierno de ser nosotros mismos.

Todo iba mal. Yo tenía que terminar con él, él debería odiarme por dejarle de lado tanto tiempo, por ignorarle, por rechazar sus atenciones y cariño. Debíamos terminar, él seguiría con su vida y encontraría una chica que pudiese amarlo y cuidarlo como se merecía mientras yo moriría en un rincón del hospital.

Mi plan se había ido a la mierda desde un principio.

-Levi, ¿sabes? He pensado mucho, sobre ti y sobre mí. Sobre nosotros y nuestra relación.

Ah, quizás él pensaba lo mismo, ¿terminaría conmigo? Podía escucharlo en mi cabeza, disculpándose y dejando salir toda su frustración en palabras amables. Bueno… había sido lo mejor en mi corta vida, aunque apenas fuese un _acting_ mío que quería considerar real.

-¿Llegaste a alguna conclusión?

-Sí.- decidido, besó mis labios cortamente-. ¡Me encanta estar contigo!

-¿¡Qué?!

-Eres un poco malo cuando me alejas de ti sin decir nada pero si eso es parte de ti, lo acepto.

Él no podía ser tan bueno. La gente así no existía, ¿no? Él seguramente estaba actuando, mostrándome un falso cariño absoluto e incondicional para luego vengarse de mí. O quizás, lo que él quería era usarme y luego irse.

Sí, debía ser eso. Él sabía sobre el asunto de la violación y quizás me veía como alguien que ya usaron y podría hacer lo mismo, sólo debía actuar bien.

-Qué triste.

-¿Qué pasa, Levi?

-Casi te creo. Casi creo que eres una buena persona. Casi creo tu mentira y peor aún, casi dejo que lo logres.

-¿Perdón?

Me solté de él, tomé la tarjeta que me había escrito y salté de la cama avanzando hacia el basurero. Debía alejarlo de mí, debía de una vez dejar que él siguiera su camino, que me odiara y pensara como todos que yo no tenía caso.

Una vez frente al basurero no necesité tirarla; cayó al suelo junto conmigo. La debilidad generalizada me ganaba, ya no tenía reservas de grasa para que me dieran calor o que fueran usadas como energía. Sobrevino de nuevo un ataque de tos tan intenso como el de la noche anterior.

-¡Levi!

De nuevo, el espasmo laríngeo. El quejido delirante que escuchaba provenía de mi garganta cerrada, el aire apenas podía abrirse paso y parecía que con cada intento de respirar sólo dificultaba más las cosas. Tenía la visión nubosa por las lágrimas que soltaba a causa del esfuerzo.

-Recuéstate.- Ordenó acercándose a mí y obligándome a descansar sobre el piso. Mis amigos estaban ahí, no supe en qué momento habían optado por entrar. Ahora Farlan llamaba a una ambulancia e Isabel arrancaba las cobijas de la cama para cubrirme en el piso. Todo pasaba de forma confusa y sentía un extraño hormigueo en las manos y la nuca.- Tranquilo, vas a estar bien. Estoy contigo.

Poco a poco el hormigueo se desvanecía. Eren limpió mi rostro y pasó a estabilizar mi cabeza. Lo había aprendido alguna vez en primeros auxilios, él me estaba preparando para darme aire.

Con cada bocanada de aire que entraba vigorosamente, me sentía mejor. Luego de un minuto el espasmo se había ido y ya podía respirar bien por mi cuenta. Estaba agotado y necesitaba dormir. Al cerrar mis ojos, sus manos pasearon por detrás de mi cabeza elevándola un poco. Me besó con una mezcla de ternura y urgencia. Primero superficialmente, como habían sido todos nuestros besos, y luego sentí algo húmedo contra mis labios. Quizás ese sería el último beso de mi vida y no pensaba tener miramientos en cuanto a eso.

Entonces, lo sentí. Al entreabrir los labios y dejar que profundizara nuestro beso, con lo primero que me encontré fue con algo de una textura lisa, pequeño y con sabor a laboratorio. Era una de las pastillas que tomaba, la cual halló forma de resbalar hacia mi garganta y terminé tragándola por reflejo.

Se separó, yo mantenía los ojos cerrados. Su segundo beso vino con sabor a té verde, el que me hizo beber de sus labios para que la pastilla llegara a su destino con mayor facilidad.

-Si tú no te cuidas, yo voy a hacerlo. – declaró.

El mensaje era claro: él lo sabía todo.

_-Fin del capítulo 7-_

* * *

_**¿Aceptarían ir a Hogwarts?**_

_Alexis_: ¡Por supuesto! *-* yo sería un sexy Gryffindor y Eric un buen Slytherin y haríamos maldades juntitos.

_**¿Algún día volverán a pasar por Argentina? **_

_Eric_: Es muy posible que para diciembre estemos por ahí.

_**¿Tocan algún instrumento o quisieran aprender?**_

_Alexis: _Creo que lo mío es el silbato y la flauta dulce, ¿eso cuenta?

_Eric_: Violín y algo de piano. Aprendí a tocarlos algo mayor. Me gustaría mejorarlos, quizás en un futuro aprender Cello.

_**¿Cuáles son sus libros favoritos? ¿Qué géneros leen?**_

_Alexis_: Sci Fi, fantasía. Me fascina Harry Potter, Narnia, LOTR, etc..

_Eric_: Me gustan los libros no tan populares y algo extraños. Mi favorito es "Mi hermano Stanley".

_**Sí tuvieran la oportunidad ¿les gustaría adoptar algún niño para criarlo?**_

_Alexis_: Muchas veces en el voluntariado nos llegaban niñitos pequeños huérfanos que necesitaban una casa provisional y se quedaban con nosotros.

_**¿Creen en la reencarnación?**_

_Eric_: Creo que hay cosas que pueden explicarse y otras no. En mi caso, creo que simplemente uno muere y ahí terminó su vida. Creo que por eso he aprendido a disfrutar más cada momento, por el hecho de saber que no se repetirá ni tendré una segunda oportunidad luego.

_Alexis_: Una vez un Hare Krishna me dijo que reencarnaré en un mono :( por mi bien no quiero creer en ello.

_**¿Ustedes creen en el destino? Y de ser así, ¿sí se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias lo mismo hubiesen estado juntos?**_

_Alexis_: Si hubiésemos sido personas diferentes con vidas diferentes y situaciones diferentes, quizás nunca hubiéramos coincidido, quizás jamás habríamos hablado, o quizás las cosas serían las mismas. Soy partidario de que el amor no llega porque sí, sino que se construye :) aunque si fuera otra persona quizás no pensaría así…

_Eric_: Y así Alex tendrá algo para pensar por las próximas dos semanas. Bien amor, bien…

_**Si su vida fuera película, ¿quiénes desearían que los interprete?**_

_Alexis_: Johnny Depp o_ó (?) es mi actor favorito. Aunque claro, no nos parecemos ni un poco. Siendo serios, escogería a… Alex Pettyfer. (Tampoco me parezco xD él es como 800 veces más guapo que yo pero sería genial verlo haciéndole cariñitos a… no sé, un Daniel Radcliffe con problemas de actitud o quizás pediría un actor asiático pequeñito, adorable y peligroso para Eric.

_Eric_: … alguien cuyo nombre no quiero decir pero empieza con A y termina en Lexis va a quedarse sin comida este mes.

_**¿Cómo se une a un voluntariado como el suyo?**_

Eric: Buscando grupos en internet como "Medicins Sans Frontiers", Unicef, etc… siempre necesitan ayuda. Mientras estás estudiando aparecen las oportunidades. Siempre una cosa lleva a otra en una charla con un superior y mencionarle lo que uno quiere. Algo tipo "quisiera ser voluntario" y sigue con un "Ah, yo conozco una organización que se encarga de esto, blablabla" y así. Lo triste es que mucha gente lo deja porque no ganamos casi nada, en realidad tenemos el dinerillo suficiente para algunas cosas aunque la misma organización te facilita la vivienda y comida además de algunos recursos. Honestamente, yo creo que no cambiaría esto ni por todo el dinero del mundo. He aprendido mucho y diría que estar fuera de casa con mi esposo nos ha unido más.

_**¿Cómo funciona eso de portador y enfermo de VIH?**_

Eric: Portador es aquel que tiene un conteo de CD4 mayor a 500 esté o no controlado con fármacos, no manifiesta nada y hasta parece un individuo sano. El virus está ahí, haciendo sus cosas pero no se manifiesta y no se ve. SIDA es el estado de inmunodeficiencia con células CD4 menores a 500 donde aparecen enfermedades "marcadoras" –las que un médico ve y dice "este tiene VIH"-. En este punto la persona puede morir por cualquier enfermedad "oportunista" que en alguien sano o con CD4 mayor a 500 no haría nada.

* * *

_**Capítulo 9: Eclipse total.  
**Los recuerdos dolorosos de una violación, el miedo a la vida misma y el brillo de la esperanza y el amor por encima de todo. _

* * *

**_Este fic se actualizará todos los domingos :)_**

**_Reviews?_**


	9. Eclipse total

**Alexis:** _Por un rato me dejaron de encargado xD Resumen del estado de Vero -que estaba algo malita de salud- y Eric -que no quería dar mucho testimonio de este capítulo-:  
Vero: Van a odiarme por retrasarme tanto!  
Eric: Van a odiarme por ser tan hdp en este capítulo!  
Yo: Yo los quiero :D  
Los dos: Cállate Alex.  
Yo: :Okay:_

_Pero aquí estamos con el capítulo 9 para todas ustedes ;) _

* * *

**PLANETARIUM**

**_9: Eclipse total. _**

Desperté sintiendo que un camión me había pasado por encima, dado retro y de nuevo adelante para pisarme, repisarme y recontra pisarme, rompiendo todos mis huesos. No miento, mi cuerpo se convertía en una jaula con barrotes de calcio y piso de piel. Estaba tan debilitado que incluso algo como mover un dedo me resultaba trabajoso. Era como estar borracho, con resaca y de paso regresar de un "mal viaje" luego de embutirse cocaína, marihuana, anfetaminas, taurina y demás drogas al mismo tiempo.

Poco a poco era más y más consciente de mi cuerpo. Tenía una sonda en la garganta, un objeto que separaba mis labios y dientes e impedía que mordiera la susodicha y algo que provocaba suaves brisas frías y húmedas contra mi rostro. Era una máscara de oxígeno. Abrí los ojos, intenté restregarlos y además de caer de nuevo en cuenta de mi debilidad generalizada, vi mis muñecas atadas hacia las barras laterales del camastro que ocupaba, con sueros clavados contra mi antebrazo izquierdo. Una de dos: o era parte de un extraño juego sadomasoquista sin saberlo o era una clara indirecta que decía "sabemos que lo tuyo fue un intento de suicidio".

Como si no fueran suficientes las sondas arriba, tenía otra ahí abajo. No quería siquiera pensar en mí desnudo y expuesto frente a médicos y enfermeras que practicaran a insertar una sonda en los genitales de alguien más. Ah, me identificarían primero como un "P.V.V.S." o "Persona que vive con virus del SIDA", luego harían un gesto entre sorpresa y asco. El pobre niño que no parece de más de catorce tiene VIH en etapa SIDA. ¡Genial!

Un grupo de pequeños electrodos negros se disponían contra mi pecho por encima de mi corazón y el bip continuo y rítmico me recordaba a cada segundo de que yo estaba vivo. Delirante, debilitado, tumbado contra la cama en el juego de los médicos, pero vivo.

Entonces escuché el resonante y firme paso de una enfermera adulta. Entró ignorándome por completo y se dedicó a moler algo con un mortero hasta convertirlo en polvillo. Llamó a otra enfermera, mucho más joven e inexperta.

-Mire bien señorita, luego de moler el TEL lo vierte en la jeringa sin destapar la punta con la aguja. Mezcla con un poco de té o agua, deja un espacio de aire para reinsertar el émbolo y una vez insertado lo pone de cabeza, quita a aguja y conecta la jeringa a la sonda nasogástrica.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo fingiéndome dormido. Se acercaron y luego de unos sentí algo frío correr por la sonda y alojarse en mi estómago.

-Tan chiquito él y sufriendo esto.- lamentó la mayor-. Míralo nomás, tiene diagnóstico de VIH y se estaba muriendo. Seguro le dieron el TEL pasado.-Suspiró con todo el peso de sus años-. Ni siquiera puede aspirar a formar una familia o casarse. Hasta su novia escapará de él.

-Licenciada, es el novio del hijo del Doctor Jaeger. Por eso viene a verlo cada día después de clases.

-¡Santo Dios! ¡Jesús bendito!

Con un tono soberbio, agregó:

-Tan santo no debe ser. Usted no sabe cómo son los chiquillos de esta época. Yo a esa edad andaba con mis papis a todas partes y así llegué a ser enfermera. ¡Pero estos son promiscuos desde los once! ¿Se imagina? Vaya uno a saber con cuántos se encamó y desde qué edad para tener esto que tiene. Me da pena por el hijo del doctor. Tan lindo Eren, si yo fuera un poco más joven…

Quise abrir los ojos de nuevo y enfrentarla, gritarle que esto no era mi culpa ni yo me lo había buscado y más que se guardara su puta opinión.

No lo hice. Estaba resignado, igual ya no había vuelta atrás. Tenía suero glucosilado entrándome al brazo, metiendo glucosa en cantidades industriales que era acumulada desesperadamente como grasa suficiente para verme humano de nuevo y no un esqueleto viviente.

-¿Vendrá el psiquiatra a verlo? –preguntó de nuevo la enfermera joven.

-Sólo a darle Lorazepam para que duerma más y engorde un poco. Aún no está en condiciones de razonar sobre su vida. Vaya uno a saber por qué decidió abandonar el tratamiento. Uno no llega a este punto abandonando el tratamiento una semana o un mes; este chico lo dejó por meses.

Maldije internamente la mala suerte de estar ahí. Podría estar ahora mismo en un féretro abonando las flores del cementerio (eso si no cremaban mi cuerpo y mandaban mis cenizas al espacio). Mi plan estaba arruinado. Estaban reponiendo mis defensas rápidamente y restringiendo al virus.

-¿Último conteo?

-Carga viral indetectable y CD4 de 500. Ya está medianamente estable. Neumonía controlada con Gentamicina, tratamiento completo. Se espera orden del psiquiatra para administrar Lorazepam.

-No lo veo necesario. – Evaluó. La mano arrugada y seca recorrió la piel de mi brazo, llegando a mi rostro-. Mira esta piel. Este chico es lindo. Tantas virtudes con semejante enfermedad que las opaca.

Una vez cansadas de mí, escuché la cortina que rodeaba mi espacio en la habitación descorrerse y los pasos de las enfermeras encaminándose hacia otro lado. De nuevo, abrí los ojos paseándolos por el techo y tanteando las sondas y cables que me envolvían. Pasé una hora así, moviendo lo único en mi cuerpo que no estaba inmóvil: mis ojos y párpados. Cualquier cosa era mejor que dormir de nuevo, el Lorazepam tenía ese efecto depresor: me llenaba de pensamientos ansiosos respecto a lo que haría con mi vida.

De repente me pregunté, ¿cuántos días había pasado así? ¿Quién había cuidado de mi habitación alquilada? ¿Cuánto tardaría mi cuerpo en recuperarse de la debilidad que me dejaba estar postrado y ese algo parecido a borrachera que me dejaba el Lorazepam?

Otra vez, escuché pasos que en el pasillo fueron sonoros, pero al ingresar a la sala eran notoriamente más suaves y cuidadosos. Cerré los ojos, así engañaría al psiquiatra para evitarme otra dosis.

Descorrió la cortina, se acercó a mí. Esperé por otro diagnóstico pero el suave olor a vaselina y crema corporal en cantidades industriales delató a mi visitante.

-Hola.- saludó en un susurro, besándome en la mejilla y evidenciando un ritual diario-. Buenas tardes.

Acomodó las sondas para hacerse un espacio a mi lado en la cama. Le escuché refunfuñar mientras soltaba mi muñeca y jugaba con mi mano derecha. De alguna forma extraña, su calidez me mantuvo calmado, como si lloviera sobre un incendio.

-Odio que te hagan esto, aunque entiendo que quieren evitar que te sueltes el suero.

Suspiré con pesadez. Aunque sonara raro, estaba cansado de estar dormido. Abrí los ojos y encontré el bonito panorama de su sonrisa. Apretó mi mano, feliz de verme.

-¿Dormiste bien? Han pasado tantos días.

¿Días? ¿Cuántos? Ah sí, mientras uno duerme no se entera de nada. Contesté parpadeando una vez. Él jugaba con mi mano, pasándola entre las suyas como si fuese una especie de ping pon, entrelazando sus dedos, dejando besos en mis nudillos.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – preguntó. De algún modo lucía aliviado y era gracias al suero glucosado y el Lorazepam que me mantenía dormido y sin actividad alguna; mi cuerpo reponía sus reservas. Me veía mucho más como un humano y pude notarlo en sus ojos cuando se acercó a mí para besar mi frente.

Su padre apareció y cuando notó que estaba despierto se apresuró a entrar y correr las cortinas como escondiendo un secreto.

-Mira, papá. Levi está bien.

El doctor me miró. Ya más despierto paseaba la mirada por el cubículo. Había visitado antes las desoladas salas de infectología, pero este lugar estaba lleno de peluches, tarjetas que venían con un "mejórate pronto", globos, flores y demás cosas que la gente suele llevar a un pariente enfermo, pero en este caso todas tenían origen en Eren.

-¿Quieres que te suelte un poco para que puedas hablar con Eren? –preguntó su padre.

Contesté abriendo los ojos y luego asintiendo. No contaba con que ese hombre ya se había enfrentado a muchos suicidas antes y si bien dejó que Eren me sujetara la mano derecha, abandonó el cubículo solo para regresar con un enorme rollo de cinta médica. No exagero cuando digo que envolvió la mitad de ese rollo en mi brazo alrededor de la aguja del suero con el fin de evitar que me lo quitara. Ese tipo era astuto.

No conforme con ello, me retiró el oxígeno y la sonda de la boca, pero no tardó en preparar otra sonda que reemplazaría a la primera.

-Vamos a cambiar la orogástrica por la nasogástrica.

Oh no, hasta yo sabía que la nasogástrica entraba por la nariz. Logró sondearme de nuevo, así evitaría que pudiese rechazar las pastillas. La maldita sonda era molesta y ni podía pensar en morderla, pasaba inmediatamente de mi nariz al estómago.

-Listo.- dijo tirando las sondas usadas a un contenedor con bolsa roja. Residuos infecciosos. – Tengo que revisar la sonda Foley. ¿Quieres que la retire yo o prefieres que sea Eren?

¿Foley? Tardé en darme cuenta a qué se refería y cuando retiró la cobija para dejar entrever la sonda que llevaba la orina entendí. Ah no, eso sí que no. No, no, no, no, no, no.

-¡Levi, cálmate! – pidió Eren ante mi intento de patear. La maldita sonda nasogástrica me impedía hablar tan alto como quería, pero mi clamor fue evidente.

-No se les ocurra tocarme.- murmuré tan amenazante como podía ser, mirando enfadado desde la cama como una serpiente a punto de picar, tirando las cosas sobre ésta. Vaya alguien a saber cómo esa sonda había llegado ahí, seguramente en mi estado de inconsciencia; pero ahora sí que no dejaría que me vieran.

-Levi, por favor tranquilízate. Tendré que llamar al psiquiatra de otro modo. – el tono del padre de Eren era tranquilo pero amenazante.

-Pueden irse todos al carajo. No tienen ni puta idea de lo que vivo.

De repente, Eren me recostó contra la cama de nuevo sujetando mis muñecas firmemente, sin lastimarme.

-Maldito degenerado genético…- gruñí presa de la impotencia-. Déjame ir.

Sus ojos, lo que más me gustaba de él se veía profundamente tristes.

-Esta no es la forma, Levi. No puedes rendirte así a la vida.

Su padre había desaparecido, quizás para llamar al psiquiatra y dormirme de nuevo.

De algún modo entre el forcejeo me había soltado de Eren y pasé a agarrarle del cabello con fuerza. No hizo ningún movimiento de rechazo hacia mi agresividad. Le dije una de las cosas que más lamentaría en mi vida.

-Lo que pasa es que nadie más que yo saldría con un deforme como tú y lo sabes. Pero, ¿quieres enterarte de algo más? Yo no te quiero. Estaba seguro de que me moriría y tú serías mi juguete de unos días. Nadie está tan mal de la cabeza como para salir con un enfermo de mierda. – Podía empeorar, yo tenía mucho veneno dentro-. Preferiría mil veces a ese hijo de puta que me violó antes que siquiera pensar en andar seriamente con un aborto como tú. ¡Ah! ¡Debe ser eso! Tu madre intentó abortarte y le fallaron las pastillas, ¡y naciste así!

Él escuchaba tranquilo a pesar de todo lo que le decía. De nuevo, veía algo que nadie más. Llevó la diestra contra mi mano enredada en su cabello, no intentó quitarme de él, sólo se posó encima.

-¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad a la vida?

-Porque estoy harto de vivir la misma mierda. Que tu vida sea fácil no significa que la mía también.

De nuevo tenía esa mirada llena de determinación, dejó ir un suspiro.

-Vas a ser tan feliz conmigo que no te la vas a creer.

-Me mataré antes de un segundo más a tu lado.

De un momento a otro, el padre de Eren reapareció con una jeringa cargada de algo. Apenas lograron girarme sobre un lado, descorriendo la bata de enfermo que tenía y dejando mi cadera y nalga a la vista. No sentí el pinchazo, pero el efecto fue casi inmediato. Mis músculos dejaron de responder y si bien mantenía la conciencia las cosas pasaban mucho más lentas de lo normal. Caí contra el camastro con los brazos flojos a cada lado de mi cuerpo.

Desvié la mirada hacia el monitor que aún contabilizaba mis latidos. Eren se calzaba los guantes blancos mientras su padre descorría la bata hacia arriba dejándola sobre mi abdomen y retirando la sonda, limpiándome para cambiar la otra. Estaba expuesto y odiaba esa situación. Quizás para él yo era un paciente más al que le veían los genitales y no hallaba gran diferencia con el resto, pero para mí esto era lo peor del mundo.

-No te preocupes, Levi. Eren te ha bañado mientras estabas dormido y no es la primera sonda que te cambia.

Genial.

Genial, genial, genial.

No, no era pudor. La última vez que tuve un médico o algo similar mirándome esa zona era un forense confirmando la violación, mirándome con asco mientras pasaba un peine por ahí en busca de pelos del agresor o un maldito hisopo en busca de semen que ya no estaba ahí, culpándome.

Cerré los ojos, era excelente en esto de negar la realidad.

_**-x-**_

Todo había empezado hacía tres años atrás. Yo tenía trece, cumpliría los catorce ese año y para ser claro evitaba las citas. Eso de lidiar con alguien de por vida (fuese hombre o mujer) no estaba entre las cosas que quisiera hacer. Me parecía algo monótono y veía a mucha gente desfallecer por ello, escribiendo estados delatores en facebook y rumiando el mismo dolor y a la misma persona por años.

Pero a pesar de mi mal carácter y lo poco que hablaba, de algún modo Irvin Smith se fijó en mí. Sucedió una noche luego de su entrenamiento de básquet. Yo me quedaba con él, odiaba regresar a casa y lidiar con un padre alcohólico. Los entrenamientos duraban dos horas y podía estarme quieto en la banca del gimnasio de la escuela, leyendo algún libro e ignorando el sonido de las zapatillas chirriando contra el suelo y las palabrotas que escapaban de los jugadores. Sí, estábamos en esa edad en la que empezábamos a decir palabrotas.

Ese día, suspendieron la actividad. De cualquier forma, nos quedamos en el gimnasio y él practicaba sus tiros. En esa época, él era delgado y a penas me llevaba con unos centímetros, ni siquiera le había cambiado la voz. Éramos dos mocosos, por lo que encontrármelo años después y ver que las hormonas se las habían jugado bien me dejó más que impresionado.

Pero regresemos al Irvin de no más de 1.65 que no necesitaba rasurarse y aún era confundido con su madre al teléfono.

-¿Por qué no lo dejas, Levi? – preguntaba. Sabía a quién se refería.

-Es mi papá.

-Te hace daño.

-Si no lo cuido yo, nadie va a hacerlo. No quiero que se sienta solo.

Erró un tiro. La pelota golpeó contra la anilla sin encestar. Se acercó a mí y me besó en la frente. Mi primera reacción cuando se separó fue tantear si nadie nos había visto. Sí, estaba todo vacío.

-Es por cosas como esa que me gustas tanto.

-No seas gay, Smith.

-Sólo me gustas tú. No significa que sea gay.

De algún modo idiota, algo como eso me hizo sonreír. Sólo le gustaba yo. ¡Yo! Ese chico que nadie soportaba y siempre elegían al final en los juegos porque sabía que dejaría el juego a la mitad. Yo, el niño problema que ni la psicóloga lograba entender. Yo, el mocoso maldito de mi padre, el engendro de mi madre.

Alguien quería a ese ser.

Me quedé pensativo, no le noté regresar de las duchas ya cambiado y listo para regresar a casa.

-¿Nos vamos? – dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos. El lugar donde me había besado ardía-. Te compraré una hamburguesa. ¿O quieres pizza? Tú dime, Levi. Papá me dio unas cuantas monedas de más, así que yo invito.

Él era así. Sabía que yo casi nunca recibía dinero alguno de mi padre, sólo de mi tío (el padre de Mikasa) que me enviaba una cantidad decente pero yo optaba por dividirla y ahorrar la mitad en un cochinito que Isabel guardaba, esto porque más de una vez la mitad que quedaba para mí desaparecía. Era claro quién la tomaba y el fin que tenía.

-Pizza está bien.

-Vamos a "El buen Italiano" y pedimos una.

-¿Puedo pedir Coca Cola?

-Eso depende.

-¿De qué?

-Si aceptas salir conmigo y que ésta sea nuestra primera cita.

Me reí. Más por su atrevimiento que por la misma situación.

Me… reí. Estaba riendo. Se sentía demasiado bien eso de sonreír.

-¿Levi? ¿Estás bien? Oye, no es para que me rechaces tan feo.

-No te estoy rechazando, imbécil. – le dije recuperando mi tono habitual-. Estoy aceptando salir contigo.

-Entonces, ¿eres mi novio?

-Algo así.

Alargó una mano hacia mí. Le miré desconfiado.

-No hay nadie en la escuela, no nos verán.- afirmó con total seguridad.

Dudé, no por mucho. Abandonamos el gimnasio tomados de la mano y esa noche sentí que la pizza que comimos fue la mejor del mundo.

Los días pasaban, él era una persona espectacular en todo lo que hacía. Nadie sospechaba, manteníamos todo como la amistad de siempre. Incluso Farlan e Isabel no me creyeron cuando se los dije hasta que él lo confirmó.

Sé que los humanos no somos tan sencillos ni racionales y mucho menos yo, que viví básicamente encerrado en casa y mi mundo se reducía a Farlan e Isabel. Ni siquiera contaba con un computador y poco o nada me interesaba el internet. A falta de un padre con algo parecido a la moral, tenía al padre de Mikasa visitándonos de vez en cuando para controlar los libros que leía y los programas de televisión que veía. Por donde se lo viera yo era el colmo de inocente a pesar de mi mal carácter, y una presa fácil también.

Cabe mencionar aquí que todo ese tiempo, yo visitaba a un vecino a quien podía contarle todo. Era como un amigo y quizás un padre para mi, pero dejé de lado lo de Irvin, ese era mi secreto más feliz, algo sólo mío.

_**-x-**_

Desperté cuando las luces estaban apagadas y el día se colaba por la ventaba. Aún me costaba moverme y el Lorazepam mantenía sus efectos sobre mi cuerpo. Odiaba ese tipo de fármacos. "Ese hombre" usó uno similar en la bebida que me dio para violarme. Ahora la maldita pastilla me robaba los días de muerte que debía tener, engañaba al tiempo con mi sueño.

Me moví intentando cambiar de posición, encontrándome con el rostro angelical dormitando a mi lado. Se desperezó por completo cuando sintió mi despertar, sus ojos refulgían como dos piedras de jade, observándome con una sonrisa. Él ya hace rato que había decidido convertirse en mi cuidador y era claro que pasó la noche en vela.

-Buenos días.- saludó con el mismo entusiasmo de siempre, muy a pesar de las ojeras que entornan sus hermosos ojos o el cabello despeinado-. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer un poco?

Iba a decirle que no, pero llevaba un tiempo desconocido sin que mi estómago recibiese algo medianamente decente como para despreciar su oferta. Otra vez había dormido por dos días y me habían quitado la sonda nasogástrica pero seguramente recurrirían a ella si no aceptaba tomar el Trioday. Asentí y se levantó acercarme una bandeja.

-Aún no puedes ingerir alimentos completamente sólidos, así que esto será.- dijo-. Me metí a la cocina para ayudarle a la nutricionista y prepararlos para ti. Tienes suerte, puedes comer todo lo que quieras porque estás muy delgado y debes engordar. Espero te guste.

El plato consistía en puré de papas con pedazos diminutos de verdura en él, jugo de frutas, papilla de pollo licuado con mayonesa y zanahorias y un vaso de leche fortificada. Sí, no tenía nada que pudiese masticar. Elevé una mano intentando tomar la cuchara y apenas logré tocarla, aún tenía los músculos relajados por tanto fármaco y me pesaba el cuerpo entero moverme.

Como era de esperarse, él se adelantó para retornar mi mano a su posición inicial a un lado de mi cuerpo.

-¿Cuál quieres? – preguntó.

-La cosa con pollo.

Fuese porque moría de algo parecía al hambre o porque no tenía nada más que comer, acepté todas y cada una de las cucharadas que él me ofrecía sintiendo algo tan simple como una de las delicias más grandes del mundo, desesperándome entre cada toma.

-¿Qué tanto sabes sobre "esto"? -pregunté refiriéndome a la cuestión del VIH.

-Creo que todo...

-Lo dudo. Si lo supieras todo sobre mí, no estarías aquí conmigo.

-Es porque te conozco que elijo seguir a tu lado.

_Strike uno._

-¿Qué hora es?

-Deben ser las ocho de la mañana.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?

-Tengo un permiso especial para cuidarte. – Se rió-. Hasta hace unas horas, sólo estaban despiertas las mamás que acaban de tener a su bebito en el ala de Ginecología… y yo.

_Strike dos._

-Ese es el trabajo de las enfermeras o los internos de medicina. No el tuyo, Eren.

-¡Ni hablar! ¿Te imaginas si te dejara a expensas de un feo enfermero o un feo estudiante y se den cuenta de lo lindo que eres? No quiero que nadie te toque ni te vea, por eso yo me encargué de bañarte y estar a tu lado tanto como pude.

_Strike tres._

Mister Carisma lo hacía otra vez. Sí… sé que debí disculparme con él. No había sido alguien muy agradable horas antes y él excedía los límites de la bondad conmigo. En esos días se había encargado de mí cuidándome como si de una madre se tratara, quedándose a mi lado, rezando a la espera de mi despertar.

No lo hice, por supuesto. No me disculpé.

-¿Acaso no hay clases? Debiste regresar a casa. – dije cambiando de tema.

-Ah, dormiste unos cuantos días y no lo notaste. Tenemos la semana libre por navidad y año nuevo. – quedé inmóvil ante lo que dijo. No, esos días eran los peores para mí-. Papá dice que te darán de alta, pasaremos la navidad juntos y comeremos mucho pavo. Mamá prepara una lasagna increíble, sé que va a gustarte.

-¿Quién dijo que aceptaría ir?

Apartó un mechón de mi cabello y u mano se deslizó por mi rostro.

-Irás. –dijo en un tono divertido que no dejaba lugar a quejas de mi parte. Hubiera empezado otra pelea contra él, pero apareció con el cuaderno que hizo para mí y un estuche con lápices. -¿Quieres dibujar, amor? Cuando fui a tu habitación vi muchos dibujos bonitos.

Intentaba distraerme de todo lo malo, y yo ya empezaba a ceder a su cariño. Abrí el cuaderno y tracé las primeras líneas en la última hoja. Sólo necesitaba el lápiz carboncillo y el color verde. Él se reía, estaba dibujándolo al puro estilo de Tim Burton, exagerando las cuencas de sus ojos y pintando estos tan verdes como era.

De repente su mirada perseveró contra la puerta como si entreviera algo y se apresuró a tomarme de la mano, retirando los lápices y el cuaderno. Me besó en la mejilla por diez segundos, obviamente lo hacía en pos de marcar su territorio. No entendí nada hasta que vi a Irvin descorriendo la cortina.

-Ah, lo siento. No quería molestarlos.

-No molestas, Irvin. – aclaré, sin embargo el niño celoso tenía que meterse.

-No mucho.

-¡Eren!

Irvin se rió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a los celos de mi "adorable" novio. Sin embargo, siempre que yo le veía recordaba ese día, cuando aún éramos un par de niños.

-Puedes acercarte.- indicó Eren luego de un largo minuto de silencio, muy a pesar de sus celos. Yo ya sabía cuál sería la pregunta de Irvin.

-¿Cómo va su conteo?

-CD4 mayor a 500. Carga viral… no lo recuerdo, pero es baja.

Sabía que no se acercaría. Es más, sé que el día que me abrazó seguramente se dio una ducha por seis horas. Él le tenía terror a este asunto y aún podía recordarle tembloroso y muerto de miedo el día que supo de mi enfermedad.

-Ya veo.- se mantuvo a dos metros.

Seguía siendo el mismo de antes. Aún lo era. Definitivamente, no se acercaría. Algo debió cambiar en mi casi nula expresión que Eren notó esa intranquilidad. Se acercó más, recostándome contra la almohada y robándome un beso.

-No hay nada que temer.- le dijo molesto-. ¿Ves? Lo besé y no pasa nada.

Irvin no contestó. Desvió la mirada lentamente, molesto consigo mismo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

-Van a ser dos meses. –Soltó con enorme orgullo y felicidad-. Dos meses con mi Levi.

-¿Puedes dejar eso? – pedí enojado-. Ya te dije, yo no te quiero.

Esta vez, Irvin interrumpió enojado. Era lo que yo buscaba.

-¿Quieres dejar de portarte como un mocoso, Levi?

Ah, ¿así que podía reclamarme? Pues yo también tenía mucho para decirle. Me incliné hacia adelante, Eren no tardó en envolverme entre sus brazos para detener mi ataque. Nunca fue violento conmigo, incluso al tomarme así parecía que sólo quería resguardarme de mí mismo.

-¿Con qué derecho me dices eso? No fui yo el marica que se puso a temblar con una hoja de papel y el "Positivo para VIH". No fui yo el hijo de puta que se alejó corriendo tan rápido como pudo.

-Levi, tranquilízate amor. – pedía. De cualquier forma lo ignoré.

-Eres un maldito niño mimado, ustedes dos lo son. ¿Qué saben de tener una vida de mierda? ¿Qué saben de vivir en la miseria? ¿De no ser amado? ¡Ojalá les den como a conejos a ustedes dos! ¡Ojalá alguien les haga lo que me hicieron a mí!

Esta vez, Eren dejó de lado todo rastro de posible debilidad física, arrodillándose sobre la cama y atrayéndome contra él. Me envolvía con fuerza, fijando mi cabeza contra su pecho y meciendo su cuerpo lentamente. La perfecta tranquilidad que contrastaba con mi enfurecido ser.

-Tranquilo, todo está bien. –Repetía, intentando hacerme consciente de su presencia-. Ya no estás solo.

Irvin esperó unos segundos antes de recuperar la compostura y su tono firme, lógico, frío y por sobre todo: casi inhumano.

-Sé que no tengo el derecho de decirte nada, ¡pero ya es el colmo, Levi! – Se acercó a mí, tenía la mirada enfurecida y retadora de un animal depredador-. Hay gente, en este mismo hospital que está muriéndose. Gente que no tendrá más oportunidades. Gente que toma la misma decisión que tú… ¿y qué crees? Esa gente, cuando despierte, estarán solos. Regresarán a la vida, a reparar sus errores y aprender a caminar de nuevo por su cuenta. Tú tienes a alguien que quiere ayudarte, que está ahí para ti, para cuidarte y amarte. ¡Y no haces sino lastimarlo y jugar con él! ¡Dices cosas tan crueles sin pensar un poco en los demás! No mereces ser amado, date cuenta de tus estupideces y cobardía; Levi Ackerman.

-Ya basta. –cortó Eren-. No es necesario que le digas eso, Irvin. Si has venido a portarte como un idiota, te pediré que te retires.

Se había dado cuenta; Irvin no estaba defendiéndolo, estaba escudándose en nuestro pasado y el "amor" que tuvo por mí. De cualquier modo, tenía razón. Yo me estaba portando como un auténtico idiota y nosotros éramos un par de extraños con recuerdos en común. Teníamos heridas provocadas el uno por el otro que nos unían, pero sólo heridas, hermosos recuerdos y un pésimo final.

-Eren, ¿por qué te enamoraste de Levi?-Ahí estaba la pregunta del millón, algo que yo también deseaba saber. Pero ya me daría cuenta que lo de Irvin no era curiosidad, sino quizás el último recurso para hacerme entrar en razón-. ¿Qué te gusta de él?

Elevé la mirada, él paseaba los ojos de un lado a otro, buscando en su mente.

-Déjame ver…- Procesó su respuesta, estaba recordando algo que parecía agradarle mucho. Cerró los ojos, me dio un beso en la frente-. Cuando vi a Levi, me gustó mucho lo delgado y menudo que era. Tenía ese algo adorable y peligroso en él.

-Los escorpiones son menudos y "adorable" no es un término que usaría para ellos-. Recalqué.

-Sí, pero tú te veías muy lindo… y solitario.

-¿Solitario? - ¿cómo era posible que un desconocido entreviera eso en el primer minuto? Luego entendería algo para toda mi vida: Eren simplemente era así.

-Te veías un poco triste y solo. Yo también me he sentido así, y cuando recordé eso pensé que quizás tú también querías alguien que te hiciera reír, y que posiblemente nosotros nos parecíamos. Tal vez, también te gustaba leer y contar las estrellas en las noches. Conocerlas, saludarles, decirles "hola" en el infinito y saber que quizás sí… de verdad sí estabas solo, pero podías admirarlas. De algún modo, quise verte sonreír.

-La sonrisa es algo propio de las personas que superan a sus demonios internos. También algo aprendido, Eren. Por la misma vida que tuve, no esperes verme riendo como drogado.

-Tú sonríes con los ojos. No mucho, pero lo haces.

-Sí, claro. Como tengo ese jodido músculo de la risa en los ojos.

De nuevo, esa sonrisa tranquilizadora suya y un cálido y dulce beso robado. Mantuvimos los ojos entreabiertos, mirándonos el alma y revelando cosas obvias el uno para el otro. Al separarnos me dijo algo con justa razón:

-Es por eso que no creo tu "no te quiero". Cuando te beso, tus ojos brillan de una forma diferente; sonríen.

Iba a decir algo más en pos de defender el orgullo herido que tenía y la frustración de que arruinase mi suicidio, pero Irvin se adelantó.

-Sólo piensa en que si podrías soportar ver a Eren de la mano de otra persona. Tu prima, por ejemplo.

-¡No! – gruñí-. Ella lo tiene todo.

Sobreentendieron lo que seguía: _"Yo solo tengo a Eren."_ Ah rayos, algo andaba mal conmigo. Le quería, pero quizás de una forma egoísta.

-Sólo mírate, abrazándolo como si lo amarraras a tu vida.-observó-. Deja de mentirte, Levi. Tú quieres ser amado.

De nuevo, todo se echaba a perder. Una parte mía quería quedarse, intentarlo. Otra, una más dolorosa, quería dejar de respirar de una vez y sentir que al fin todo se había solucionado con la muerte misma.

No podía más con la situación. Quería que dejaran de hablarme, de regalarme palabras, ya fueran un dulce consuelo por parte de mi novio o un amargo regaño nostálgico por parte de mi ex.

_Fin del capítulo 9_

* * *

**_Contestando preguntas:_**

**_¿A alguno de ustedes les gustan los documentales? si la respuesta es si, ¿De que tipo?_**

_Alexis: Me gustan de todo tipo, mi favorito es "La ciencia de la lucha"_

_Eric: ... ¿quién es Lucha? ¬¬_

_**¿Como seria un mundo ideal para ustedes?**_

_Alexis: Uno en el que la gente pudiese decir con mayor facilidad "te amo". _

_Eric: Uno donde él siempre sea feliz. Eso afortunadamente está entre las cosas que puedo hacer._

_**¿Creen que nuestro mundo tiene influencia extraterrestre?**_

_Alexis: ¡Sí! o_ó_

_Eric: No._

_**¿Han visto o pasado sucesos paranormales?**_

_Alexis: Una vez... estaba en casita y de repente las luces se fueron ;A; y vi una sombra horrible pasar de un lado a otro y ruidos horribles que me siguieron hasta que llegué a mi habitación. ¡Fue horrible! _

_Eric: Lo que pasó fue que el gato de la casera estaba persiguiendo un roedor que quedó trabado en el generador de corriente del edificio provocando un corte, el gato optó por entrar a nuestro departamento y como era negro y Alexis tiene pésima vista no lo veía muy bien y en un par de segundos apareció en mi cama, llorando de miedo._

**_¿Cómo les gusta celebrar sus cumpleaños?_**

_Alexis: A veces por el trabajo no podemos hacer muchas cosas pero como ayudamos en hospitales y estamos con niños, los niños y el personal de salud siempre nos prepara algo. Después de eso nos vamos a casita a mimarnos un rato._

**_Si pudieran dibujar la felicidad, ¿cómo sería su dibujo?  
_**

_Alexis__: El dibujo de una personita muy especial -que revelaré pronto- donde nos dibuja a Eric y a mí, encima dice "mi familia"._

**_¿Qué creen que es lo que hace a alguien poderoso?_**

_Eric: Determinación y dominio de sí mismo._

_Alexis: Amor._

**_¿Que hacen normalmente cuando es su aniversario? ¿Se regalan cosas mutuamente o deciden los dos juntos que hacer?_**

_Eric: Nuestro aniversario ya se acerca. Normalmente él hace algo a mano para mí, siempre ha sido así. Yo no soy tan bueno, así que le compro chocolates y salimos juntos. _

**_Alexis, ¿aún usas vendas?_**

_Alexis: Afortunadamente, gracias al tratamiento y el tiempo mi piel mejoró mucho. Sigo tratamientos para mantenerla decente pero ya no parezco una momia. El día que me dijeron que podía seguir sin ellas, sucedió algo muy especial conmigo y Eric XD ya les contaré._

* * *

_Capítulo 10: Mercurio.  
Un viaje al infierno._

* * *

**_Si el capítulo te gustó (y quieres tirarle una chancleta a Mariel por atrasarse tanto) deja un sensual review. Puedes visitarla en Wattpad donde se publicará la novela (links en el perfil) además de otros trabajos originales de temática BL. _**

**_Próximamente, una sorpresa :)_**


	10. Big Bang

_**PLANETARIUM**_

**_10: Big Bang._**

Los días eran largos, y los vivíamos resumiendo semanas de relación a pequeños detalles.

Tres días más transcurrieron de forma tranquila y lenta en la sala de recuperación. Cada día, un nuevo peluche adornaba mi habitación convirtiéndola en un sueño para cualquier niño. Él me traía libros, revistas y música. Si queríamos hacer algo juntos, buscaba en su bolso por los lápices de colores y carboncillo. Faltaba poco para navidad, realmente odiaba esa fecha aunque él no parase de hablarme sobre besos bajo un muérdago, pavo relleno y villancicos.

-Eren, ven.- le llamé la última tarde que pasaría en el hospital mientras él ordenaba todos sus regalos en una maleta para llevarlos. Obedeció, sentándose a mi lado. Incliné la cabeza sobre mi hombro, él entendió.

Sonreía. Sonreía para mí. Sólo para mí y el saber que tienes a una persona capaz de hacer algo solamente por ti (así sea sonreír) ya de por sí te convierte en un ser especial.

Cerré los ojos para esperarlo. Tomó aire para formar un suspiro advirtiendo a mis sentidos sobre sí mismo. Sus labios acariciaron los míos y me besó con esa dulzura propia y única de él, envolviéndome entre sus brazos.

-Oye, no me digas que también llevarás los dibujos.

-Claro que sí. Son parte de nuestros recuerdos como pareja.

Lejos de enojarme, suspiré para no reír. Había hallado la tranquilidad que hace unos días no era capaz de ver.

Habían sucedido muchas cosas en sólo tres días, suficientes para darme cuenta de lo mal que iba mi vida y mis decisiones. Si bien unos días antes no me emocionaba el tema de ser su novio (al que había sacado de una crisis suicida), ahora él me fascinaba. Él me acercaba a ese esbozo de normalidad que yo deseaba, a la vida misma, a mis sueños. Convertía mis días en juegos, aquellos que yo no conocía. Me regalaba felicidad en pequeñas cosas, como un dibujo, una sonrisa, leer un cuento juntos, crear un mundo nuestro. Lo que empezó como un momento desesperado de "no me quiten lo único que tengo en este mundo", terminó como una oportunidad para dejarme de tonterías e intentar amarle de verdad.

Lo sabía, lo mío no se llamaba "VIH", no… lo mío era miedo. Miedo de sentirme amado y luego olvidado, o peor, reemplazado. Pero él, él soportaba todo con enorme paciencia y amor. Creí que hacía oídos sordos a mis reclamos innecesarios y ojos ciegos al odio que intentaba transmitirle con mi mirada, cuando en realidad él me percibía con cada fibra de su ser, me amaba por sobre esa maldad natural mía.

-Mi departamento seguro está lleno de polvo.- lamenté. Llevaba casi un mes internado en el hospital del cual pasé dormido más de la mitad del tiempo.

Él guardó mis dibujos en el bolsillo delantero de la maleta, retornando a mi lado. Me veía gracioso usando su pijama, tres tallas más grande.

-Ah… hay algo que no te dije.-empezó- Una buena y una mala noticia. La mala noticia es que los rentistas no consideraron la situación y… bueno… necesitaban la habitación para otra persona.

Mentía. Lo que pasaba es que los rentistas se morían de miedo al pensar que tenían a un sidático entre cuatro paredes. No dije nada, quizás eran paranoias mías, soy un dios en eso de malpensar las cosas.

-¿Y la buena noticia?

Sonrió ampliamente, eso le gustaba más a él de lo que me gustaría a mí.

-Vivirás conmigo.

Tragué en seco.

-¿Qué?

-Mi habitación es grande. Cuando no podía quedarme contigo, mami me ayudaba a ordenarla. Llevamos tu cama ahí, tienes la mitad para ti.

No reaccioné, sabía que yo debía sentirme más que agradecido por tanta amabilidad y amor. Sin embargo, estaba profundamente asustado.

-Levi…-me llamó sacándome del momento confuso en mi cabeza-. Hay algo que quiero mostrarte. Ven.

Me cargó en sus brazos, llevándome hacia la silla de ruedas que más tarde usaría para dejar el hospital. Tomó los manubrios y me dirigió hacia el ala de neonatología.

-Oye, puedo caminar. –no me escucharía.

Si comparaba el lugar con infectología, podía decir que éste era un lugar hecho para olvidar una enfermedad, mientras que infectología me parecía una antesala del infierno. Ese hospital cuidaba mucho la apariencia de lo que correspondía a pediatría. Cada puerta contaba con una serie de caricaturas en ella, las paredes eran pintadas con motivos divertidos y al llegar a neonatología, una serie de pequeñas cunas formaban una línea para que pudiese pasar por entre ellas. Eren me llevó hasta el fondo, al sector de incubadoras. Dentro de una, un pequeño bebé reposaba y hacía gestos de vez en cuando.

-¿Notas algo diferente en ella? – preguntó. Sobre la cuna un papel daba algunos datos como el sexo, la hora del nacimiento, peso, talla y nombre de la madre.

-Es muy pequeña…

-Así es. Pero fíjate bien.

De nuevo, busqué algo en la identificación. Nada. Opté por el papel en su muñeca en forma de manilla. Ahí estaba…

**"****RN PVVS"**

-Recién nacido… paciente que vive con el virus del SIDA.- tragué en seco. Ese bebé…

-Cualquiera pensaría que está condenado a una vida de lucha y dolor constante, ¿verdad? –Asentí ante sus palabras, me había leído la mente-. Pues… no es así. Su madre se controló durante el embarazo, es una joven de diecinueve años. Le dieron el diagnóstico durante el embarazo.

-Pero eso significa…

-Según papá, la carga viral de la madre no fue suficiente para alcanzar al bebé, además de que tomaron todas las medidas necesarias para protegerla y le dan una leche especial con… ehm…- tanteó por el nombre.

-Zidovudina.- completé posando mi mano derecha contra una de las paredes transparentes de la incubadora-. Cuando supe de mi diagnóstico, estaba algo obsesionado con el tema. Por eso me sé todos los esquemas terapéuticos que se utilizan y cómo funcionan. Quería pensar que, si bien no tenía una cura, podría llevar una vida normal.

Su mano buscó la mía.

-Claro que puedes. – Dijo con total seguridad-. Disfrutarás de la vida de estudiante, tendrás un novio que te amará por sobre todo y buscará tu felicidad. Como eres muy inteligente, sé que lograrás ser aceptado en la universidad que tú desees, elegirás una carrera, te graduarás y en el proceso, tu novio podría ser tu esposo y estar a tu lado siempre. – Como el pequeño príncipe que era, besó el dorso de mi mano, luego retornó a su posición de chofer de sillas de ruedas y me llevó por el pasillo de regreso a mi habitación-. ¿Puedo ser ese novio incondicional?

Me reí.

-¿Novio o esposo?

-Los dos.

-Mmmh… déjame pensarlo.- Detuvo la silla de ruedas y se acercó a mí; sus labios acariciaron mi mejilla antes de dejar un beso-. ¿Sabes qué? Ya lo pensé. Puedes ser mi novio, todo el tiempo que quieras, eso si no haces alguna tontería que me saque de mis casillas.

-Pero… ¿y tu esposo?

En ese punto, la conversación dejó de ser tan divertida. Intentaba no sonar pesimista, pero debía aceptar la realidad. Sí, había una realidad ahí que iba más allá del hecho de que él pudiese besarme sin miedo incluso si mi carga viral decía que yo era una gran incubadora humana de virus que violaban mis defensas entrando en ellas, reproduciéndose como locos en medio de una orgía viral y destrozando a mi pobre célula CD4 en una explosión para liberar a las millones de crías producto de esa orgía que buscarían a sus propias células CD4 para hacerles lo mismo.

-Lo cierto es que tú también tendrás una vida, Eren. Ahora me amas… _ahora_ –enfaticé-, pero puede que en unos años… te canses de esto, y nadie puede reclamarte por ello. Tienes una vida y que me eligieras para ser tu pareja momentáneamente, no significa que debas elegirme siempre.

Tenía razón en ello. Quizás ahora mismo él estaba a mi lado por caridad, humanidad, como quieran llamarle a ese sentimiento de "si dejo sola a esta persona, puede matarse."

-¿Por qué piensas algo como eso, Levi?

-Porque… vamos por lo obvio. Nadie quiere de verdad a una persona con SIDA. Tú sabes bien lo que implica el que yo esté infectado.

-Creo que tú no sabes bien lo que implica el que yo esté enamorado.

-Eren, deja de lado tus juegos de palabras. ¿Sabes qué significa esto? Significa que nunca podremos tener sexo como una pareja normal. No se trata sólo del SIDA, sino la violación y los recuerdos que tengo sobre eso. ¿Crees que eso se deja así como si nada? ¿Sin más?

Meditó sus palabras un momento, mirándome fijo. Quiso decir algo, sin embargo su padre llegó con los papeles hechos y arrastrando la maleta tras de él. Era hora de partir.

**_-x-_**

El mustang azul serpenteaba por las calles cubiertas de nieve de regreso a la casa de Eren. Me sentía aletargado y en la radio transmitían Blackbird de los Beatles. Al terminar, iniciaron con los malditos villancicos. Ah, cómo odiaba estas fechas, más porque me traían muy malos recuerdos y todo empeoraba con las lucecillas navideñas que llenaban las casas y calles. Sentía que la música me mareaba más y el padre de mi novio pareció notarlo.

-Tardaremos un poco en llegar, Levi. Puedes recostarte si lo deseas.- Me ofreció desde el asiento delantero. A su lado, la madre de Eren buscó por un jugo de esos que vienen en cajita, extendiéndoselo a su hijo.

-Dale esto a Levi, cariño.- indicó.

Cuando yo era pequeño, un jugo de esos podía ser considerado un privilegio para mí. No porque fuesen caros, sino porque yo nunca tenía dinero y papá no se preocupaba en dármelos. Sin embargo, el padre de Mikasa siempre me traía uno de manzana. Creo que eso era mejor que cualquier medicina. En ese momento pensé que lo hubiese dado todo por ser Eren, o al menos porque mi madre me llamase "cariño".

Está demás decir que el niño se adelantó a moverse un poco y colocar su abrigo como si fuese una almohada sobre sus piernas. No tenía ni fuerzas ni ganas de darle la contra o ir contra su adorable capricho, un poco más de descanso no me vendría mal. Recosté la cabeza sobre la almohada improvisada y mi vista paseó entre el verde de sus ojos y el cielo mientras sorbía el jugo de la cajita mediante una pajilla.

-Levi, no mires al cielo. Vas a marearte más.

Entendía eso, esa sensación de ser absorbido, abducido, arrebatado del seno de la tierra. Pero no era el cielo quien me hacía sentir así. Era él. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello. Él me daba la paz que necesitaba, siempre.

Luego de media hora de viaje, llegamos. El automóvil se detuvo por unos segundos y el padre de Eren habló por medio del comunicador para que abriesen el enorme portón de metal negro adornado con una gran guirnalda navideña. Ellos vivían en un barrio cerrado, de esos que parecen pequeñas ciudades y son ocupados por las personas de clase alta. Su casa quedaba cercana a la de mi prima, ya casi no recordaba ese lugar.

Esperaba una casa similar a la de mi prima, pero al levantarme y dar un vistazo, quise encogerme dentro del auto frente a la enorme casona de dos pisos frente a mí. Era enorme, con las paredes de piedra, gigantescos vitrales y pisos de madera oscura y fina. ¿Ahí viviría yo ahora? ¿Sería su nuevo sirviente?

-¿Sucede algo, amor? – me llamó Eren; preocupado. Negué con la cabeza, no quería dar explicaciones innecesarias.

-Es… como ver un castillo un poco actual. Claro que sin toda la cosa esa de la gente de sangre azul con pedigree.

Tomó mi mano, la llevó hacia su corazón mientras sonreía.

-Es porque yo soy tu príncipe. Y este será, de ahora en adelante, tu palacio.

Tenía cierta razón en ello. Si bien no tenía un mayordomo llamado Jaime esperándonos en la puerta, su padre nos esperó con una silla de ruedas para que yo pasara. Al entrar, Eren me mostró a las tres encargadas de mantener la casa ordenada, la comida lista y la ropa siempre limpia y planchada. No llevaban el típico atuendo de una sirvienta, con el traje negro y delantal blanco, se veían más que muy normales.

-Debes llamarlas por su nombre, Levi. Han vivido mucho tiempo aquí y las consideramos parte de la familia. –señaló presentándomelas. Me miraban de forma curiosa y divertida, era obvio que el niño ya les había dicho quién era yo y qué relación tenía con él. – Ellas son Rosalie, Margarita y Cinthia.

-Es un placer… - dije y asintieron con la cabeza, saludando con un extraño acento.

Eren me sacó de la cocina, paseándome por la planta baja hasta llegar a las amplias gradas de madera con alfombra roja y pisaderas doradas. Como era de esperarse, el príncipe Eren me llevó en brazos hacia su habitación.

-Rosalie perdió a su esposo en el conflicto de Bosnia-Herzegovina. Margarita y Cinthia son sus hijas. Las tres son unos amores; me cuidaron cuando era más pequeño y ahora me ayudarán a cuidarte.

Eso claramente era un "no podrás morir mientras vivas conmigo".

Llegamos a su habitación, y como esperaba la mitad de ésta estaba claramente dividida. Pensaba que apiñaría sus cosas, así como se encontraban las cajas que mantenían mis cosas. Pero no. Las dos camas estaban dispuestas de forma paralela, la mía poseía un dosel que podría cerrar si quería mayor privacidad. Mi lado de la habitación se veía ligeramente vacío a excepción de un enorme poster de Stephen Hawking y en una pequeña maceta, una planta crecía. Supe que era la semilla que me regaló en nuestra primera cita.

-Quería decorar un poco más tu lado de la habitación pero pensé que te sentirías más en casa si tú lo hacías.- me dijo al dejarme en la cama y sentarse a mi lado. Mentira. En mi casa jamás me lo habrían permitido. Tenía mucha más libertad con él de la que habría logrado en toda mi jodida vida.

-Lamento incomodar.

-Para nada. Mamá y papá querían convertir la habitación de huéspedes en el dormitorio de su lindo yerno, pero pensé que te sentirías un poco solo. Además, debes reposar tranquilamente hasta que tu peso sea el de antes y tus defensas estén en óptimas condiciones, así que si estoy cerca podrás pedirme lo que necesites.

-Lo que necesite…- repetí. Nunca, nadie había sido tan amable conmigo por lo que me costaba digerir todo esto-. Necesito descansar.

Asintió, pero antes de que pudiese levantarse tomé su mano.

-Quédate.

Se recostó junto a mí, corriendo el dosel para cerrarnos tras del estampado de estrellas en éste. Me tomaba por la cintura, yo tenía las manos en su rostro.

-¿Por qué me elegiste a mí, Eren? – pregunté al fin. Necesitaba tanto saberlo…- Aceptémoslo, podrías encontrar a alguien mucho mejor para ti. Esto va a ser difícil, en serio.

Amaba el cálido silencio que me dedicaba mientras le preguntaba algo. Me tomaba con toda la seriedad que podía, yo no era un juego para él.

-Siempre he creído que eso de enamorarse de alguien por cómo se ve es un autoengaño. –Empezó-. ¿Creer que porque alguien tenga lindos ojos o buen trasero va a ser el amor de mi vida? ¿En serio? Por eso la gente no llega a quererse de verdad, porque se enamoran de algo que se ve, pero no de quien es la persona, y cuando descubren cómo es, no les gusta más.

-¿Y quién era yo para ti? ¿Por qué fui yo?

-Tus gestos. Cómo te movías, cómo querías evitar que te notaran débil mostrándote fuerte. Eras… más humano que el resto de las personas que conocía. Tenías una soledad que pedía a gritos desaparecer.

Venía la pregunta del millón.

-¿Por qué sigues conmigo a sabiendas de lo que tengo? –de repente, le solté. Fue como si me hiciese consciente, un poco más, de qué era lo que llevaba. Giré para mirar hacia la pared, como si no tuviera derecho de tocarle más-. Tengo SIDA.

-He lidiado con un lupus toda mi vida, cuando tenía cinco años enfermé de leucemia y pude salir de eso. Me han hospitalizado tantas veces que he perdido la cuenta y viví envuelto en gasas y atiborrado de medicinas.-lejos de sonar lastimero, se oía fuerte y decidido-. No sé quién será ese tal SIDA pero, si perderle el miedo es el costo para tu felicidad, pues que ese amigo tenga miedo; mucho miedo de mí. El tal SIDA no es nada ni nadie para Eren Jaeger.

Le miré por encima de mi hombro, de nuevo me vi envuelto en sus brazos y mis manos buscaban las suyas por sobre mi pecho.

-Puedes contarme, Levi.

-¿Qué?

-Sobre "ese" día. –sabía a lo que se refería-. Es hora de que lo dejes ir. Puedes contarme, así ya no lo llevarás tú solo.

Apreté sus manos. Él suspiró sobre mi cuello antes de besarme en la mejilla.

Era hora de enfrentar ese momento, de dejarlo ir, de recordarlo para de una vez desinfectar la herida.

* * *

_Nuevamente, subo capítulo con un gran retraso y un más grande "lo siento". Empecé el internado (de 365 días trabajando en el hospital sin descanso ni feriado donde tengo turno cada 2 días y duermo en promedio la tercera parte de horas de lo que duerme una persona normal) lo que me está dejando muy agotada. Lo bueno de esto, es que aprendí a sacar lo bueno de las cosas malas, como así aprendí a valorar un "gracias" de un pequeño paciente o una mamá asustada. Grandes enseñanzas para la vida, ¿no creen? _

_Espero que hayan pasado unas geniales fiestas :)_

_Agradezco los reviews, en serio. La falta de tiempo (y ahora sí que me falta) impide que les encuentre por FB, pero realmente agradezco su apoyo constante :)_

_**Con amor: Vero.**_


End file.
